Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: After two years of Kyle's memories lost, a fourteen-year-old teenager, Kevin, begins to have dreams of the memories of a boy named Kyle. When summer vacation starts, he encounters an adult male who convinces Kevin that he's his lost friend and meets Sara and Justin. Now, he goes to a familiarized adventure with the herd and his life changes that he has the power to save the herd.
1. Treasured Memories

Eeee! Watch out! Look what I brought you! Ice Age with Kyle 3! :D Even though I didn't watch Ice Age 4: Continental Drift, I decided to publish this story and soon watch Ice Age 4 and begin with a storyline (I feel like I'm the only one who didn't watch IA4, :'( foreveralone...). But the beginning of the story is kinda' long because I'm introducing my new character, so I have completely a long time to set it on the Ice Age herd. Also, I know they're characters that I don't like… -_- Yeah, I know… I'll tell you later but I have my reasons though.

Oh yeah, I bet I lost some of my fans from Ice Age with Kyle 2. I hope I get new ones because well, IDK.

Yeah, I know Xion the Author is in college and Prikle1 Acs well, I guess she is not coming back T-T.

*sighs* Well, I guess I'm going to continue this third story!

I'm also including Kyle in some cut scenes!

* * *

Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories

Chapter 1: Treasured Memories

In an area; where the rooms are dark and abandoned, the buildings destroyed; terrorized by destruction and only left was a figure sitting on his throne watching his servant coming with a person tied into chains.

"My king, I brought the prisoner like what you've asked", said the servant; bowing down in front of his leader.

The servant covered in metal and walked away like a humanoid. The figure, which was treated like a ruler, looked at the prisoner. The prisoner was old and was on his late forty's and with a silver-white beard.

"Ah… my prisoner… has your suffering teach you anything from betraying us?" the ruler asked the prisoner the same question he had asked before.

The prisoner was shaken of pain inside him but the pain didn't stop him from his stubbornness.

"…No… one… day… just… one day… I'm going… to stop you…" he muttered and groaned of the pain.

The ruler laughed and thought the prisoner was joking. "Pathetic! You really think you can stop me! You're weak. Even with that boy of yours won't stop me!"

The prisoner gasped and began to worry, "Where… is he…?"

"The boy of yours is gone and now, he can't remember you or anything else. He's clueless", the ruler had his hand on his cheek and stared at the prisoner.

The prisoner looked at the ground and began to get teary, "Where… IS HE?"

The ruler laughed some more, acting as a sinister heartless being, "To be honest, I don't really know where the kid is at right now"

"You… you… freak!" the prisoner exclaimed. "Where is HE! He and his friends went to stop that _clone_ and now he's GONE!"

"Quite a convenience actually, I'm a freak, I'm not even human", he grinned. "I'm an enemy of his and since when you start to care about _him_? I thought you wanted to abandon him, the same as other parents did a long time ago…"

"What?" he was confused.

"Now that he's gone, I'm going to take control of time and space!" he laughed evilly.

"K…Ky…" the prisoner looked at the ruler who was grinning at him.

"That's right", said the ruler.

* * *

**KH – Treasured Memories – Music**

_Extort unplugged the wiring of the Time Machine as it shut off._

_"Wooh!" he was relieved._

_"That was so cool!" the boy with brown 'sort-of-spiked' hair was astonished, with his eyes opened wide._

_"Thank you, Kyle. I think you should go to bed. We need our sleep", Extort said, as he closes his laboratory door._

…

_"Hey everyone, look at this wimp!" a teenager insulted the 'sort-of-spiked' hair boy._

_"Jack, can you just stop! You're getting annoying already, you low-life! I wish you disappeared!" the boy exclaimed, releasing the anger inside him._

_"Ah, you wish kid... I'm 13-years-old and I'm better than you" he made a sinister smile._

_The boy known as Kyle, looked away with shame and weakness._

…

_The brown haired boy threw in a trashed-doll into a large capsule as the doors closed automatically and began to shake; creating vibrations on the ground making Kyle and the professor fall on the ground. It opened, there was no doll. It was empty. For the first time, this Time Machine worked!_

_"That's incredible", Kyle was amazed._

_"It sure is", the professor smiled, impressed with himself._

…

_"Kyle… I have something difficult to tell you", the professor said in a depressed manner._

_"About what?" Kyle questioned and which eventually his smile disappeared._

_"Once I head off to the Science Museum, I won't be able to take you with me and this is why you're going to be taken by a new family", Extort explained, it was hard for to say._

_The boy was silent; his gleams sparkled in his eyes as he felt lightheaded and watery red eyes._

_"That is unfair!" he shouted with tears._

_"But you have you too", Extort looked at him._

_"No, you're wrong, Extort! I thought you were my friend! This happened to me all the time; people didn't want me for any reason!" He cried out of his lungs._

_When the boy finished, the professor was silent. "Kyle…" he said, reaching his hand towards him._

_"Get away from me!" Kyle left running to his room, locking his door. _

…

_"Kyle, you are going to meet them!" the professor took hold his arm. _

_"No!" Kyle shouted as he bit his hand._

_Kyle dashed into the professor's room, locking the door behind him until he felt Extort ramming at the door as he backed away. One final ram made the door fly out to the wall as Kyle backed away quickly; bumping to a shelf as objects rolled and fell and landed on the keyboard of the Time Machine. A purple vortex sucked in Kyle, struggling to get out as he reached a hand to the professor but vanished like a wink of an eye._

_"Kyle!" Extort shouted with fear._

_Extort dashed to the keyboard as he canceled and commanded to return Kyle but it didn't. Kyle screamed to the top of his lungs, as his fall landed on a giant leaf. He looked around, clueless on what time he went. The melted snow and green life surrounded him as he looked ahead of him and said…_

"_W-Where am I?"_

_Colors began to fade as the boy with the brown hair faded as well with the background and everything eventually turned black. _

**Music Ends…**

* * *

The morning sun killed the good night sleep, its rays cut through the window as its reflections hit at the boy's face. What boy's face? There was a groan, his lazy blue eyes opened slowly as he stared at the ceiling for a moment. His mind was blank, white blank, nothing to remember as data in his brain began to function slowly.

"Another dream…" he whispered, turning to the window at his left.

He lifted his back straight, stretching his arms and body as he turned counter-clockwise and stood with his bare feet. His light tan skin was warm by the June mornings. His crystal blue eyes shined by the sun's light and opened the window door as he stared at a beautiful city.

This city was a large town with friendly people and lots of stores but less cars passing by streets. It was a strange city from any other. But it was a enchanting town, especially next to the sea. The waters were crystal clear and the water was cooling for summer days, like today. The boy adored the view from his home, he lived close to the mountains but it wasn't that bad. He turned away from the window and walked to his calendar hanged on the wall. His finger slide on the silky paper as he saw a circle marked by a red marker and said…

_LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!_

It was today! Today is the last day of school! This gave joy to the 14-year-old, thinking how fast time went since the first day of school and then now. He barely turned 14 a few weeks ago and just three more months, he'll start high school!

"Summer vacation, huh?" he answered to himself with a chuckle. "Man, time flies…"

He turned to his right, staring at a digital clock placed on a small counter. He notices the clock was _7:05_ _a.m._ In his mind, he finally remembered that he was supposed to meet his friends at _7:30_! He quickly dashed to his dresser and opened the cabinet as he grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on in a few moments. He dashed to his bathroom; brushing his teeth. Once finished, he slid his foot into his shoe and dashed downstairs. He opened the door and ran outside. A mature deep voiced called him as he stopped and turned at his right. He can see a man standing behind the front door as he waved back. The spiked-boy sighed of frustration and hastened back.

"Kevin. You leaving already? You didn't eat breakfast", said the adult male with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Master. I have to go. I promised my friends I'll be with them thirty minutes before school", the boy explained as he dashes back.

The man, who is also named, 'Master', had a hand out considering as a wave goodbye. Kevin waved goodbye and turned his head forward heading down the hilly mountain. As the master stared the young teen heading to the town, his smile vanished and become a sad frown.

Kevin entered the large town, Paradise Town, the town where there's less cars and is close to the beach. Kevin gave a smile as he quickly walked past the citizens of the town and generously excused himself to past them quickly.

* * *

As time goes by, three young teens waited impatiently, well one for a friend, as two sat on boxes waiting for their friend to arrive. The impatient one walked back and forth, muttering sounds of anger.

"Where is he?" the impatient teen was frustrated and seemed in a rush.

"C'mon Reece, let's wait for a few more minutes", said the male which was one who sat on the boxes.

"Yeah, he's probably on traffic or something. Reece, you know Kevin, he's always a little late", said the girl with black hair with café skin.

"Yeah I know, but I told him to promise to come a little early", said Reece, his tone frustrated.

The two stayed quiet as they heard panting on their way. It was Kevin! The spiked-tanish-hair boy gasped and took deep breaths, trying to say some words. "Sorry that *gasp* I came *gasp* late. *gasp* There was *gasp* traffic", he said as stood on straight and had a guilty look.

"Well it's about time!" Reece exclaimed as he got close to the spiked-hair-boy. "It's what? 7:39 a.m. and now we can't have decent breakfast together!"

"Sorry… I know I promised to come here early… I failed…" Kevin gave a sad frown and stared at the ground.

He left a palm on his shoulder and turned his head to see Reece with a smile. "You're not… you're not mad?" Kevin questioned; confused.

"Nah… I'm just glad you didn't ditch us out. If you did I would be asking what kind of friend you are", Reece gave a warm smile.

Kevin smiled back and turned to his two other friends. "So, do we still have time?"

"If I'm correct, it's 7:40, so, we just have twenty minutes left…" the male teen frowned.

"Sorry…" Kevin apologized again.

The teen smiled, "Hey, let's go we don't want to enjoy our last day of school without food in our stomachs."

Kevin chuckled, "Okay then, let's go!"

"C'mon!" the girl giggled as she ran inside the diner.

"Hey Alena, wait up!" Reece entered the entrance door and caught up with Alena.

The two left outside chuckled and stared at each other. "You know, time really flies, huh?" Kevin said as he stared at the morning sun.

"I know right, it's like how it all started, when all of us first met", said the young teen with spiky black hair.

"Heh… yeah… all four of us partnered up and we began to talk and became friends… Ahhh… good 'ol times", Kevin laughed at the flashback that he remembered.

"Yeah…" Ian said as he looked at the two which were inside the diner. "Hey, we better get inside, if we want to eat something"

Kevin gave a small chuckle and answer, "Yeah!"

Before Kevin entered to the diner, he felt a sudden pulse in his head as a he felt a sharp pain on the corner of his head. "Gahhh!" He made a small cry as he rubbed his head and pulled the door handle. "It must've been a headache or something…"

* * *

Hmmm… what do you think? A cliffhanger? Foreshadowing? Anything? Please leave a comment or review and give your thoughts about this chapter. ;) Now, I'll be going and will be eating ice-cream! Take that! XD


	2. Last Day of School

Hey guys, welcome back to Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories - Chapter 2! I recently watched Continental Drift, and man, it was so good! Then, a bunch of ideas grew into my head and thought, "Wow! So many ideas! That I think this is going to be the best Ice Age with Kyle story so far!" Buuuutt! That is going to depend on YOU guys if you think this story is better than the last two. And no, don't say that this story is better because the writing and detailing is better (kinda' true but still…). Just think about the idea of the story guys! Also, watch for Ice Age: True Love with Kyle, me and A.G. Wicked worked hard on this story, so hopefully you readers take a glimpse at it. And yes, I'm taking to you, silent readers; don't think I haven't seen my traffic status for this story because I do! ;)

KaylaDestroyer: You will see… All of your questions will be answered throughout the story. ;)

A.G. Wicked: Here's the next chapter for you! :)

Mwang: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Here's chapter two for you! :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Last Day of School

Time runs continuously, non-stop as the four immediately ate quickly before school starts. They can never underestimate time, time fools them; thinking time goes slow, but actually, it goes fast. Kevin took four cut pieces of his pancake, eating as quickly as he can, Ian practically fitting his scrambled eggs all in his mouth, Reece taking big bites of waffles, chewing as fast as he can. Alena, however, ate slowly and chewed her breakfast a little fast but took her time to swallow; knowing that eating fast can end you with a stomachache. She finished her breakfast as the three male teens were waiting for her; she took her last sip of her orange juice as the three boys stared at her.

"What? Can a girl eat like a girl?" she questioned the boys as she crossed her arms and gave an eyebrow at them.

"Well… I'm stuffed." Reece said, drumming his stomach slowly. "But we could've gone a little earlier though…"

Reece gave a stare at Kevin, as the teen looked down in shame; thinking how he failed his friends. "Sorry…" Kevin apologized, again.

"You still bummed about that, Kevin?" Reece asked the spiky-haired boy. Kevin faced his friend, making eye contact with him. He didn't want to answer but he had to. "Well, you keep making me feel bad that I made all of you guys eat late…"

"Listen Kevin, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel bad", Reece said, feeling guilty that Kevin was the whole blame for the situation. "If someone who's going to apologize, it should be me, Kevin. Not you."

Kevin smiled; his heart was beginning to warm again. The guilt melted away from his heart; thinking that his best friend is such a good friend, especially his other two old friends, Ian and Alena. "Thank you, Reece." Reece wanted to give Kevin a knuckle touch as two fists touched and the two friends smiled. "No problem, Kev'!"

"Oh no, we got five minutes until school starts!" Ian exclaimed, staring at his cell phone, completely shocked.

"Well, we better hurry!" Alena said, as she headed to the front entrance door and opened it for their friends to head out first.

The four friends left the diner quickly as they can before the school bell rings. The four dashed to their school as they knew they weren't going to make it. Reece took the lead as the other three followed. Ian glanced at his cell phone one more time as his eyes widen in fear as they had three minutes left! He pointed his phone at Reece which he growled and cursed how fast time went. He immediately stopped and pointed to this thin alley way which heads straight to the school.

"C'mon! This way!" Reece commanded his friends as they quickly entered the thin alley way. Kevin and the others dashed as quickly as possible. Even the last of day of school, students shouldn't be late to class or something terrible happens to them. Kevin didn't want to think about it, he tried to optimistic that everyone will be on time at school until-the school bell _RINGS!_

"Oh no!" Alena cried out as they were close to end of the alley way. The four continued to sprint to school, Kevin in the other hand was getting exhausted and wanted to rest for a little but he didn't want to fail his friends, _again…_

As he continued to sprint, Kevin and his three friends past some sections of hallways from the alley. However, as Kevin ran with his friends, a_**black shadowy cloak figure**_caught the corner of his crystal blue eye. He stopped for a quick second and jogged back to the small hallway which there was nothing. Kevin was confused at first, knowing he saw someone or something.

"Hurry up, Kevin!" Ian shouted back to Kevin as he turned to his friends which were concerned of him. Kevin quickly sprinted to his friends as they continued to head to school. "That was weird?" Kevin said, beginning to breathe deeply, and yet, completely confused about the incident.

"What's weird what?" Reece questioned, confused. "Didn't you see _it?_" Kevin asked; a bit astonished. Reece gave Kevin a quick eyebrow as Kevin had a serious look. "See what?" Reece questioned once more. Kevin panted, sucking in air and back out; he was out of air and was a couple of seconds close to school. "Didn't you see that _person _or _black thing_ when we past this abandon hallway?" Kevin asked as entered to the school entrance and headed to his classroom. "No I didn't Kevin", Reece answered, gasping for air as they hastily entered the classroom. "Are you sure it was all on your head?"

"No, it wasn't all on my head. It was real…" Kevin muttered, looking down. "It stared at me…"

"Hmm… that's weird?" Reece began to think, his hand on his chin as tried to remember if there was anything at that empty hallway. Nothing came into his mind, shaking his head. "Nope, I didn't see anything there."

Soon, they entered the classroom; interrupting their teacher. The four were panting, exhausted from running, their legs feeling like jelly. Their teacher had an enraged stare at the teens. Kevin gave a nervous smile as the others looked down.

"Why you four late?" he asked, tapping his foot on the floor; waiting for an answer. "You're two minutes late!"

"Mr. Lewis, we…" Kevin couldn't make an answer; looking shameful at his teacher. Every other student were interested what terrible punishment will he give to his students. His teacher couldn't keep a grudge, his frown turned to a grin as he chuckled. "Don't worry; it's the last day of school! Why should I give you a punishment assignment? Please, sit on your assigned desk", Mr. Lewis smiled, as the teens were relieved and sat on their desks. "So, class today is the last day of school. You old 8th graders will become young freshman and will work your hardest during high school. I expect all of you to have an outstanding achievement and have great four years in your life! Today, since it's the time to relax and begin your applications for high school! Some of you will have to separate and go off to a different high school and some the same!"

"I know us four will be at Melwid High!" Reece chuckled, giving a small nudge at Kevin with his elbow.

"It might be heart breaking for some of you… One of you might go to Melwid High; others might go to the famous 'Sunset High School'," Mr. Lewis said, as the students heard '_Sunset High School'_, they give a _blah_ of disgust.

"Who goes to Sunset High School!" one of the students questioned in disgust. "My cousin used to go, but she said it's full of nerdy delinquents", a student said, insulting the school.

"Now, now, class. I know you heard horrible rumors of that school. But in my honesty, I enrolled in that high school and it was wonderful. The school is very, very beautiful; it seems so rich and wealthy that students enjoyed being outdoors. The students are well behaved and are intelligent that Sunset High became the number one school in Sunset City," Mr. Lewis explained, thinking the old days he enrolled to that school.

"Who cares about Sunset High! It's full of snobbish losers who got no life and no boys that are cute!" exclaimed a girl at the back of the classroom.

"That's enough, Cynthia!" Mr. Lewis exclaimed, as the student shrugs.

"So, guys! Are we all going to Melwid High!" Reece questioned excitedly, as his friends stared at him. "Of course!" Kevin simply answered. Ian smiled and nodded, "You know I'm going!". Reece stared at Alena as she looked at her hands, thinking of something that's bothering. "Alena, aren't you going to Melwid?" Reece asked. Alena's distraction vanished as she faced Reece and made a smile, "Oh s-sure…you know it...!"

"Alright! It's all four of US!" Reece exclaimed in excitement, high-fiving Ian. Kevin glanced at Alena for a moment, as she was playing with her hands, nervous-looking and depressed-looking; a mixture of together. Kevin began to make a sad frown, thinking that this is new to Alena. _She was never depressed, she was optimistic and fun-loving and encouraging. But something's up in her mind; something's bother her. _Kevin thought as he turned from her and listened to Reece's and Ian's conversation.

* * *

As hours past, the last day of school wasn't so bad. Kevin enjoyed the fun he had with his other classroom courses. They made the last day of school parties, old work returned from the entire year of school, goodbye gifts, yearbooks signed; it was enjoyable for Kevin.

Class was about to end in a few minutes as Kevin stared at the clock as he sighed. He knows that after class, school won't be over for forty minutes because of lunch time. Since school now ends at noon, classes are short and the fun is short for school but Kevin waited for school to be over and after when school is over, summer vacation starts!

It's an excitement for Kevin. He and his friends can enjoy their summer vacation together in certain places that they never went to! Or they can go to the beach for the hot summer and record their memories when they get older to remember.

The school bell rang, everyone immediately dashed from the classroom, happy that school is about to end. Kevin gathered his old assignments and followed his friends until his teacher stopped him. "Kevin, may I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Lewis asked the teen. Kevin looked back at his friends as they were gone and Kevin slowly strolled to his teacher. "What's a matter, Mr. Lewis?" Kevin questioned, laying his assignments on a desk. "Do you remember that high school I was talking about?" his teacher asked, trying to gain Kevin's ability to remember it. "Yeah, Sunset High. What about it?" Kevin questioned, confused at first.

"Kevin, you are completely an outstanding student. I recommended if you attended Sunset High than Melwid", Kevin's teacher suggested. Kevin was a bit in shock to hear that from his teacher, he never knew his teacher would encourage him to a school that everyone despised. "Thanks, but no thanks…" Kevin answered. "I don't want to leave my friends behind… I wanna stay with them until graduation at Melwid"

"Kevin, it's not about your friends…I want to you to do well in school, and this is coming from your teacher." Mr. Lewis said, laying a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Kevin made a weak and answered, "Thanks, I'll think about it…" Until he's done answering, he collects his old assignments and exits his classroom with a mind thinking of choosing his future high school; Sunset High or Melwid?

* * *

Kevin and his friends sat under a tree, collecting shade from the hot sun as they ate their school lunch. Ian smiled at his food; eating a barbeque rib as the barbeque sauce stained all over his mouth and enjoying the taste. Kevin and the others gave a disgusted look at Ian. The way he ate the rib was giving Kevin an oozing feeling in his stomach. Alena turned away from Ian and continued to eat her food; minding her own business. The four friends ate their meal as a soccer ball rolled towards the four friends. A male charges for the soccer ball as Kevin and Reece looks at the teen and smiled at him.

"Hey Reece, wanna play soccer? We need uh…" the teen stares at Ian as he was eating his barbeque rib in disgust. "Two more players…"

"Sure!" Reece accepted and turns to Kevin. "Wanna play?"

"Okay" Kevin simply replied, as he leaves his tray on the ground as they head into the field to play soccer.

Kevin was beside Reece, as one of the players kicked the ball of its teammates. Kevin charged for the player who had the ball, he slide on the ground; stealing the ball away from his opponent and runs to the goal. "All right, Kevin!" Reece cheered, jumping up and fisting his hand into the air as Kevin kicked the ball into the air and kicks it to the goal. The goalie tried to catch the ball but it was too fast to stop. Kevin smiled as everyone cheered him on and calling his name one by one. "Whoa! I never knew you were that good!" Reece was amazed by Kevin's performance.

Kevin chuckled as he scratches the back of his head, "It's my first time playing soccer, actually." Then one of Reece's friends walked towards the two and smiled at the spiky hair boy, "Well, you are very good!"

"Thanks!" Kevin took the compliment with a grin. "Don't mention it, now come on! We gotta' finish this game!" he replied as he was called from his teammates.

As time passes, the game was about to end and the two teams were in a tie. Kevin and Reece were exhausted from all that running, as Reece was the one who can't last forever. Kevin still had the energy to play and will try his best to win the game.

"They're so close!" Alena said, crossing her fingers; wishing them 'luck' to win the game. "Yeah!" Ian agreed, cheering on the defense team that his two friends were in.

At the field, Kevin and Reece were huddled in a group, strategizing to win the game. "Okay guys, Kevin you block, Tom. Reece and I try to take the ball and will pass the ball to you, and the rest will do the same. Got it?" said one of the players, strategizing the game. "You bet!" Kevin understood.

"Go Kevin and Reece! GO KEVIN AND REECE!" Ian and Alena cheered on to their friends, encouraging them.

Kevin and Reece smiled back at their friends. Kevin gave a thumb up as Reece wave a 'hi' to them as they cheered them. The opposite team passed the ball as Reece and the other players became defensive, kicking the ball away from them. Kevin was blocking Tom, the star player of the soccer team, he knew that Tom will be passed by the ball and might take the last goal but Kevin won't let his team down. Reece took the ball as he turned to his opposite side, heading to the goal. He turned back to notice a bunch of players surrounding him. He looked for a way to pass the ball to someone, looked slowly and carefully as he saw Kevin open. "Kevin!" he called him, kicking the ball towards him.

Kevin stopped the ball in time, he heads to the goalie. Before he kicks the ball to the goal, he charged his kick as the goalie was ready to block the ball. However, Kevin was deliberately pushed on purpose by Tom. Tom gave an evilly giggle as he heads to the opposite goal. Kevin didn't give up yet. He's a fast runner and is stubborn to win this game. He got up and dashed to Tom, he slide through his legs, stealing the ball away from him. But Tom wouldn't give up, yet. He kicked the ball from Kevin's legs but Kevin quickly caught the ball with his foot. Tom kicks the ball away from Kevin, holding the ball on his knees. Kevin suddenly, kicked the ball from the amateur high into the air heading to opponents' goal.

The goalie sat on the grass, bored of standing; sighs and plays with the grass as he heard a crash at the goal nets and notices the ball inside the goal. The opposing team was in complete shock, thinking how spectacular it was for the ball to land inside the goal.

"KEVIN! KEVIN! KEVIN! KEVIN!" the crowd cheered, screaming happily in victory.

Kevin adored the praise from everyone, he smiled and high fived his teammates. The crowd still cheers until it got silent, too silent… Kevin was confused as he opened his eyes and saw that everyone was frozen. It's like time was frozen, he saw people had the victory cheer on their faces. Kevin was completely confused and thought he was dreaming but then he heard an applause behind him. He turns to find a man with a black cloak.

"Nice, nice Kevin…" said the cloaked figure, ending his applause. "You really put a show here..."

* * *

Did I make a cliffhanger? Sorry for the suspense but I had to end here. But please comment and review. Constructive criticism is allowed as well. ^^ Hope you liked it!


	3. Confusion

FanFiction: True Story. Once upon a week, there's an author named Mad-Face Pro c.c, a.k.a, PaoloKid14 (now fifteen because I turned 15 last June on the 18th). He updated his favorite story, Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories, then the next day, his story dropped to the bottom dramatically! THE END.

Dang "Dira" fans and other authors, you guys update quickly! 0.0 I'm not much of a DiegoxShira fan, mostly a Diego fan and always a Diego fan. I'm not here to bring hate or anything but I just notice my story and the story that A.G. and I are currently working on, just dropped by a bunch of fan stories! I notice that the past few stories that I've read disappeared in a few days! I was like, "What happened to them?" :0 Please understand that I don't have a problem with you, amazing authors, are updating quickly. The reason I'm saying this is because right after Ice Age 3 came, a bunch of stories were created, and you guessed it, all of them were Buck fanfics. :) But after a year later, there were hardly any stories updating. So, this got me an advantage to readers to read my story. I think it sounds kinda' selfish but ignore that. This was the time when I first made Ice Age with Kyle. ;) Boo-yeah! 2010 was the start when I first wrote a story online. Of course, I was naïve. My writing was very basic, very low on detailing, less vocabulary but two years later, look at me now. My writing is improving over two years and I still need some work to become like a pro, just like KaylaDestroyer, Xion the Author, TheLoneMongrel, DiegoRedeemLover, and other authors who have amazing writing. :) My comment I want to say is: _Thank you guys for helping me inspire into writing, you help me improve on Language Arts and I'm happy that you gave me some constructive criticism and help me with my writing. Thank you so much and love you guys and God Bless. :D P.S. Keep on writing! You too other authors! :)_

Now continue on Ice Age with Kyle, when I commented on True Love with Kyle, I said that my document of chapter 3 for this story was deleted. Well, this is the rewrite. But I was thinking that I can improve it, because chapter 3 seems rushed. But, thank goodness that I was 1/3 done with the chapter, so it's not that long. So, let's continue on the answer review thingy. :P

A.G. Wicked: Hmmm…chips and chocolate together? Sounds interesting… XD

KaylaDestroyer: Stay tuned… ;)

Mwang: Thank you once again! :D

B4ever13: Lol… the irony! XP

* * *

Chapter 3: Confusion

"Nice, nice Kevin…" said the cloaked figure, ending his applause. "You really put a show here..."

The figure strolled slowly to the teen, as Kevin backed away from this stranger. Kevin begins to think that this man in cloak can be a threat. "Who-Who are you?" Kevin questioned nervously; looking at his friends who were frozen in time as a statue; cheering for him.

"Don't you remember?" the man said as stopped, reaching out his hood; removing it. "It's me, you know, Dex."

Kevin gave a confused look, thinking that this man is crazy. Yet, he doesn't know what he wants. Does he know him? As the mysterious man removed his hood, his face was unfamiliar. He has a white face, with emerald eyes, black spiky long hair going back, and seems like he was in his early twenties. Kevin gave a "huh" for an answer, still confused and unfamiliar with the mysterious cloak man. "I guess you don't remember…" he sighed, disappointed that the teen cannot remember him.

"I think you got confused by another person." Kevin said, as he stood back from Dex.

"Heh… whatever…" he answered coldly. He opened his hand as rocks, stones, dirt were collected in his hand. Then the earth elements began to form a weapon club on his hand, pointing at the spiky haired teen. Kevin gasped of amazement of what he summoned. He jumped back making a fighting stance at Dex with two of his fists ready. Dex gave a small chuckle at the teen; he turns his weapon back; laying it on his shoulder while holding it. "Remember or not, you're going with me. Like it or not!"

Kevin glared at the cloaked man; he has to find a way to fight him but with what? He notices a stick on the floor, picking it up and carried it as his weapon. "Really Kevin?" Dex said, disappointed at the teen once again. The cloak man reached into his pocket and had a light aura on his hand. He flings the light aura at Kevin's hand; which was holding the stick. Suddenly, the stick began flash with light with white sprinkles of light. The stick began to transform into a blade. A metal blade. Kevin's eyes widen in fear, yet, he was amazed of this weapon he had. He stared at its shining, new-looking metal that Kevin can actually see his reflection. However, he was angered by this confusion and what this man wants. His head was hurting, he's tired of remembering, he hated that his last day of school was going horrible.

"What's going on!" Kevin exclaimed; throwing the blade at ground. Dex stared at Kevin for a moment before the blade vanished in thin air. Kevin gasped, thinking that for a second the blade disappeared in a blink of an eye. However, the blade reappeared but only in Kevin's hand. Kevin jumped in amazement, thinking how incredible and how impossible and very illogical that a weapon like this disappeared and returns to its _owner's_ wielding hand.

"Kevin, Master of Light; chosen to wield 'Sorin'", said the mysterious man known as Dex, referring to the blade's name. He held his earthly club ready to start a brawl at the teen.

Kevin stared at weapon for a moment, confused about what's going on in mind and who he _really_ was before. But then again, Kevin knew it's time for a fight for his, maybe this "so-called friend" might be able to tell Kevin about all of these confusing encounters. "Okay fine, you ask for it!" he said, holding the weapon close to him, ready to fight.

**KH – The 13****th**** Struggle – Music**

"All right, that's the way I like it!" exclaimed Dex, twirling his club around.

Dex charged to Kevin; ready to throw the club at Kevin. However, Kevin rolled to the ground; dodging the horrendous attack; managing to stab Dex at his chest side. Dex made a small cry as the damage wasn't too brutal, holding his side for an instant recovery. "Is that it!" Dex shouted, as he smashed the ground with his club; creating cracks on the ground floor. By this action, it made Kevin's eyes widen in fear. He knew he should take pre-caution to this figure; he's deadly that club and can kill him with a hit. Kevin threw his weapon at Dex; throwing his force at it, breaking the air. Dex blocked the thrown blade with his rocky club, as a noise "_SHAANK!"_ was created by the collision of the two weapons. The blade twirled back like a boomerang, comfortably landing on Kevin's palm.

"Wow! This is thing is cool!" Kevin glanced at the weapon; amazed by this piece of work.

**Music Ends…**

Dex and Kevin both glared at each other; continuing their little brawl. Suddenly, the surroundings of the school, people, environment, began to wave like hot vapor. Kevin was confused at first, thinking it was that entire time frozen situation that Dex has made. "Oh oh…!" Dex said, as time was slowly starting again. "Time is not going to be frozen for that long!" He gazes at Kevin looking at him as his club vanishes. "We will meet again Kevin…" Once said, he enters into this dark vortex; leaving Kevin alone as time is slowly returning.

Kevin observes his weapon, Sorin, learning how this weapon works. It seems so chaotic how this weapon was made. He throws his hand into the air with the weapon as unknown music played.

**Kevin as got a weapon named, Sorin! It might be handy… Now added to inventory. **

"What was that?" Kevin questioned, turning back and forth what this strange music played at. His weapon disappears in light as time itself began to continue; everyone continued to cheer Kevin's name as he felt a shoulder around his neck.

"Dude, you did it!" Reece exclaims turning to the whole school who was cheering for him, everyone surrounding Kevin and Reece.

Kevin, however, was out of focus; ignoring the celebration of game. "What just… happened?"

* * *

School was finally over; it was time for summer vacation! Three months of no school, a joy for all students, days that shouldn't be wasted. Of course, since summer vacation barely started, it was time to plan some fun trips they should go. School won't be starting until the first day of September; so it's up for the teens to have fun on their vacation. They can become wacky, lazy, crazy, or extreme if they have to.

The teens sat on a mountain cliff, where they watch the sun drops into the sea but they can't directly see the sunset. The mountain cliff was a hangout for the teens when they want to meet. It's a place where they can see the entire city and the sea next to it. Kevin sighed, looking down watching the homes, people passing by, and birds passing one by one. Reece took a glance at Kevin, thinking that something is bothering him.

"Hey you all right, buddy?" Reece asked, concerned of his friend. "Yeah… I'm fine…" he answered softly. Kevin turned his head, eyeing his friend with a weak smile. "Aren't you happy that we won the game?" Reece questioned again, throwing a stick over the stick; heading to a forest in front of them.

"No… it's not that…" he answered, not in the mood to talk. He thought about the Dex encounter, which was so complicated to understand, what does he want with Kevin? It gave questions who this guy is; beginning to make questions and answers about this Dex person. "It's something that I should worry about."

Reece gave an 'Ahhh…" as an answer, leaving Kevin to think about what happened during school. Kevin knew that something is going to change his life, or probably it has already begun. Then Reece thought an idea that will cheer up Kevin and his other two friends.

"Hey guys!" Reece jumped; catching Ian's and Alena's attention, especially Kevin; turning his head slowly to his friend. "Maybe this Saturday or tomorrow, if our parents will let us, we can go to mall together and maybe walk around to the city sites.

Ian and Alena both nodded in agreement, thinking it was a splendid idea. Kevin shrugged, "Hmph… sure, I think it's a good idea…"

"Alright! Let's just hope that our parents can let us go together!" Reece exclaimed of excitement.

Kevin chuckled; maybe going to the mall tomorrow won't be so bad. Probably, it'll get rid of his bothersome mind of the Dex encounter. Since, summer vacation just started, it won't be so bad going outside for half of the day. Just think all the fun things they'll do; playing arcade games, buying summer clothes, eating at the food court, and maybe watch a movie called _Ice Age. _Coincidence?

Kevin also jumped, standing next to Reece; facing him. "Hey, I'm actually excited about this!" Kevin answered, smiling gleefully. "Glad to hear that!" Reece said, also smiling back; happy to know that his best friend is on a '_good mood'_.

"Whelp… I guess it's time to head home…" Ian said, gazing at his cell phone; reading it was_ 5:30 p.m._

"Awww… so soon…" Alena moped, disappointed that her friend his leaving early.

Ian smiled, "Yeah… sorry guys…but don't worry. I'll tell my parents if I can come to the mall tomorrow". Ian and Reece gave a knuckle touch as he left, heading down from the mountain cliff. Kevin sighed, "Hey, I gotta' go too… I'm thinking that '_Master'_ is probably worried that I'm coming a little _late_."

"Master? Isn't he your dad?" Alena questioned, confused why Kevin calls his guardian 'Master'. "Yeah… why do you call him that?" Reece joined in the conversation, curiosity of thinking why he calls him that.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't really know… But I know he's _not_ my father, that's for sure."

"I see…" Reece gave him an eyebrow. Kevin smiled, jogging his way down; heading home. "Bye guys! I'll give you a notice if I'm going!" Kevin yelled, giving a wave good-bye to his friends.

* * *

Kevin turned the doorknob of his front door, the knob squeaked while turning as he opened the door entering his home. Kevin stretched, exhausted from school, playing the game, and hanging out with his friends. He was glad he was home safely, thinking of taking another shower from all the sweat he made. He strolled quietly to the kitchen, grabbing a glass cup from the cabinet. He heads to the refrigerator, grasping on a carton of orange juice, pouring it on the cup. He begins to drink his juice, refreshing himself from all the exhaustion he made.

"You're home late…" said a voice, making the teenager spitting his juice in surprise.

Kevin turns to find his 'Master' at the kitchen doorway with arms crossed. "Oh Master! You scared me…" Kevin said, wiping the juice off his mouth with a paper towel.

"IS that so…" he answered, entering the kitchen. "Yeah…" Kevin said, kneeling on the floor; cleaning the juice on the floor.

"So… how was the last day of school?..." said his master, staring Kevin with an eye.

"Um… it was great actually. I got some old work handed back, had a small party in my classes, played some soccer with Reece and some of my classmates and won the game… then hanged out with Reece, Ian and Alena", Kevin explained his last day of school, throwing away the wet paper towel and begins to wash his hands; removing the stick gunk of the juice.

"I hint that you're hiding something in your voice…" he answered, his tone was serious.

Kevin was shaken of fear, how did he know that something awful happened during in school. Kevin tried to act nonchalant; acting if nothing happened. "What are you talking about?" Kevin asked, sweating a little.

"Something bad happened in school, huh? What happened there?" he said, crossing his arms, giving a glare at Kevin.

"Just what I said… Nothing happened during school; not a fight or a cataclysm!" Kevin answered stubbornly, trying to hide about the man in the black cloak incident.

"Kevin. I can sense your heartbeat going rapidly fast. I can tell that you're hiding something", his master said, giving Kevin a frustrating stare that Kevin couldn't stand to look. Kevin felt his heartbeat beating fast; he knew he can't anything to his 'master'.

"Alright…" Kevin confessed his head down; trying not to eye his master. "After the game when we won, there was this man in a black cloak…"

"A man in a black cloak?" he questioned with an eyebrow, intrigued about this man.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, suppose he wants me to remember him…but I don't… Do I know him?"

"Did he have black hair spiked backwards?..." he asked, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah! Do you know him?" Kevin asked, thinking that his master might who this figure is. His master stared at him, as he stood up from his seat. "No, that was a guess…" he answered as he walked away from the boy. Kevin thought for a moment that maybe, just maybe, his master might know what this Dex guy is.

_Few Hours Later…_

As hours goes by, night was on its way, the stars twinkled as the moon shined the dark earth with its reflected light, gazing at the earth. Kevin was in his room, throwing a ball to the wall, catching it and repeatedly doing it again. Kevin was tired and waited for time to pass by, throwing the ball continuously at the wall; creating thuds. His spiky hair was flat and wet from his shower as he sighed from the boredom. He heard his door room opened, turning his head at the doorway. His master stood there with a tired face.

"Kevin, can you please stop making that racket… I'm trying to rest…" he answered coldly, yawning.

"Oops… sorry… about that…" Kevin apologized, catching the ball and putting it away. "Thank you…" was all the master said, closing the door. Until now, Kevin thought of the hang out with his friends at the mall! Immediately he called his master before he left.

"Master wait!" Kevin called him, sitting up facing the doorway. "Yeah…" he answered again. "Hey um… would you mind if I go and hang out with Reece and the others at the mall tomorrow?"

"Hmm… I don't know Kevin…" his master said, unsure if he wants the fourteen year old go by himself with his friends.

"Oh c'mon, please master! It's my summer vacation and all of friends are going." Kevin persuaded his master; convincing him that Kevin can go to the mall.

"Well… sure…just be safe…" he muttered, allowing him to go, but yet, not having the feeling to let him go out.

"Thanks!" Kevin grinned happily. His master gave a soft smile, closing the Kevin's door as the teen jumped excitedly. He went to his phone, texting his friends that he's going. Kevin lay on his bed mattress, gazing at the ceiling with a smile. "Tomorrow is going to be the best summer day ever…"

He flickered his lamp as the room grew dark as Kevin grew drowsy. His eyes closed as he knew that tomorrow is going to start his journey or destiny…

* * *

FINALLY! Sorry for the wait! I haven't been using my computer lately, mostly because I've been "babysitting" my siblings while my mother is at work. Yup, so I'm busy at the moment. :( Also, be sure to look out for the music that I add to bring mood for the story. So, how was the chapter? Was it good? Any "suspicions" on anyone? Please comment/review yady-yada… (Not a word…)

By the way…Are there any Diego/Kyle, father/son fans? :3 Anybody? I actually want fan support. :D


	4. Hollow Creatures

Hello again, reviewers and silent readers. Kinda' busy at the moment so, I barely have the time to make this chapter and I was grounded too…hehe. I'll try to update as soon as possible. School is getting close just a few more weeks! It's starting on the 28th and I'm becoming a sophomore! ^^ But don't worry. However, I can't promise you that I will be updating frequently. I'll try to update every week or less. It's that I'm babysitting my siblings and well, I can't concentrate on writing my chapters. So, there will be some quietude during school year because some of my brothers will be at school on an afterschool program. It will just be my sister and me while she's sleeping and me doing story work. :P

Yay! I got one Diego/Kyle, father/son fan! Hey—one fan is something! :D

Guest: Hehe…thanks! I give credit to Kingdom Hearts for some references to the story and probably some very soon!

KaylaDestroyer: Thank you. And yes, I think adding music into the story is a great idea. You're welcome! :) Plus, the song that you said that goes with Diego's and Kyle's relationship together is it from Nelly? If so, then the only part that kinda' goes with their relationship is this: _I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be?/Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream./Travel back, down that road, will you come back? No one knows./I realize, yeah it was only just a dream…_

This part was kinda' sad actually; thinking that their relationship was not reality. :(

A.G. Wicked: It might take years…or maybe longer…

Mwang: Whoa… Hehe… I feel for you—I hate smart phones with their auto correct. Even though, I have a smart phone. ^_^ lol

Also for some reason, my chapters seem…um…short! I don't know why, but almost every chapter is about 2,500+words or more. Isn't that enough!? I think fanfiction is just trolling. Trollolo!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hollow Creatures

**KH – Treasured Memories – Music**

_A clumsy green sloth made a smile; suggesting if the boy can stay with his herd. "Hey, why don't you come with me and maybe stay with me in my herd."_

_"You have a herd?" A boy with brown sort-of-spiky hair questioned, confused of a sloth to have a herd._

_"Yes I do…but, I have to find them…because, I'm lost too…" the sloth gave a nervous smile, while the human made a small chuckle._

_"Okay, I'll go", the boy decided; beginning to walk with the sloth. "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Kyle; Kyle Stanford."_

_"The name's Sid; Sid the Sloth." The green fungus sloth replied as the two began to search the sloth's herd. _

…

_"Welcome to the herd." A woolly mammoth said, grinning at the human boy as he jumped in surprise. _

_"Honey, what's your name?" said a female mammoth, walking forward to the human. _

_"K…Kyle." He answered nervously. _

_"I'm Ellie", the she-mammoth introduced herself; as she revealed her calf next to her. "And this here is Peaches."_

_The human made a soft smile, waving his hand to the calf as she waved back with her trunk; smiling happily at the human. The bull mammoth strolled to the human; trying to bring a smile, "The name's Manfred, but you can call me Manny and that guy over there is Diego" He pointed to saber-tooth as he glared the human; walking away from the boy. The human-boy frowned, wondering why the sabre was inhospitable to him. _

…

_The herd quickly enters into the human-boy's handcrafted tent; snuggling with the boy and each other. However, one member was missing and it was their saber-tooth friend._

_"Um, what about your tiger friend?" the boy asked, staring at the saber-tooth; who was facing the opposite of the herd._

_Manny, the woolly mammoth, also noticed his friend isn't sleeping and snuggled in warmth, only suffering in the cold, unforgivable rain. "Aren't you coming?" The mammoth asked, giving an eyebrow._

_"Nah… I don't want to sleep with that 'thing' that is with you!" he answered coldly, as Kyle was heartbroken by his comment. _

…

_"You!" the saber on the boy shouted; glaring him with his hazel eyes._

_"You!" the boy with brown sort-of-spiked exclaimed; glaring back the sabre. "What are you doing here?!"_

_"Hunting! What are you doing here?!" Diego replied the same question; getting off the human._

_"Getting water! Is there a problem with that!?" Kyle answered; crossing his arms; giving the saber-tooth an eyebrow. _

_"Listen kid! This is my herd and my turf; you don't belong here!" he shouted, face to face to the boy; becoming a threat to Kyle._

_The boy growled. "Listen, I don't know what you're deal is but you're NOT the boss of me. And plus, I'm NOT taking your precious herd away from YOU!"_

_The saber was taken aback by the human's comment; admitting that he's not really taking the herd away from him. "Quiet kid! You've probably got no friends at home!" he made an insulting comment, which Kyle was kept quiet; waking away from the saber._

…

_"Diego…" called a sudden, dark menacing voice._

_"Huh? Oh, it's you…" said Diego looking at a strange looking figure that's a primate._

_"The plan has been completed. Now you can go off with your herd." said the figure, giving an evil grin at the human-boy who was inside in a straw sack, peeking out of a small hole._

_"What?! Diego you got this planned out!" Kyle shouted, as tears wet his cheeks, the gleams in his eyes sparkled. _

_"…" Diego was silent._

_"Y…You jerk! Why would you do this to me? I've never anything bad to you! I hate you!" Kyle exclaimed, having the thought that his heart would never forgive the saber._

_"K…" Diego tried to say the boy's name but couldn't._

_"Now that the boy made said some words to you, he is going to suffer." the figure grins evilly, taking Kyle away._

_The comment made the saber alarmed. "What? I didn't agree with that!" Diego protested with a stunned expression_

_"Well, too bad! You chose what the boy will face." the primate figure quickly left, disappearing in the trees. _

Everything begins to fade away as the saber felt so guilty; looking down on what horrible decision he made. Judging someone that he didn't took a chance to know, now, it was up to him to find him…

**Music Ends…**

* * *

"AAAH!" Kevin opened his eyes, he panted, his body was tired as the sun's ray burned his eye lids; leaving him tireless. He tried to sleep a little more, like a couple of hours more but his body was fully generated with energy. He sighed, sating up from his bed as he looked at the floor; confused. "What are these dreams telling me? They're just the same thing…"

He turned to look at the clock at his counter, reading that it's _9:07 a.m._ _I won't be going to the mall very soon… Probably, I should take a walk around the neighborhood…_ He thought; as he heads to his dresser and changes his afternoon clothes. He picks up his shoes and enters his bathroom, brushing his teeth and fixing his messy spiky hair. He looks in the mirror and smiles at his white shinny teeth and heads to the exit door of his home. He passes by the kitchen picking up some _pop tarts_ for breakfast and greets a goodbye to his guardian.

"See yeah later, master, I'll be back around the afternoon." Kevin said, leaving the door closed.

"Bye…!" his guardian replied back. Once the teen left, his master frowned sadly, sighing how guilty he will be when they have their _talk_ once Kevin returns.

Kevin strolled through the neighborhood, breathing the fresh air of nature surrounding him. _Leaving close to the beach is not so bad. _Kevin thought as smiles, waving to some familiar faces he met in school or the ones he recognized from his street. Kevin thought, smiling in the inside. However, he thought about the weapon that he had. He looked at the palm of his hand, thinking of sign to help him. _What does he want with me? Why doesn't the blade appear when I want it to?_ He questioned himself; confused what had happened yesterday. But he should forget about it though, but…will that guy with the black coat come back? Kevin will never know. It's just a matter of time when he will meet his adversary.

Continuing on his walks, he passes by the Thimus Caves. He thought about taking a look at the caves, while wasting time so he can go to the mall with his friends. He dashes towards the cave, meeting the cave at its entrance. Kevin looks up the tunnel's height, giving a _wow_ for an answer. He looks ahead, barely anything; the rooms of the cave were full of darkness. Kevin carefully watched his steps as he enters the cave's domain.

"Hellooooo!..." Kevin shouts into the cave; his voice echoes into the depths of the hollow cave. Kevin shrugs, entering the cave as he places his hands on the cave walls; walking slowly.

Entering more into the cave, he sees these carvings of ancient pictures. Kevin walks towards the carvings, printed by white material, imaging a human being. Kevin studied the picture as more and more images of drawings on the wall appeared. He touched the wall, feeling the pictures' white colored images. He turns to see animalistic drawings of a mammoth. Kevin was interested and thought that these drawings were created during the Ice Age. _Wow._ Kevin was impressed.

However, he heard footsteps of solid boots behind him. His ear jittered, and by instinct, he turns quickly looking at a man in a black cloak! The man stood on top of a hole of the cave, circling around him of light. "You!" Kevin growled, as his blade summoned automatically.

The figure turned his head at the teen; his face was covered in darkness and gave an evil chuckle at the teen. Though, Kevin didn't recognize this figure, the other man, Dex, was skinny and tall. But this one, he was muscled; his coat was a size of extra-large. His voice from his chuckle was dark and menacing. This gave a thought to Kevin that this man is different.

"Your fate now begins…" he said, turning away from the teen, as a dark vortex forms, entering it.

Kevin charges towards the dark portal with his weapon in hand. By surprise, he was stopped by these monstrous creatures, blocking the way from the vortex. Kevin gasped, shocked to see these unknown creatures to exist. One of these creatures had an image of a wolf, but had sharp claws and bulky body for an anatomy body. Its eyes glow red, as the other creatures preyed on the human as he walked back. "What the heck are these things?!" Kevin cursed, holding his weapon close to him. He looks ahead, watching the dark, shadowy vortex disappear in thin air.

The wolf monster lunged on the human, Kevin quickly jumped back, landing hard on the floor. Kevin groaned, picking up his weapon. The creature charged towards him as Kevin slashed the creature in half. The creature disappeared into dark dusk, disappearing into the atmosphere. Kevin was taken in shock how vulnerable were these creatures to his weapon, Sorin. Kevin points his weapon at the two creatures left on the battle. "Okay, who wants some!" Kevin shouted, slicing the second creature. The third unknown creature tried to lunge on the human; however, the teen threw his blade at the wolf monster, taking multiple hits, destroying the creature. Kevin panted; exhausted from the battle he had with these unknown beings. His weapon disappears in a flash, looking at his palm of his hand once again; he learned that the blade is summoned when he needs aid. Kevin leaves outside the cave, heading straight to his hang out with his friends.

Although, what were these creatures? Why were these things controlled by this unknown man? What were they? Kevin questioned, heading to the top of the small mountain. What will he expect next?

* * *

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOO! I did NOT want this chapter to be short! I actually wanted to be long, but I wanted to update, since it has been like two weeks or more. But for sure, I'll make the next chapter long! ;)

Oh, by the way, silent readers or readers, in aside note for an author like me, follow this story or favorite it. It'll be nice for you guys did. :)

Mad out!


	5. Rememberance

Okay, I know what you are going to say. I know I promised that I'll update every week, right? Well, I guess I broke it… I'm very, very busy…with school. Chemistry is killing me and procrastinating also. Hehehe…yeah…sorry guys but, I think I'll be update slowly… :/ Yeah, I know.

A.G. Wicked: I know right…it sucks. :(

KaylaDestroyer: These wolf monsters are gonna come back soon…very soon. And many, many questions you asked. Hopefully, you don't get confused which is Kyle or which is Kevin. ;)

Now, I'm starting off the characters that we all love. I kinda' get bored writing Kevin's events; not that I'm losing interest or anything, but I feel like I need to include other events in the story.

**UPDATE: Well, here's the updated, completed chapter 5 for you guys. So, I hope you enjoy the rest. I'm starting on chapter 6. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rememberance

So, many years, so many little time… It feels like forever that boy who once saved the herd's home and themselves from chaos destruction but…do they still remember them?

A mammoth and a small mole hog entered and explored into the depths of this island that was a continent. It was their hobby; they like to explore new places; they want to learn new things. It was normal. The mammoth is female with a pony-tail feature on her hair, my, she is a young teen. Her mole hog friend, he is small, quite the shy kind and very the nerdy-smart person. They went together and explore the places that everyone would never go. However, there is a certain area that no one entered. It was abandon with trees surrounding them, it was like a jungle; dark and dense.

The mammoth and mole hog entered into the dark depths of the woods. The female mammoth looked around, humming; very suspicious about this place. It's like she's been here before. The mole hog shivered in fear, he didn't the looks of these dark woods.

"P-Peaches…are you sure about this…?" he questioned, hugging himself and looking around; imaging horrifying thoughts in his mind.

"Of course, Louis, it's not like you are scared" Peaches replied, observing around the woods. "It feels like I've been here before… Why does it feel so familiar?"

"I dunno but can we get outta' here…" Louis shivered once more as he was very close to Peaches.

As they continued to walk, a red beam-color of light twinkled like a red star in the sky. Peaches had her eyes half lit; the red light was bright, giving the color red around the woods. The red light was hidden in some vines, dangled around trees and shrubs as there was an opening of light above, appearing the sky. Peaches was in awe, she moved her head forward; at the red light. Carefully, her trunk slowly reached to the red light. The feeling of this light was like a "stone". She removed the vines; there was a red jewel or ruby stone on the rock. Peaches had the feeling that she remembered about this red stone. _Who does this belongs to?_ She questioned herself. As she grabbed the red stone, the feeling felt so old. The stone was covered in dirt and moss. She cleaned the stone with her trunk and smiled at its beauty.

The mole hog's eyes widen bigger than its regular size. "Wow…it's so beautiful…" He smiled and looked at Peaches as she also smiled.

"I know…" she said, amazed as the red jewel began to light up; reflecting the sun's light.

She turns back to area where the red jewel was. She tend to notice a white image or marking on the stone wall. She was curious, probably it'll tell her who or what it belonged to. She removed the vines some more, and then an image was shown. It imaged a mammoth. Peaches is confused. _A mammoth?_ She asked. She removed the vines and find a drawing of three mammoths, a saber-tooth, a sloth, two possums, a weasel, two wolves, and last but not least, three humans…

Her eyes widen. That drawing! It was made by her! This island was her home but the continental drift destroyed and separated parts of the continent! She recognized her drawing, and the stone. It belonged to "him". _Who's him and what's his name?_ She had the stone on her trunk but the shock made her drop it.

"Peaches! Are you okay?!" Louis jumped on her back and stroked the back of her head.

"Uh…yes…" Peaches muttered, as she picked up the red stone. She stared at it for a few seconds, and then she hugged it as tears streamed from her eyes. Louis was completely confused, why was this stone so important to her? He can ask her but she was having her moment, probably it was someone she cared about. Luckily, Louis guessed it right, this stone belonged to someone she cared about but she can't remember him… Strange…how can she forget… then she remembered; it was six years ago when she last saw "him".

In her head, she pictures the three humans. She remembers; they are not from this time…they're modern humans. She tries to image the female human, she had short hair with a mini skirt but she can't picture her face…or she can't remember her name too. But she remembers the female's personality; she was smart, kind of aggressive, and also kind. Then came another human, she remembered he had blond hair with it spiked in the front, however, she can't remember his name or how he looks. His personality, she laughed; he was persistent, the dimwitted kind, he has a sense of humor, very sarcastic and was kind as well. Then last one was the important one, he was special and everyone loved him, especially, her uncle Diego which he so much cared for him; he actually cried… His personality was everything that the herd liked; he was kind, smart, optimistic, fights for his friends, brave, and friendly. He had the sort-of-spiked hair and had brown eyes but she didn't get fully detailed on his facial feature. He was like a blur of a fog and he was fading slowly…and slowly…

"Peaches…?" Louis called. Her eyes opened as he had a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I must tell the herd about this…they are not going to believe this!" Peaches said, dashing out of the woods.

"Peaches wait!" Louis called back, afraid to be alone.

* * *

Just not too far away from the duo, animals of different kinds of species roam around each other. There is a particular species of animals that are close together. There were two adult mammoths, two saber-tooth tigers, two sloths, and two possums. They were known as a herd. They go everywhere with each other; they are a family; never leaving each other's side.

The male bull mammoth strolled around to their large island home, it was a soothing island. He watched the waves crash to the beach as he relaxed and stared what nature takes. He closes his eyes and listens to the waves' bursting crashes. He sighed. This is home, he thought. He remembered his previous adventure a few weeks ago. The world collapses; breaking the continents into smaller continents as he risked his life to go back home to his family. He remembered the villainous pirate, Gutt, and his crew as they face off each other. His stubbornness won the battle, he has his family back and his herd now has a new home to settle in. However, he had this touch of feeling that he's been here before. But he doesn't know why, the island is very different, the environment is different but why does it feel the same?

"Manny…?" called a voice behind him. He opened his eyes, turning his head towards his call from the voice. He notices his mate, Ellie, as she slowly approaches to him. She held his trunk with hers as they sit together, watching the crashing waves in a sunny morning.

"Beautiful and peaceful, isn't it?" she asked, her head laying on his as she sighed of amazement. "It felt like it was yesterday."

"What was?" Manny asked. His eyebrow up high and was curious what she meant.

She chuckled of the memory as she turns her head to him and smiled. "The time when the earth fell apart, you trying to get back home and you fought with Gutt to save us. Time went so fast…"

Manny released a chuckle; agreeing with her. It was one heck of an adventure; the earth split apart, fighting with pirates, encountering the sirens, and meeting the hyraxes. What's next?

"Manny?" Ellie called him once more. Manny released an "hmph" for an answer. "I had this dream…and it was a strange one."

"What's about?" Manny asked, as he got closer to her.

"Do you remember what happened six years ago?" she questioned him. Manny was puzzled, what did happen in the last six years? Manny shrugged and waiting for her to answer. "Do you remember those three humans? The ones at aren't from the Ice Age who are from the future. As they say."

Manny thinks for a moment. Three humans? Future? Six years ago? Then, it hit him. Those three humans that saved his Ice Age home! "Yeah, I do! But I don't remember what happened to them." Manny answered with slight smile in his face.

"I was going to ask you that. Only for six years, we completely forgot about them…especially him." Ellie answered in a small tone, which she was depressed.

"Him…?" Manny asked confused who she was talking about.

"I had a dream about the three humans. Then that one boy who saved us all, who deeply cares about us, was gone like small dust. Don't you remember him...? He had that soft voice, a warming smile, that bright side thought and bravery. I cannot believe I forgot about him…I can't remember what's his name or his friends' name also." Ellie said, as she was depressed and guilty to forget the three.

"Hey, didn't Diego like him?" Manny asked, as another thought came into his mind. He remembers his saber friend cared about this boy that Ellie was talking about.

"The boy? Oh yes he did" Ellie chuckled of the memories that were left in her mind. "At first, they didn't like each other and moments later, they grew close…too bad he had to leave…I still wonder what happened to him. I can't remember what really happened to him".

"Don't worry, I bet it's gonna come back some day. I can't believe that dream of yours just made us remember them" Manny said, as he held Ellie close.

"I know… All of those years…" Ellie muttered, laying her head on him.

"Mom!"

"Did I just hear Peaches?" Ellie asked her mate as he looked at her for a moment then heard the voice again.

"Mom!"

"Yeah, it is Peaches." Manny agreed. He turns his head to the direction of his daughter's voice coming from. He saw Peaches charging towards them, swinging something on her trunk with a smile on her face. As she made it to her parents, Peaches gasped for air as she took a couple of deep breathes to catch her air.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ellie asked, concerned what her daughter is excited about.

"It's something that we found, Peaches' mother" Louis explained, taking Peaches' words for her.

"Yeah, look" Peaches revealed a red crystal on her trunk. It shined by the sun's light as Manny and Ellie were amazed by its structure and beauty.

"Where do you found it?" Manny asked, staring at Peaches.

"I found it over there," Peaches pointed to the area where Louis and herself explored at. "But do you know what this is?"

"I don't understand…" Ellie was confused by Peaches' question.

Peaches had a huge smile on her face and answered, "Remember the time when that _boy_ came to the Ice Age and saved us from the bad humans. Well, this belongs to him! It's his friendship charm thingy that his friends came up with."

Ellie's and Manny's were stunned. Now, they finally remember who this belongs to; that boy that Ellie was talking about recently. They cannot believe this crystal came back to them as if there was a sign. A sign of a return…

"Now, I remember him…" Manny sadly answers. He remembers he cared about that human boy who was part of the herd; he deeply regretted to forget about him. He was family but now he's gone…

Ellie, however, smiled at her daughter and mate. "I know that they will return…someday"

"Mom! Dad! I've also got something to show but bring everyone! They also have to see this!" Peaches said excitedly. The three mammoths walked together, heading to the rest of their herd as they got some big news.

* * *

Well, I guess that's it for the chapter. Yes, I know…it's not extended but I at least updated. I knew the waiting can be horrible but for sure, I'm working this story. ;) So, please, please review or comment on this story. I might need some motivation. :) Please, or I'll give you a cookie. :D

Okay, Mad out. :)


	6. The Mall

Hey guuuys! Sorry for my delay, I'm busy during the weekdays, so, I don't have the chance to write anything but of SCHOOL! DX Sophomore year is hard and stressing. I'm techniquely failing Algebra 2 for the record with an 'F'. I need my credits! Oh please, why can't school be so easy and they say college is gonna be harder than this…smh…

Okay, let's ignore that. I've been on a verge of getting the juicy stuff of the intro part of Kevin, the new MAIN character instead of Kyle… Now, why is it called Ice Age with Kyle? I personally I don't know why…but it's rather strange naming it, Ice Age with Kevin 3. So, I stayed with Kyle. Mostly, because Kyle's stories from one and two will mix together and make a better understanding of the organization and why they want Kyle from the sequel of IAwK which is going to explain in this 'thirdquel'. :D I believe this is not a word.

Jada: You will see. ;)

A.G. Wicked: You're gonna find out soon but not this soon, if you understand me.

KaylaDestroyer: It's gonna give Diego a lotta regret because he promised himself he will try NOT to forget him(Kyle) but…you know…

* * *

Chapter 6: The Mall

It took time to get to the hang out. Kevin was exhausted and confused of his encounter with these "creatures". What were they? And who was that cloaked man? And what did he mean by "your fate now begins…"? Kevin held his head, a headache was forming and it was a painful one. Why is his summer vacation changing all of a sudden? His was life normal; he was a student, living with someone he cared about and made three friends two years ago. But, why now? Why is everything changing all of sudden? It was these dreams, that strange man, Dex, the creatures and the man in a black coat. What are these things linked to? Kevin thought for a moment. _Well, the dreams talk about this kid named Kyle…making friends with these prehistoric animals…? Sounds very imaginative… This should be a story. _Ironically. _Then, there is that man, Dex, who believes I'm his friend. Yet, he was wearing that black coat, the same as the man I encountered at the Thimus Caves. So, those are linked together! But, there's the 'creatures', it seems that man summoned them to distract me…? So, suppose the creatures and the man are linked together and also something to do with the weapon that appears in my hand when I'm endangered…_

Kevin went back to reality; he notices he was just a few minutes away from his hang out. Kevin walked towards the small mountain as he still thought about yesterday and what his summer vacation change. He hoped that everyday will go smoothly as he and his friends enjoy themselves at the mall. It was his first time leaving out of the city. It's like fifty minute away by foot; close to an hour. However, by car it's like ten minutes. Such a change. Kevin thought about the activities he's going to do at the mall with his friends. He thought about enjoying his entire day of eating at the food court, playing arcade games, buying some summer clothes, watching and etc. He just hopes that everyone goes. It wouldn't be fun without the four of them. Kevin and the others were like glue; their friend is unbreakable and they were destined to meet.

Kevin heads his way up to the mountain as his three friends with big grins on their faces. Kevin smiled back; happy that they all had permission from their parents that they can go to the mall. "Hey, you made it just in time, Kev'" Reece smiled as he gave a joking comment. "For once…"

"Hey! Give me a break!" Kevin gave a slight chuckle; giving Reece a soft punch at his arm.

Alena smiled staring both at Kevin and Reece. "So, how much did you bring?"

"I brought thirty-five dollars" Ian answered. He patted his pocket; gesturing that his money is in his wallet.

"Seventy" Reece simply replied as three of his friends' jaw dropped. "Hehe…I don't mean to show off or anything."

"Well, I brought forty bucks—just buying things are I really want to buy", Alena explained, turning her at Kevin. "How 'bout you, Kevin?"

"I just brought fifty. Just in case for emergencies" Kevin answered, as his friends nodded and looked at the city.

"So…we taking the bus or not?" Reece looks at the bus stop, waiting for his friends to answer.

Ian turns to Reece, "Of course, it's the only way it can take us to downtown. And ROOM! We are there at the mall."

Reece chuckled at his comment. "Well, durh! I know that." Ian made a frown as he was easily hurt by his comment. Ian was the sensitive one and quite can be the nervous type as well. Reece felt sympathy over Ian as he smiled and gave a noogie at his spiky black hair. "I mean it in a bad way, bro"

Kevin notices the bus coming to the drive way as it was heading to the bus stop. He turns to his three best friends, "C'mon! The bus is heading to the bus stop! We cannot be late!"

Immediately, the four dashed down their mountain hang out and heads to the bus stop. Kevin had this familiar feeling about their run together, seemingly that they are in a rush. Kevin's light bulb light up as the déjà vu sense was when he and his friends were gonna be late to school; the last day of school. The four reached to the bus stop as there was huffing and puffing when they stopped. Kevin picked his head up as he saw the saw the bus reaching its end to the stop. Kevin gathered his quarters and climbed up on the bus and dropped his quarters into paying bank next to the driver and sits at the back of the bus as his friends sits next to each other. The bus starts to drive into the streets and enters to the driveway and then into the city.

A few minutes has past and the bus made to a stop as Kevin and the three left the bus and stared at the large mall just a few one-third of a mile away from them. With excitement, the three head into the mall was they were amazed by the view of the huge mall. It was enormous! The mall has a three story height with a lot of stores and Kevin was amazed and excited about this. All of the big plans of what he and his friends are going to do are going to be bigger. The four teens were surrounded by people as this mall was famous for its sales.

"What should we do first?" Ian asked his three friends. Kevin, Reece, and Alena were silent for a couple of seconds; thinking what they should do.

"Oh! Let's go shopping!" Alena suggested as she jumped around with excitement. However, the three males gave an unsure sound which Alena had a glare at them. It was obvious that shopping is mostly a _girl_ thing. "Oh c'mon, guys! Just because shopping is not a 'guy' thing, doesn't mean you shouldn't bother whine about it."

"Well, you're a girl. We are guys—men." Reece said. Alena crossed her arms and gave them the 'look'.

"Oh, give me a break…!" Alena rolled her eyes at Reece's comment and walked away from them and answers, "Oh yes, you three are manly enough to come with me to go shopping… Bunch of sissies…"

Kevin sighs and shrugs as he follows Alena which the other two males follows their friend. Alena entered into one of the stores and headed to clothes aisle. Her eyes sparkled by the amazing fashion of the summer clothes that they were selling. In surprise, a poster of the mall read: _Summer Sale Discount: 24% off._ Alena smiled even more as she searches her favorite clothes that she wants to buy and gathers them in piles.

"So, I guess this is all you're gonna buy?" Kevin's eyes widens in astonishment as he sees the pile of clothes that Alena gathered. Most of the clothes were summer skirts, shirts, and etc; just summer clothes.

Alena giggles at Kevin's comment. "No, these are just suggestions what I like the most. Then, I'll try them on and see if I like it or not." She heads into the fixing room as the three male teens waited for Alena while she changes to her clothes.

Just a few minutes past, Alena finally came out of the fixing room while a big grin in her face with chuckle. "So, boys, what do you think?" Alena came with some shorts that reached to her thighs and a yellow button shirt with a white shirt under her button shirt. The three's jaws dropped by Alena's appearance as they were speechless. Alena gave a small giggle and blushes that the boys knew that she looked pretty or 'hot' in those clothes. In decision, she decides to buy the summer clothes and changes back to her regular clothes.

* * *

Soon, the four teens leave the store with Alena carrying a bag of her new clothes. Reece was quiet by Alena's clothes and didn't want to talk about it. Ian was red for a few minutes and couldn't get rid of that 'picture' of his head. Kevin wanted to do what he wanted to do and he also wants his friends to enjoy it too. "Okay, how about we go to the arcade!?" Kevin suggested with his hands close together.

"Hmmm… Sure, why not?" Reece simply answered as his other friends also agreed.

"Okay, I'll go buy the tokens! Just meet me at the games!" Kevin said agreeing to pay his own money for the tokens of his friends and his own. Kevin jogged happily to his way at the register to buy the tokens. He thought about how fun he is going to have with his friends. But again, he was day dreaming again until he faced a boy wearing a hoodie with some sun glasses. Kevin screamed as the boy screamed and bumped to each to other as they flew apart. Kevin strokes his head from the bump with the stranger he faced. He gets up and looks down to see the boy was on the floor; groaning in pain.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to." Kevin apologizes as he feels guilty and stupid that he wasn't paying attention what's ahead of him.

Kevin reached out a hand to the boy who seems that he was in his early years at the age of fourteen; just like him. The teen looked at Kevin as he held his hand and stood up and removes the dust off of his white jacket. The teen was wearing a white jacket with a blue shirt with a _Mad-Face _symbol on it and some blue jeans with white tennis shoes.

When the teen stood up, his hoodie came off of his head as his hair was _**sort-of-spiked**_ and the color of _**brown**_. His eyes were brown under his sunglasses. He smiled and answered, "It's cool. I know it was an accident."

Kevin smiled and was glad that the teen wasn't mad or anything. He seems like a good person with a good heart. However, he did not recognize this teen but he seems familiar…it's a strange sense but how…? "What's your name?" Kevin asked the mysterious teen.

"My name is—" he answered but was cut off by someone.

"Little bro! Hurry up!" shouted a young man at the entrance of the mall.

The teen looked at Kevin meaning he needs to leave right away. "Sorry, I gotta' go…" He runs to the young man and they leave together in just a few minutes. But somehow, he was familiar and yet, he feels that this is the last time that he'll see this mysterious teen again...

* * *

GAAAAAAAAAAASP! Who could that mysterious teen could be!? :O Please review! And I apologize with the short chapter. I just wanted to update before I go to bed to wake up for school. School…


	7. Sunset High

Well, I finally updated as quickly as possible! :D My last update was Monday in the morning when it's still dark. Of course, it can be strange and confusing for some of you guys because I live in the US, and some of you might live different countries other than the United States.

Hmmm… Surprisingly, there is nothing to talk about… Mostly, I talk about news or anything that is giving me a reason why I haven't been updating or anything like that. Wow, that's kind of new. :) Then, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review guys. Reviews give me motivation and inspiration and also I like reading my reviews. :)

KaylaDestroyer: This chapter is for you.

* * *

Chapter 7: Sunset High

In a huge school, there are students populated and new arrivals. It was the day of registration for the new students who are attending Sunset High. Everyone was excited and new students joined into this school. It was a nervous day for the new arrivals but also exciting. It was the day when the 8th graders into young freshman and now set off into responsibility; becoming into small, young adults. No one has ever thought of this coming; high school is going to be tough but knew it's going to be fun also for the "Sunset High" students.

The new enrolling students gathered into lines outside the school; waiting to be instructed by an administrator. The students talked to one other; knowing each other and wasting time until they were notified. Two friends waited as the excitement of freshman year is just right at the front door. One was a male with blond hair with a dark blue beanie on his head, a blue shirt with a "P" imaged on his shirt and with a black shirt under, and dark indigo jeans. The other was a female with gorgeous, long golden brown hair with a tan brown shirt and right at the left side was a small burgundy flower, and blue skinny jeans. They held their luggage and backpacks around themselves as it was one huge rolling suitcase filled with clothes, one other suitcase as they held on their left hand and one was their school backpacks.

"Can you smell that, Sara?" said the teen with the blond hair with a beanie over his head, smelling the fragrance of the fresh air surrounding him.

The girl giggled at his comment, "Smell what?"

He took another deep breath with his eyes closed and grinned at his friend, "I smell freshman year, baby!"

"Of course, summer vacation just started yesterday and now we are old 8th graders and now becoming freshman, Justin." Sara smiled with excitement; her adrenaline was low and her heartbeat was increasing by the excitement she had.

"I still don't understand why we have to come to high school this early. You know we can enjoy our summer vacation, and THEN, we come here." Justin said; as Sara rolled her eyes of Justin's complain.

"For the millionth time, Justin, we have to come to school early so that our dorms won't be booked, isn't that right?" Sara explained as Justin sighed and knew she was right. "You did say that you want to live alone, I mean you don't want to share a room with anyone, correct?"

Justin nodded at her statement. It was true that he wanted a personal dorm for himself. He wasn't comfortable of sharing or living with anyone he doesn't know or trust. If either, Sara could've been a roommate, but she's a girl and the girls have to be separate from the boys. In mind, Justin agrees what Sara said and just goes with it; like if Sara was his mother who made the decisions for him. "Right…" he answered.

As they continued to talk, the two and the other students were cut off by a man who seems like he was in his forties and creates a noise to grab the students' attention. Sara and Justin turns to see the man and stared at him; waiting for him to speak. "Good morning, Sunset freshman students. It's a privilege to have you, young cadets, to enroll and study your courses here in Sunset High. We hope you have a great four years attending our school and hope you graduate and make our school the finest. Since, you are new to our school and don't know our rolls, we will like to show you around of our school and take you into every building, so that you can recognize and know where your study courses are," the man said, as he gathered the students into a large long line. "Oh, and allow me to introduce myself. I am your principal, Principal Davis, to be sure. Now, gather into a neat line and please put your luggage and other things you brought to the bus, meanwhile, we take our 'little' tour."

"Pffft. Little? Not to burst his bubble but I think he meant a BIG tour. Unless, he's confused between little and big…" Justin insulted the principal as Sara gave a small giggle at his comment as they followed.

"Now, students this here is the dormitory," he pointed out to a huge building that was about five stories high which some students were in awe. "In fact, the dormitory is consisted of 5,000 students living in there."

"Wow! This school just got serious!" cried a student in one of the lines which got the principal his attention.

"Yes, indeed, my boy. Since, this school is overall widely popular to some countries. Students of all over the world attend into this school which they have a nice place to stay." The principal made a smile as he continues to lead the line. Then, the students head off to more buildings kind of large like the dormitory. "Now, this is the science lab building, history department, art department, English department, and foreign language department" he said, pointing of separate buildings which each building has a different category.

"Um…whatta 'bout physical education?" questioned of the students from the line.

The principal chuckled and smiled, "We are heading to that right now."

Soon, the students head out of the buildings and the students were more in awe by the view. They saw the physical education area, and man, it was HUGE! The students saw a football field that was no ordinary school football field. The football field was like the stadiums that famous football players may play on their games. The football field was also a track field too; the field was surrounded by bleachers and it made Sara and Justin in amazement.

"Are we in college or something…?" Justin questioned himself; his eyes cannot leave by the amazing view and incredibility.

"No…but this is a good start." The principal answered the teen's question.

Justin and Sara cannot believe the schools beauty, it is what college would have; they would have these expensive track fields and large beautiful buildings. This school is rich! In Justin's head, he knew that his school is awesome but is there more to come?

"No students, we are heading the cafeteria" said Principal Davis, the students continued to follow.

When they made to the cafeteria building, it was obvious that it was going to be a big building, but in the inside, it made Justin's mouth water in hunger. His eyes see tables everywhere and then saw the kitchen of the cafeteria; however, he saw a food court inside the cafeteria which got Justin in love and cries with tears of joy.

"This…school…is…amazing…" Justin muttered; on his knees as he praised the cafeteria and looked at the sky in the heavens. "Can you make my day even better?"

Sara rolled her eyes at Justin's dramatic act. She grabs his arm and picks him up as Justin was hypnotized by the amazing food of the cafeteria and how the school will serve it. "C'mon, Justin, let's go!" Sara drags Justin by the back of his Justin as he groans of the pleasure of imaging himself eating the food that the cafeteria will serve.

When the tour was over, the two grabbed their school supplies and luggage and heads to the dormitory. They lined up with the rest of the students and waited for instructions. "Now students since you registered during the last months of your 8th grade year, we have your names and I.D.s numbers ready and we will assign you to your future dorms. But right now, since we don't have that ready, pair up a friend or two and leave luggage and equipments into one of the dorm rooms until further notice." Principal Davis explained; instructing the students.

Sara and Justin stared at each other and smiled. "We know what are we gonna pick." Justin smiled as Sara nodded with a chuckle.

"I know right!" Sara agreed.

Soon, the students were paired up and were put their suitcases in one dorm room at a time. Sara and Justin waited for one of the adults to take roll of the students. Eventually, an adult appeared beside Justin as he looked at them; waiting for the two to say their names. "And you two are…?" he answered in a cold way; his tone sort of stressed out.

"Oh, um…Sara Fink" Sara answered quickly and nervously.

"Justin Sterling…" Justin replied dully and unemotionally.

"Very sterling… Oh there you are, Sara Fink and Justin Sterling," he said as he found their names in the roll list. "Welcome to Sunset High, we won't be assigning your dorms until later. So, right now, you can chill."

"Cool!" Justin simply answered and was impressed by his answer.

"Okay, thank you for the notice!" Sara smiled and waved good-bye as the two entered to the empty dorm.

"Finally," Justin throws his heavy luggage on the throw and throws himself on the bed sinking in of the softness and sighs in relief. "Oh…the beds are comfortable too…"

"Well, two hours ain't that bad, huh." Sara said as she rests her properties on the side of the bed and lies comfortably on the soft bed.

"This is school is AWESOME!" Justin shouted in excitement as he can't wait for freshman year. He stretched his arms and legs and crossed his arms; resting his head on them with his beanie on. Sara smiled and stared at the ceiling and then closes her eyes. "Falling asleep, huh?"

She opened her eyes and turns her head at him, "Just tired…"

"Well, missy, it's because you have to wake up around five in the morning with excitement and called me when at six in the morning while asleep, telling me to wake and get ready for the school but it starts until nine" Justin said as Sara laughed at the moment when that happened.

"I'm sorry. You know how excitement I was at that time..." Sara apologized as she felt sorry for waking up her friend up at early.

Justin smiled, "Nah…its cool. I was kinda' glad you woke me up early."

"Hehe hehe… You know Justin; you need to learn to get up on time. You're acting like a five-year-old." Sara laughed.

"Hey, I'm turning fifteen in a few months, so, I'm not a five-year-old!" Justin argued as Sara continues to life.

"Yeah…you're older than _us_." Sara answered as she continues to stare at the ceiling.

"Us? Who's this 'us'?" Justin questioned; confused who his 'us' is.

However, Sara frowned sadly and felt that her heart was broken by the thought of "us". She looks at Justin was sad look and opens her mouth, "Kyle…"

Justin now thought of his lost friend, Kyle, the boy who sacrificed himself to save his friends and to lose his memories. He wondered what happened to him; hoping that he is okay and enjoying life without the herd and his friends. Then, he remembered, THE HERD! He was back into his senses and made a grin at his friend Sara. "Oh, I just remembered something! It's a surprise!" Justin smiled as Sara has her head down and didn't answer for a moment.

She shook her head and sat up from the bed and heads to the door. "Not now…I'm not in the mood for a surprise… C'mon, let's head to the cafeteria, maybe there will be something to get rid of the bad thoughts in my mind…"

Justin sighs and sits up from the bed follows Sara to the cafeteria. He closes the door and looks at the ground for a moment and notices that Sara was gone. He thought about his friend Kyle and the herd as he wanted to surprise Sara with something that'll make their summer vacation exciting but he knew it's going to take some time. "So much for telling her that I almost got the time machine running…"

* * *

So, Sara and Justin make a return to the story without Kyle, of course. :/ But will they ever get to see the herd again? Will the herd remember them? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the upcoming adventure of Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories!

As what I said in the top comment, reviews are much appreciated. :)


	8. Depression Releases

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Ice Age with Kyle 3 and-**

**Diego: 'Bout time you showed up. We were wondering when you're coming back and put **_**us**_** in the story…**

**Me: What do you mean? I kinda, well, sorta add Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Louis.**

**Diego: It's taking you time to put us more in the story. Plus, the title did say: "Ice Age" with Kyle 3. **

**Me: I've been busy with the introduction of my new character, Kevin. Of course, it's going to take some time to include you guys. It's just like a movie, for example. **

**Diego: Still. It's taking you forever just to update…!**

**Justin: He's gotta point!**

**Me: Get out of here! *to Diego* I'm sorry but I did say that my last document for this chapter got erased, and so, here I am rewriting this chapter and I'm technically grounded. So, I can't use the internet, which someday, my mom will get rid of soon. Once my grades boost up, and then probably I might get it back… :(**

KaylaDestroyer: Yup, yup, and yup. All questions will be answered soon. Just enjoy reading my story, the story is close to the juicy part where everyone wants to read. ;)

SL-Wanderer: Thanks again and hope you enjoy the rest of my upcoming stories. :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Depression Releases

"Take this!"

"Ha! Hit this, Reece!"

"Not so fast Kevin!"

"Oooo… Reece hits the ping-pong ball retrieving to Kevin," Ian narrates, his eyes follows the ball every time Reece or Kevin hits it. "Then, Kevin hits the ball fast while Reece is tired and exhausted. Can the man defeat the amateur Kevin?"

"Ian. Shut up please. We are trying to play here." Reece answers in frustration as he grunts when he swings his paddle to hit the ping-pong ball.

Ian releases a nervous chuckle. "Hehehe…sorry…"

Reece and Kevin continue on their game as it lasts for a couple of minutes. Alena and Ian can hear their friends' panting of exhaustion and sweat exposed on their foreheads and face. Kevin has a tired eye as he swings the paddle weakly. Reece, with all of his strength he had left, swings the paddle fast as the ball quickly passes over the net and aims at Kevin. Kevin tries to swing his paddle, however, he was weak and the ball hits his chest. With defeat, he puts his paddle on the table and was relieved that the game was over. Kevin wipes his hand on his forehead; removing the irritating sweat off his face. Reece cheered in victory; slowly panting; catching his air.

"Good game, Kev'." Reece said his hand out for a knuckle touch.

Kevin smiles gingerly, agreeing that it was a good game and knuckle touches his friend, "Heh…good game."

"Now that the game is over, how about we get something to eat?" Alena suggests, as she smiles at her three friends; holding her bags of bought clothes. "Probably you guys are hungry from that game."

Kevin nods, agreeing with Alena, "Yeah!"

It was true that he was getting a little hungry from all that competitive play with Reece from ping-pong. Eating something for lunch will replenish his energy and excitement for their day together in the mall. Kevin puts his hand into his pocket, reaching for his money; ready to buy anything in the food court.

"So, what do you guys want to get?" Ian asks, looking at his three friends; asking them what they will have from the food court. "Pizza? Sushi? Chinese food? Subs? What?"

"Hmmm… I'll be getting Chinese food 'cause I'm craving for some." Kevin replies to Ian's question as he looks at the Chinese food court. "Whatta 'bout you guys?"

"Huh… I think I'll get some pizza. There's nothing else I wanna get." Reece said his hand on his chin thinking.

"O.M.G., me too!" Alena smiles that Reece and Alena both have the same thought.

Reece smiles and high-fives her, "Cool! Then both of us will buy pizza."

"I guess I'll be buying a sub…" Ian said, dully and sadly.

"Okay, if one of you guys pay quickly than us, then, save us some seats." Alena instructed, before they leave to get their food.

Kevin and the others nod, getting the message after what Alena said. Kevin turns his back and strolls to the Chinese food court. However, the quietude toward his friends happens; he didn't hear a reply back.

"Okay then, we'll be right bac-" Kevin pauses for a moment as he sees that his friends were frozen in time again, especially, the people surrounding him from the mall. "Not again…"

Kevin turns his head back and forth. The atmosphere in the mall was quiet. He could see everyone frozen like a statue. Kevin was beginning to feel anger and frustration inside him as he was tired of this time freezing thing. He searches around to find anyone with a black coat; similar to Dex and that mysterious man in the Thimus Cave. But, he couldn't. Just the corner of his eye, he spots something moving between these two people. It was a girl! She had yellow blond hair and it may seem she was around twelve or thirteen.

She stared at him. Her crystal blue eyes shines in the light as she smiles at him. She dresses quite differently; her clothes were like school clothes with a button white shirt and a blue mini skirt. Kevin did not recognize this female. However, he wonders how she can hold the power to stop time. This gave questions in his mind, but can she be a threat?

"Hello, Kevin." She said, smiling at him as she passes by him as she walks into the hallway where it leads to the mall.

Kevin's jaw drops, surprised how this girl knew his name. He reaches a hand to her meanwhile she passes by him. Does he know her before? Is she an old friend? Who is she? His head begins to hurt of all of these questions, encounters, and other things that were changing his life. What is going on? Why is his life becoming different?

As the girl disappears, Kevin quickly tries to catch up to her and wants to know her. "Wait!" Kevin tries to halt her but he finds her gone.

It seems like she was there for a second and then she disappears like thin-air. Kevin didn't know what to do. His eyes look down as time began to return to its state. People began to move as they pass the confused Kevin. His eyes look at the hallway where the mysterious girl disappeared at.

"Who…was she…?" he asks himself as he knows that something in his life was going to change.

* * *

Now, it is that time. What time exactly? It is the time when Peaches represents the old drawing to the rest of the herd that she has done when she was small. The herd was confused as they gathered around in the woods where Peaches found the drawing. Manny, Ellie, and Louis were only ones who know what was going on. Crash and Eddie, the possum brothers who like to do extreme stunts and call themselves as the "jokers". They were on their sister, Ellie, as they wonder what their niece was going to say. Sid, a giant ground sloth who is quite the clumsy oaf, stands next to his cranky old grandmother, Granny. Finally, there are two sabers, Diego and Shira. Diego, the bachelor saber who is quite sarcastic and independent on himself, and Shira, another saber who has different color fur from any other saber and has a pirate personality.

"Peaches, what do you want to show us?" Sid asks his niece; confused what Peaches was going to talk about.

Peaches smiles at her sloth uncle; excited to reveal the old drawing that she made when she was calf. "Well, I have a surprise for all of you guys!"

"A surprise?!" Crash questions, and then becomes excited about it. A surprise can mean something good for him and his brother, Eddie.

Peaches chuckles as her trunk wraps the vines that cover the hidden drawing as she pulls them and removes the vines; revealing the drawing. It brought the new members of the herd in awe of how amazing the drawing came out. Sid thinks for a moment that he recognizes the drawing, and then it hit him.

"I remember this!" Sid said, he finally remembers the drawing. He remembers the old adventures he had with those humans and the two wolves. However, he can't exactly remember their names or how they look like. It saddens him. They were his best friends and now it's been years since he ever seen them. "How long has it been since we've seen them…?"

Peaches sighs sadly and looks at her uncle depressingly. Yes, it was true. The herd hasn't seen their old friends for a while and a while mean years. "I know, Uncle Sid… It's been a long time since we've ever seen them…"

"Seen them who, Peaches?" Shira asked. The saber did not know what they were talking about. She was curious who they were and why the herd seem to be sad about that.

Peaches sighed. She knows that she'll have to explain to the new herd members: Shira, Granny, and Louis. "Shira, Granny, and Louis… A long time ago before we met you guys, we met some friends in our old adventures. We met a humans and-"

"Humans!?" Shira exclaims. The white black-striped saber was surprised that the herd met humans in their lives. Mostly because she heard that humans are a threat.

Peaches nods. "Yes, we've met humans but they were nice. Especially, that guy we first met." Peaches begins to think about that boy with the sort-of spiked brown hair. "He had a great heart to us. He cared about us and we cared about him until…"

Tears stream into her eyes as the herd knew what happen to him. Louis comforted her as a friend and answers sadly, "What happen to him?"

"He sacrificed himself just to save us and home…" Peaches explained as the herd stood quiet in sadness as they remembered to that boy who lost his memories. "Our home was destroyed by these vicious, ruthless men. And that guy…he was injured because he saved his friends from being hurt…and he said that just a few words will save our home and himself but the consequence was that he had to lose his memories…and it'll renew his life…"

"So, what happen next…?" Shira asked if anything has happened when their friend disappeared.

"His friends promised that they'll visit us…but…they never did…and all of those years we never remembered them…" Peaches said touching the old drawing where the three kid humans is located then looks at the two wolves. "The wolves were also our friends with our human friends but they left when the boy who lost his memories.

"I'm sorry, Peaches and for all of you… I don't know what's like losing a friend…" Louis felt sympathy for the herd and his friend, Peaches.

"What are their names…?" Shira asked.

Peaches looks up at the female saber, then to the old drawing. "Well, with all of those years without seeing them or remembering them, we kinda forgot their names…sadly. Especially, that boy's name…"

"His name is Kyle…"

After that sentence, everyone looks at the orange saber surprisingly. The herd looked at Diego with a teary eye; even the saber was depressed. In his heart, he only remembers that boy and his name. He deeply cares about him, even today but he was gone, his friend is gone.

"Uncle Diego?" Peaches said, looking at him with wet teary eyes.

"T-That's his name…" Diego sadly answers, as he looks away from the herd and walks away sadly. Was he the only the one who truly remembers Kyle? And was the herd only ones who forgot about him? He thought.

"Diego." Manny called him. However, the male saber was gone into the dark woods; just to be alone. Manny couldn't blame him. Diego really cared about the boy who had the power to turn into a saber-tooth tiger and human. He knew that in that saber's heart, he will never EVER forget him…

* * *

In the cafeteria, the two teens sat in the cafeteria table with food from the cafeteria. Justin was munching and gulping on his food and drinks as he ate his morning breakfast. Justin enjoyed his pancakes and bacon from the school, surprisingly. The food was fresh and prepared on time. Unlike cafeteria food from the schools, the food was not "junk food", and is actually prepared by fine chefs who were delighted to make healthy and non-cafeteria food. As Justin eats his food with pleasure, Sara gives an eyebrow to her blond beanie friend. Sara knows that Justin can be a little disgusting and not that bright but that's his personality. She begins to think about Justin, if he was a gentleman kind of type of person which made her giggle.

"What's so funny?" Justin asks, curious what Sara was giggling at.

"Oh, I was just thinking how funny it would be if you eat like a gentleman with a suit and that British accent." Sara giggles once more, just the thought was hilarious.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Sure…like that's gonna happen."

"It can. If you eat slowly and less noise…" Sara said.

Justin sighs and mumbles. "Fine…"

"Good." Sara simple said.

Justin and Sara continue to eat their breakfast, and after that, they leave the cafeteria room and stroll around the enormous school. Justin has the time machine in his mind. Should he tell her about the time machine is close to running or should he keep it to himself? Justin didn't know how Sara's reaction will be if he tells. Sad? Happy? Astonished? He remembers the day when he and Sara wanted to meet the herd but somehow the time machine didn't them. It brings sadness to both of them. However, with his persistency, he manages to fix up the time machine; to get it running.

"So, Sara… There's something that I want to tell you…" Justin starts as Sara looks at him confusingly.

"What is it, Justin?" Sara asked with an eyebrow high.

"Well, we know we haven't done anything last summer and I'm hoping we do something this summer that'll _cool_ us down a bit." Justin smiled, which Sara didn't get his reference.

Sara was confused; however, she didn't really want to know what he wants to talk about. She has to change the subject. "Oh, I just remembered! Our I.D.s and our dorms! They're gonna be ready soon. Let's go!"

"Really?" Justin said, as Sara pulls his arm towards her as they head to the dormitory to receive their I.D.s and dorm rooms.

As they arrive into the dormitory, a man had their student I.D.s ready and the keys of their dormitory room. The man walks toward them and asks, "Are you Sara Fink and Justin Sterling?" The young teens nod as the man hands them their I.D.s. and their dorm keys. "Here are your dorm keys and I.D.s. Please take care of them as if they were your personal belongings."

Sara nods. "Of course, thank you."

The man nods back as he leaves to wait for the other students. Sara and Justin look at each other and smile in excitement. They take a glance at their I.D. picture and like how it came out.

Justin smiled, pointing to his picture with his beanie on his head. "I like how my picture came out, but the lighting is horrible…"

"Well, mine's okay. Not that impressed though." Sara said, as she shows her picture to Justin.

Justin shook his head. _Why does Sara say her picture is horrible? It's great actually. Females… I will never understand them… Well, guess I have to go what she says._ He thought, and then opens his mouth. "Yeah, Sara. Your picture came out horrible…"

"I know right!" Sara answers as she puts her I.D. away into her pocket. "Well, I'll be heading to my dorm. See you in a while."

"Kay, kay!" Justin simply answers as the two grab their luggage and backpacks and they head to their dorms.

* * *

It was nearly sunset, the sky was bright red, and the heat was cooling down. Paradise Town was beautiful in the sunset. Its beauty was famous for the sunset on the beach where lovers watch the sunset in awe as the night was reaching its peak. The towns' lights brighten the darkness as there was silence in the night where people sleep peacefully.

A city bus arrives into the bus stop. Four teens walk out of the bus with jackets on and smiles on their faces. The bus quietly leaves when it heads down the hill where the road takes to the city again. The four teens hold bags of merchandise bought from the mall. Kevin and his friends headed to the neighbor where they live. As they arrive home, they can see the sun one-third into the sea as the sky was turning dark blue.

"Beautiful…" Ian said, the gleams in his eyes sparkled by the sun's small light.

Reece nods. "Totally is…"

The four watches the sun disappear into the sea as night grew and it was time to head home. Alena's phone turns on as she answers it quickly.

"Yes, mom. I'm home right now," she said. "Okay, bye mom." As Alena hangs up on her phone, she turns to her friends and smiles at him. "Well, I guess I have to go home."

"Okay, well, see you later." Reece said, smiling at her, waving a good-bye to his friend.

Alena waved bye as she jogged home with her bags in her hands. Kevin knows he has to get back home, not because it's night time, but his master might be worried about him. "Hey, I have to get back. My master might be worried about me…"

Ian nods; understanding his friend. "Sure…but doesn't your 'master' a cell phone or something?"

Kevin shrugs. "He never gave me his number. Oh well, I'll see you guys around."

"See yeah, Kevin!" Reece said as the three head home.

As Kevin arrives home, he slowly opens the door and enters in quietly. He closes the door with the knob turned, making less noise. He carries his bag into his room and returns to back to head to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and takes out a carton of orange juice and pours it in a glass cup. He begins to drink his delightful orange juice.

"You're late as usual…" his master said, his voice coming from the dark living room.

With surprise, Kevin holds his cup of orange juice from spilling like last time. He puts his cup on the counter and glares at his master. "You really like me to drop everything, huh?!"

"I apologize. But you came late again…" he answered.

"Yeah…sorry… Me and my friends had a good time in there. Plus, its summer vacation and it's barely seven thirty in the evening." Kevin said, as he finished his drink and leaves it on the sink.

"Now, that you're here. I want to talk about something." His master said, as he wants to give Kevin a talk. It was hard for him to tell Kevin what he's going to say. It might crush Kevin's heart, especially, in the beginning of summer vacation.

"About what?" Kevin asked, as he sits in the couch, facing his master.

His master struggles to answer but he has to say it. "Kevin… I was notified that my job is moving to a different city. By that… we are moving for Paradise Town…"

Kevin's heart stops, he was silent, he was shocked. _How can master do this?! _"But…But why…? There has to be a reason why…? Can't you just cancel it and stay here?"

His master shook his head. "Sadly, no… I decided to move the day after tomorrow. Around that day, the moving trunk will arrive and I expect you to pack your belongings by that time…"

Kevin was hurt now. His master already plan the moving behind Kevin's back and now Kevin hates his master for doing such a thing. "What about my friends?! How will they feel about this?!"

"You'll make new friends when we move." His master said, as he leaves his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

With Kevin's anger and hate, he shooed his master's hand away from him and with tears in his eyes. "You never understand me! You never care about me!"

"I deeply care about you, Kevin. And you know that!" he protests. He strongly cares about Kevin but it was a complicated thing to do.

"If you really care about me, then you wouldn't do such a thing!" Kevin exclaims his eyes wet with tears.

"I do, Kevin. You just don't understand…" his master said. He was also saddened, he hates seeing Kevin this depressed.

"I don't understand what?! Tell me!"

"I-It's…complicated…" his master mutters, hard for him to tell Kevin the truth.

"I hate you…!" he answers coldly, as he runs to his room and locks his door and covers his face with a pillow to cry on.

His master sighs sadly; knowing he has done something horrible. But he knew it was the only way to protect Kevin…from _them._ Kevin looks at his dark ceiling with a tear stream to his eye as he wishes that his life was normal where he had a family and someone like a parent to cry on. He just wonders what fate will lead him next.

* * *

Oooo… Sad chapter… I know. Poor Diego and Kevin… They are the only ones who are depressed. What will happen next? Please review!

Just a message I want to give out. In the top author's note, I did say I'm grounded. So, I won't be updating as quickly as last time. Well, this took me forever because I was more into True Love with Kyle than this story that I'm currently working on. However, I will be working on Ice Age with Kyle 3 and I will find a way to post my chapters in someone's computer or something. My computer disabled the wireless adapter, so the only way to go to the internet is to use the Ethernet cable which my mom confiscated. So, I'm internetless… But I will work on the story. ;) Kay, see you later, fanfiction.


	9. Good-byes

Hola, amigos! Mad-Face here with an updated chapter of Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories. Hope you guys are excited because this chapter and the next chapter are just close to the part (I don't want spoil but) how they're going to meet the herd. Okay, that's enough hinting. :D It's obvious that they are but enough of that. This chapter might be long, however, in some viewers it might not as be as interesting because there's no herd. However! This is the last of Kevin's introduction and the juicy part of the story comes in! But that will be in the next chapter! I'm so excited! Please feel free to review.

In my last top comments; the pervious chapters, I was "review begging". Sorry, if it annoys you. :( I just like reviews a lot. Just reading them and getting good comments makes me happy and write more that you, my lovely readers, are enjoying my story. :) If you guys are confused about the story or if you need any help to catch up or what the story is talking about, please feel free to ask. I'm happy to help; of course, I won't spoil my ideas that I have, which will be written pretty soon. ;) Whelp, that's all. Enjoy. :D

**UPDATE 12/26/12:** Hey, guys. I'm back with an extended and updated chapter that I promise. I hope I didn't keep you waiting. :) Now, time to answer some reviews that I receive during the early incompletion of this chapter.

SL-Wanderer: Thank you so much! *hug*

Idontcaaare: LOL ERROR ALERT! X) I'm guessing you reviewed the wrong story or you're trying to catch my interest to this ad XD

KaylaDestroyer: The wait is over! :D

A.G. Wicked: Well… It's updated.

* * *

Chapter 9: Good-byes

"_Hey, Diego, hurry up!" said a young saber with a sort-spiked brown hair for a mane; age about twelve._

_The adult saber catches up to the young energetic saber, his hazel eyes keep a watchful on him. The young saber couldn't help but dash freely; learning the basics of what a normal saber will do. The adult saber, Diego, is like a teacher to the other saber. The saber is quite naïve towards a saber's nature, however, he is having fun. Diego chuckles at the scene; it reminds of himself when he was a cub. Kyle, however, is a human being; portray as a saber. It wasn't in his blood but he is learning. _

_Kyle made to the destination where Diego wanted to go. It is an open field full of tall grass and a place where animals eat. The green grass is fresh and beautiful. The sun set is in view as the sky turns orange-red. Kyle was in awe. This place that Diego wanted to be at is amazing. Kyle never knew that the Ice Age is one of the most beautiful periods of earth's history time. _

"_You like it here, huh." Diego smiles, chuckling at Kyle's impressed expression. _

"_Wow… This is amazing, Diego." Kyle said, flabbergasted by the unbelievable view of the Great Plains. _

"_Wait till it sunsets—it gets better." Diego replies, winking at Kyle with a smile. He hopes Kyle will also enjoy the surprise he has in mind for him. _

_Kyle looked confused at first, but when the sun's head enters the land, the night is getting closer and closer. Kyle sat down next to Diego as the stars form in the dark night sky. The moon shines the night with a blissful wind passing through the two sabers' fur. Kyle closes his eyes, the soothing sensation relaxes him; smiling from the music of the wind. _

"_Kyle, look." The adult said, getting the younger "human-saber's" attention. _

_Kyle looks at the night sky. The stars twinkle; dancing in the night sky. Then, light passing through the sky gives Kyle's eyes to widen. A meteor shower is starting and this is the first time he has ever seen this. _

"_A meteor shower…!" Kyle answers, his eyes widen by the amazing seen of the meteors._

_Streams of light shining meteors pass through the moon and the remaining stars. The gleams in Kyle's eyes glimmer by each meteor passing. Diego smiles, he remembers his first time seeing something like this when he was kid. He looks at Kyle as the young orange saber with his sort-of-spiked brown mane staring at the sky. Diego turns his head back to the sky, but he felt something resting on his arm. In surprise, he notices Kyle resting his head on him. He smiles as he wraps his arm around the young saber, resting his paw on his shoulder. Then, they continue to watch the meteor shower. Kyle sighs, his head resting on Diego, watching the last meteor passes through the starry sky. The show is over; it was the end of the meteor shower. Kyle is a bit disappointed. He enjoys every second of the meteor shower and now he won't see it in the next few years or so. _

_The adult orange male saber looks down at Kyle; curious if the boy was fascinated in the scene. "So…what do you think?" the saber asks._

_Kyle is speechless. He has never seen something so incredible, something so rare in his life. It is a surprise he'll never forget. "It's just…wow…!"_

_Diego chuckles at his reply. He lies down on the soft green grass; making a thud noise. Particles from the grass and plants dance around the saber as he lies down on the cool ground. Kyle lies right beside the saber as they waste their time looking at the stars. The stars twinkle in the night black sky, the gleams in the young saber's brown eyes sparkled every minute. He has never seen so many stars. Not even his home, Sunset City, has this many stars. _

"_I've never seen this so many stars…" Kyle said his tone of voice sounds astonished. _

_The crème adult saber turns his head at Kyle, curious why his home don't have these many stars. "Why is that?"_

_Kyle thinks for a moment. "Well, at home, there are so many lights. And the lights—they block out the light from the stars—hardly seeing lots of stars at night, nowadays."_

_Diego nods, understanding the boy. He looks up at the stars and thought about his childhood memories and what his old friends talked about the pictures in night sky. He wants to give his knowledge to Kyle; all the things he learned. _

"_Well, you know, they say that the stars make images—like pictures in the sky," Diego explains his description of constellations._

_Kyle begins to think. Was Diego talking about constellations? Of course, he barely knows what the word constellations mean. He was just a kid, plus, he might impress the knowledge to the saber; surprising him is what he thought. "You mean constellations…?" Kyle asks._

"_Constellations? Is that what they're called?" Diego questions him; surprisingly astonished that Kyle knows about them. _

_Kyle nods, "Yeah, it's what they them in my time." He points his paw to some stars in the sky that are connected to each other which he was familiarized, "You see that over there. They call that 'The Big Dipper'."_

"_The Big what?!" Diego questions him confusingly. He didn't understand why or how do these humans come up with such odd names. _

"_The Big Dipper," Kyle chuckles as he looks at the sky. "That's what they call it. I dunno why they call it that way, but it looks like a scooper than a dipper…whatever that is."_

_Diego laughs a bit, thinking something funny in his mind. "Heh… I think whoever called this 'Big Dipper' must've lost his head or something."_

_Kyle __chuckles__ once more, "Ha, ha, ha__!__Probably."_

_The two lie beside each other watching the moon in the night starry sky. Its beauty is too magnificent to look away. Colors begin to fade into black and white. Kyle is fading like dust of the earth. Memories were lost, everything forgotten, life was shattered in the saber's heart. Light fades into darkness. Everything now…disappears._

* * *

His hazel orbs opens slowly, shining bright in the night sky. He feels wetness in his eyes, his heart pumping rapidly, and his body weak in depression. He is alone in the darkness; away from the herd; away from everything besides himself. He thinks about that dream he had. Kyle…? Thanks to the herd, he remembers him every well. His name, his appearance, and his personality will never be forgotten. He can imagine of Kyle smiling at him, being close to him when he needs to talk to someone, or when the boy needed some comfort, he'll always be there.

Diego looks at his paw for a sign. A sign of hope that he will come back soon with or without his memories. He feels that part of his heart is broken without him. He was like a missing piece of his heart. Nothing can fix him now. Not even the sheer happiness of his family or the love that someone wants to share with him. His paw fists and hits it at the ground; his teeth clinch as he was angry and sad that _they_ separated him and Kyle away. He also blames himself that he could've saved him but no…it was too late… However, he remembers that Kyle saved himself and the herd from the _enemies._

He looks at the moon, his hazel eyes shines by the light as he hopes that something or someone will answer his wishes what was left in his mind. Then, he remembers that he's the only one that remembers Kyle. The herd just forgot about him…like if he was just memories that blew away into the wind and never return. But can he blame them? He doesn't know…

"Kyle… I hope someday you'll return _home_…" he answers sadly, closing his eyes, hoping to dream of him again.

* * *

**KH – Treasured Memories – Music**

"_Kyle," said a girl with short golden brown hair. _

_The boy with a sort-of-spiked brown hair sat on a bridge that a river crossed that leads to an ocean. He turned his head confused; unknown who was calling him. "Huh…?"_

_He saw a girl that he recognized. She was running towards him in a rush but although he still smiles. "Oh, Sara, I thought you were somebody else," Kyle answered, still having a grin in his face. _

_She let out a chuckle, and then replied. "No, silly. I came here because Justin needs your help."_

"_He does?" Kyle questioned. She nodded as the boy stood up and looked at her. "Okay, let's go!"_

…

_Three kids sat at a city bridge. Looking at the sunset; the sun touching the horizon of the ocean as they sigh in amazement by its view. The river passed under them where it leads to the ocean. The three kids had ice-cream in their hands; eating their favorite flavored ice-cream, pecan. They smiled in glee, feeling like it was paradise. _

"_It tastes so sweet," said a girl with short golden brown hair named, Sara. _

"_Yeah, it feels like you're in heaven," answered a boy with blond hair, spiked up in the front. He had dark blue shirt with some navy green shorts and some navy green converse. _

_The other boy next to them with brown sort-of-spiked hair looked disappointed, staring at a popsicle stick on his hand. "I wish I can have more ice-cream…"_

_Sara giggled at his comment. Justin gave her a confused look, "Why are you laughing?"_

"_Oh nothing," Sara replied with a smile at her face. _

"_Do you think it's time to head home?" Kyle asked, his eyes staring at the sunset. _

_Justin agreed at his comment. Sure, it was time to head home but why leave in such an amazing view of the spectacular, unbelievable beautiful sunset? All he wanted was to relax and stare at the sunset; waiting until the night comes. "Yeah…but I would like to stay here for a couple of minutes…or more…" Justin said, crossing his arms and laying back at the wooden bridge, staring at the sunset. _

_Kyle nodded, "Yeah, me too."_

"_This is our favorite hangout, huh?" Sara asked her friends, staring at them. _

"_Yeah," Kyle and Justin said as they watch the night heading to its peak. _

_The three sat beside each other. Their friendship was strong; their bond is unbreakable. They stare the sunset, the beauty is warming, the love in their hearts grew in one to another. _

…

_"Hey, Kyle, Justin!" Sara called them, running towards the two, holding something behind her back with a smile on her face._

_"What you got there?" Kyle asked, curious what's behind her back and why she's smiling about._

_"Here Kyle, this for you—I know you like the color red," Sara said handing a red jewel to Kyle's paw. The red jewel began to shine by the sun's rays. Its beauty was remarkable. _

_"Hey, whatta 'bout me?" Justin questioned, feeling a bit left out wondering why Kyle gets a red jewel._

"_Here," Sara chuckled, handing the blond boy a blue jewel. _

_"So, what is this?" Kyle asked, confused what the jewels suppose to represent._

_"Our friendship, silly," Sara laughed. "I know we knew you five months ago but it seem we were friends like forever. I was thinking that these things can be our friendship charms. We stick together, no matter how bad someone or something wants to break us apart— we will find our way back."_

_Kyle smiled at his two friends. He never had these kinds of friends who treat him like if they were family. Sara raised her yellow jewel; her hand was out. Kyle and Justin did the same, their hands were close to each other as the red, blue, and yellow jewels were close as they spark. "Friends forever…" _

**Music Ends…**

* * *

Blue orbs open as the sun's ray's shine through the glass window beside his room. Today was quiet, too quiet. Kevin is surprised that his "master" didn't wake him up. Of course, it is summer vacation but wouldn't he call him to pack up his stuff to get ready to move? Kevin sighed. He thinks about yesterday. It sure was fun when he and his friends went to the mall, but after that his master decides to move. Kevin sits up and thinks about the dream he had. He thinks about that boy; that boy named Kyle and that girl and boy. Who were they…?

"Kyle…? Who is he…?" Kevin asks himself, looking at the palm of his hand, imagining the jewel that he had in his dream.

Kevin, then, thinks about his friends. What is he going to say to them about him moving? Would it crush them? His friends mean everything to him and Kevin means everything to Kevin. Kevin sighs again. He knows he has to tell them right now. Telling them later and not notifying them sooner will break their hearts. Kevin gets up from bed as he begins to change his clothes. He looks at the clock reading: _9:47 a.m._

A couple of minutes passed, Kevin was out of home walking towards his friends' hangout. He was sad. His heart is more than hurt; it was broken. He still can't believe his master will do something so hurtful to him. His master was separating his friendship between his friends. Kevin still couldn't understand why he would do that. Kevin sadly walks heads to the hangout as he spots Alena also sad too. He guesses he's not the only one with this kind of mood. He walks towards her and sat down beside her as she made a weak smile.

"Hey…" Kevin sadly answers, looking down at his hands.

"Hey," Alena replies sadly, looking away from Kevin.

Then, the two hear footsteps coming their way. They look up to see Ian and Reece with big smiles at their faces. Kevin's heart is beating rapidly; he was scared, nervous to tell them, but he has to tell them. Reece's and Ian's smile disappear in an instant, they wonder why their friends were looking depressed.

"Why are you guys looking down?" Reece questions them; he hates to see his friends sad.

"What's the problem?" Ian asks, a bit concern why their friends are gloomy.

Kevin and Alena were silent. They didn't want to answer or say a word. Kevin, however, needs to speak up his problem. Kevin's blue eyes faces up to Ian and Reece as they look a bit worried. "Well?!" Reece questions them.

**KHBBS – Ventus – Music**

"G-Guys…there's something I need to tell you…" Kevin starts, his tone stutters; nervous to answer.

"What, Kevin?" Reece asks, curious what Kevin's going to say.

Kevin was silent for moment. "I've been told that I'm moving away from Paradise Town…"

When the word "moving" came from his mouth, his friends were in shock. Alena quickly turns her head, facing Kevin with complete shock. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends is moving. Reece couldn't believe it as well. He stood silent as this was the say that their friendship was starting to break. Ian shakes his head in disappointment. He doesn't want Kevin to leave them.

"You're kidding, right…?" Reece sadly asks, hoping if Kevin was joking around.

Kevin, however, was not joking. He shakes his head as his head was down, depressed on what he confessed. Reece looks at Alena; wondering why she's also sad, "What about you? Why are you so sad about, huh?"

"I have a confession to make…" she answers sadly, looking at her hands. Her friends look at her in concern. What was she going to say? What's making her sad? Why is she acting like this? Alena looks up at her friends and opens her mouth, "I actually enrolled to Sunset High…instead of Melwid High…"

"You too…" Kevin said, looking at her sadly.

Tears stream into her eyes. She thinks that her friends hate her; facing the fact that she's going to their "rival" school. In her heart, she wants to go to Sunset High, but she was afraid to tell her friends. But do her friends hate her now? "You don't have to be my friend anymore… Just because I'm going to the school that everyone in our school doesn't like…" she said, her cheeks were wet in tears.

"No, it doesn't matter what school you go to. As long as you're our friend, our friendship will never separate." Reece said with a smile in his face.

Alena was in shock, especially Kevin. Reece is much of a judgmental guy; he decides which friends he wants to have and which he don't. He's not mean or anything, but he's self aware to the people he knows. It was a surprise that Reece didn't reject Alena to be as his friend. Alena was happy; Reece wasn't a bad guy after all.

"I just can't believe two of my best friends are leaving…" Reece said sadly, his head down and stunned that Kevin and Alena are going to be leaving Paradise Town for good. "Well, mostly you, Kevin. You're leaving tomorrow and it's not going to be the same without you…"

Kevin looks up at Reece with a smile. He thinks about that dream he had with that Kyle guy and those two kids. He remembers what the girl said and answers, "Hey, our friendship will stick together. No matter how bad someone or something will try to break us apart—we'll find our way back."

"You mean that?" Ian asks, touched by Kevin's comment.

Kevin nods. "Totally, we will meet again. I promise with my own heart."

"Yeah, I'll come and visit you guys one time when I go to Sunset High!" Alena agrees with Kevin. She's happier to visit her friends once in a while when she starts school at Sunset City.

"So, what about the Summer Bash? You're going to miss it…" Ian sadly answers.

Kevin never thought of the Summer Bash. The Summer Bash is a festival for Paradise Town after summer vacation starts. It's starts every once a year and Kevin is going to miss the big party of this year and rest of his years once he moves to some other place in the world. He remembers all the ice-creams of different flavors, all the finest foods, the games like Penetrate Piñata, Laser Tag, Pie Throws, and Build the Tallest Fruit Tower. All of those amazing events he is going to miss and he wonders what new or old games will they introduce.

Kevin sighs. "I know… I guess you have to go without me…"

His friends stand silent. Reece's eyes turn to a flier of the Summer Bash. He observes the ad and read the date when it starts. "The Summer Bash is gonna start in four days. Can you come at that day?"

Kevin thinks about it. It's possible he can come at that time; however, his master might not. Kevin knows his master very well. He's very protective towards him. Sadly, he knows that he can't come; even if his master no or yes. "I dunno… I'm sorry…" Kevin answers. His friends' heads sadly went down as they know that their friend might not come back at that day. "Hey, can you guys help me pack my clothes…? It's our last day together…"

**Music Ends…**

His friends' eyes met to Kevin's blue eyes. He was right. It is the last day that they will hang out together. There is no moment to lose; one day with Kevin will be the best for him and themselves. Ian, Reece, and Alena nod in agreement with a smile as they head to Kevin's home as they begin to pack his stuff in his room.

_Moving Day…_

The time has come for the day when Kevin moves. It was a heartbreaking day; Kevin now going away, his friends was left with a friend gone, and their friend might not be the same. The moving trunk arrived a couple of minutes ago, and Kevin and his friends watch the moving men carrying the properties that belong to Kevin and his master and furniture that they own. The moving trunk is almost completely full and in minutes Kevin will be leaving and it'll be his last to see his friends. Kevin is devastated; his heart was broken, and now, it may never be fixed. He turns to his friends who were silent. Ian, Reece, and Alena gather together in a group as they look sorrowfully at Kevin.

**KH2 – Friends In My Heart - Music**

"This is it, huh…" Kevin said, his tone was depressing, miserable.

"Yeah…" Reece answers.

"Kevin, let's go!" calls his master from the moving truck, waving his hand to grab Kevin's attention.

Kevin faces his master, and then turns back to his friends. "I guess this is good-bye…"

"Aw…" Alena said, hugging Kevin for a good-bye. "I know we may not see each other again, but like what you said we will see each other again…someday."

"Yeah, Kevin." Reece smiles at his spiky hair friend, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You will always be our friend and we will never going to forget you."

Ian also joins in the conversation, smiling joyfully at Kevin. "Totally, even when we're separated, eventually, we'll come back and see each other again."

Kevin is touched by their heartwarming comments. His friends deeply care about him and he shares the same feelings towards them. He was grateful and he hopes that he sees them again. But will he ever have friends like them? That made him worried; once he moves, he'll meet new people, and probably, there might not be people like them. His heart warms with light and joy as he looks at his friends with a smile that they bring. His eyes felt hot, turning red as tears stream from his eyes staring at his friends.

"Whoa…Kevin…" Reece is shocked to see his friend cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry, guys…" Kevin cries, wiping his tears away from his cheeks. "You guys are my best friends…and I'm going to miss you guys so much…"

"Hey, we are too. Just stay safe and have a great summer vacation, Kevin." Ian waves good-bye to his friend.

Kevin gives a small wave as he enters the moving truck. The truck engine turns on as the huge automobile begins to head to the streets. Kevin sticks his head out the window, looking at his friends with a weak smile. His friends were standing on the sidewalk as they wave good-bye. Kevin waves good-bye to his friends. Every second, his friends begin to drift away; far away from Kevin; wishing that they come closer to him. But he knows that he has to move on for himself and his friends.

**Music Ends…**

* * *

A couple of hours past, Kevin looked sadly at the window. He thinks about his friends; how he misses them already. His master sighs sadly. He knows it was his fault from what he did, but it was the best for Kevin. He wants to protect him from the evil that lurks around. Of course, he does not that Kevin's friends are evil. He needs to think of something to cheer up the boy, but what?

"Oh, please don't be sad, Kevin. You'll meet new friends who are like the ones that you had in Paradise Town…maybe ones who are better than them." His master said, glancing at Kevin for moment then to the window while driving.

"There is no other person who can be like my friends…" Kevin protests; looking outside of the window; gloomy.

His master stands silent, knowing that he made a mistake in his words that Kevin didn't like. After for a long silence, the moving truck stops suddenly at a school. Kevin was confused. _Why is my master stopping at a school…?_ He thought. His master unbuckles his seatbelt and got off the truck. "Why are we stopping here?" Kevin asks with an eyebrow up, staring at his master confusingly.

"Enrolling to your new school," he explains, opening Kevin's passenger door.

"My 'new' school!?" Kevin exclaims, yet, questions. Kevin was shocked that his master already plans to enroll to his future school. _What's going on in his head?! _Kevin thought.

His master simply nods. "Yes, now come on. You'll probably lucky enough to attend this school."

Kevin has a questionable look on his face. What was his master talking about? But, he would just go along with it. Kevin follows his master as he saw what his mind would never imagine. "SUNSET HIGH!?" Kevin questions himself.

Kevin was even more shock than before. He's attending to Sunset High and that's what Alena is taking. Kevin was a little happy. He's going to see his friend in school, but he won't get to see Alena in three months. How will this summer vacation be great without his friends? Kevin sighs. There won't be hope for him during summer vacation. He continues to stare at the sign that read "Sunset High" until he bumps to someone. Kevin clumsily falls on the floor as he saw two figures that looked familiar, yet, he never met them.

"Sara!" cries a teen with blond hair wearing a beanie. He walks up to the girl helping her up. "Are you okay?"

Kevin was embarrassed on what his foolishness just did. He hopes that the girl he just bumped to be all right. "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to."

The girl with golden brown hair smiles at the teen with brown spiky hair. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean to."

Kevin stares into her blue eyes. Then a flash of memory hits his mind; a picture imaging of a girl that he just dream of with the Kyle guy. _Was it her? No, that's impossible! I don't even know her!_ He thought. Kevin's head begin to hurt; rubbing his forehead as his teeth clinches by the pain. Is it possible that the boy and the girl are the ones in the dream? Kevin knew he had to leave. His mind was hurting in every second.

"Sorry… I got to go!" Kevin said, leaving quickly away from the two teens; trying to find his master also.

But what will his life hold with these two teens? The adventure must continue…

* * *

Wow! A long chapter! ^^ I'm happy! Kevin has finally meet Sara and Justin! Well, not completely. But, you know. :P What will happen next? Please stay tuned.

P.S. Poor Diego… He dreamed of the memory he had with Kyle when they saw the meteor shower together. :( Let's all hug him. *hug*

I'm thinking of remaking Ice Age with Kyle 2: Two Worlds. ;) Since, I've been editing the scenes from the story like in this chapter (by the way, the scene with Diego and Kyle was chapter 27). The remake will start after I finish True Love with Kyle and this one before *cough* *cough* Ice Age with Kyle 3.5! :D Next year in March, my third anniversary of fanfiction and Ice Age with Kyle is going to here! It's a little celebration-almost like a birthday but for Ice Age with Kyle! ^^ Okay, that's enough talking. I'll post the updated chapter of this soon and IAwK Christmas thingy!


	10. New Friends

Buenos tardes, me llamo Mad-Face Pro. Bienvenidos a capitulo diez de La Era de Hielo con Kyle 3: Recuerdos Perdidos. _ERROR. ERROR. FOREIGN LANGUAGE ERROR. Brrtz. MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! AUTO POWER OFF. _

*silence*

Good afternoon, I am Mad-Face Pro. Welcome to chapter ten of Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories. :3

Heh heh… Sorry about that. You can tell I am really bored and I need something to entertain myself meanwhile writing. Well, hope I didn't mean to let you guys wait. I've been feeling lazy. -.- No, it does not mean I'm losing interest, but I've come down to "lazy syndrome". Okay, I'm bored again and I just made that up. xP I seriously need to get out of bed and get some fresh air or my brain would be dead and I can't write anymore. Is that POSSIBLE? Okay, calm down, Mad. No need to panic. *silence* I'm talking to myself, aren't I?

**Justin: Just take some deep breaths and open the window and hear some encouraging music. Probably that'll help you. **

Gee, Justin. I would never think of you saying that. Mostly, I thought Sara or Kevin would say that. XD Derp.

**Justin: Are you calling me dumb?**

Well… You aren't _that_ bright.

**Justin: *walks away* **

I'm sorry! T_T *forever alone*

(Okay ignore that last dialogue. I'm bored.) Okay onto chapter ten before this thing gets longer than the chapter itself.

* * *

Chapter 10: New Friends

"Kevin Wright…is it?" said the principal of Sunset High, Mr. Davis.

Kevin's blue crystal eyes face the principal as he nods, "Yes, sir." After that, Principal Davis looks down at Kevin's school records, his eyes shines by the light as Kevin seems a little nervous. He never experienced of moving schools. It is his first time and it is nerve-racking. To Kevin's thoughts, the principal seems a little _scary_; his eyes can see into your soul and that scar on his forehead looks, but he is old looking.

Then, the principal's black eyes glance at Kevin; making him jump a little. "Mr. Wright, we offer students to stay in dorms instead of living in homes. Would you like that?"

It was a simple question he can answer. He did not want any part with his master anymore. He is still mad at him and he can't forgive him for what he did that has no reason. Kevin glares at his master, crossing his arms and looking away from him. "In dorm, please. I don't want to live with a hurtful person."

His master sighs sadly. It breaks his heart that Kevin doesn't want anything part of him whatsoever. He blames himself for what he did; however, he is stubborn enough to protect from the harm in the world that wants with him. Principal Davis eyes his master, waiting for an answer. "I…" he is speechless; he wants to protest because he doesn't want Kevin out of his sight, but comes an answer. "Yes…I give him permission to have a dorm here…"

"Excellent. Kevin, you'll start living your dorm today. Welcome to Sunset High." Principal Davis smiles at the spiky hair teen. Kevin smiles back as he was kind of excited about moving into a school. It seems so new to him, yet, feels like butterflies in his stomach.

"So, do I get my things or you take me to my dorm?" Kevin questions.

The principal rubs his chin as he smiles to the new student of Sunset City. "Of course, gather your things. One of the supervisors will be waiting for you to take you to your room."

Kevin nods, understanding what the principal suggests for him as he leaves out of his office and heads to the moving trunk to get his things. Once he left, his master makes another sad sigh. He is worried that something might happen to Kevin once he stays in the school. He is his guardian and is willingly to protect Kevin at all cost. But, since he accepted to let Kevin live in the school other than his new home, his protection is at risk, and again, he's worried that Kevin will be at stake.

His master looks at Principal Davis with a serious eye. "Are you positive that Kevin will be safe here?"

"Not to worry, the boy will be fine here," Davis explains to Kevin's master. "The 'organization' will never find him here—they're too blind to find the boy in such a school, Jonathan..." The master nods in agreement, however, his heart isn't too sure that Kevin will be safe…even if evil wants him so bad.

* * *

A teen with blond hair wearing a beanie relaxes in his room. The summer afternoon is hot as the AC was on at the moment; cooling his room from the heat. His blue eyes reflect the screen on his computer as he was busy typing commands in his computers. Commands? He is busy trying to activate the famous time machine. It is all wanted to do all day. Trying to activate it and probably visit his long friends at the Ice Age which were known as the herd. The herd was special to Justin and Sara. They were their friends, well… animal friends, with their long time friend, Kyle. He remembers all of those memories he had with his Kyle and how he and Sara ventured through time and actually saved the world from evil time barriers. But are they really gone?

"Yes, just a few more commands," Justin said, his tongue out of his lips as he hesitates to command the machine to activate. Hacking into the time machine and trying to fix the problem to make it work was difficult for him. Justin is not a genius, but he is clever and smart in some kind of ways. He may be considered as "not a bright person", an idiot, or stupid, but he's technically not. His fingers quickly type on the keyboard as he finally presses the 'enter' button. "Okay, hopefully it works."

The computer begins to write codes in the screen. Green was the color as the computer quickly writes codes that Justin can't really understand. Then, the computer suddenly flashes as the words "DENIED" appear in the screen.

"No, no!" Justin cries, as he finally gives up. His face lands on the keyboard, thinking that it was useless and that it is impossible to activate the time machine. "Why won't you work…?"

In a moment of silence, knocking comes though the door. "It's open," said Justin from his desk. The door slowly opens with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. It was Sara. The girl smiles at the teen with the beanie on his head as she enters.

"What's wrong, Justin?" she asks, tilting her head, growing concern to her friend.

"Oh, how the torture can the machine be!" Justin shouts in agony as his head bangs on the keyboard again.

"What happen?" Sara questions the beanie boy.

Justin thought for second. _What will she think about me working on the time machine? Will she be happy? Or sad? _He sighs as it was time to confess to her what was going on his mind. "Well, Sara. I'm trying to fix the time machine…"

"You're working on the time machine…?" Sara interrogates.

Justin nods. "Yeah, so we can finally see the herd! It's been like two years since we've seen him after you know what happen…"

Sara thinks about Kyle. Oh how he sacrificed himself to save them and the herd. She misses him so much that going to the herd will just bring the good old memories with him and Justin. They were best friends and she remembers the friendship charms that she give Kyle and Justin. The red one is with the herd, she has her yellow one and the blue one, Justin has it…somewhere.

"Wow…Justin… I never expect you to work on it…" Sara said her hands together with her head down.

"Thanks… But, all the things I try to get it work failed…" Justin explains as he shows the computer screen to Sara. "I can't get the holoscreen to work and I can't summon the portal too… Something locked our control to the time machine, but I don't know what…"

Sara smiles with tears at her friend as she gives him a hug. "Thank you, Justin, thanks for everything. I can only say…if Kyle was here…he'll be happy to have a friend like you…"

Justin is also saddened just by mentioning Kyle. "Yeah, Kyle buddy… I wonder if we'll ever see him again…"

"I-I hope we do… If only there was someone who can help us find him…and bring his memories back…" Sara said, holding her hands together as she looks at the ceiling for guidance. Suddenly, she heard something fall at the door entrance and it was box filled with clothes. Sara strolls over to the box and picks it up with a confused look.

"Oh geez, sorry about that," said a teen with tanish brown spiky hair.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who bumped into you, Sara?" Justin asks, eyeing the boy with spiky hair uneasy.

Kevin blushes in embarrassment. He still remembers what he did to the girl and hopefully she isn't skeptical about it. "Oh yeah… Sorry what happen back there…foolish of me…"

Sara smiles gingerly at the brown hair teen. "Not to worry, accidents happen."

Kevin smiles back at the girl, and then he realizes he needs to put his things away to his new dorm. Kevin picks up the boxes of his clothes and accessories and continues to head to his new dorm. However, one of the boxes was going to fall on Kevin, but in the nick of time, Sara manages to catch it.

"Need any help?" Sara asks the teen.

Kevin makes a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "Now that you mention it, I do…"

"Justin, why don't you be a good sport and help me with his packages." Sara said, looking at the beanie boy as he also helps out.

They carry Kevin's moving boxes to the hallway, helping Kevin out as he holds two of the boxes as Justin and Sara carry one. Just heading across the hallway was Kevin dorm room which was close to Justin's room. They enter the room as they drop the boxes on the bed. Justin was glad to stop carrying the boxes; it was kind of heavy for him.

"Glad your room was close to mines. It was getting heavy for a while." Justin answers as he wipes his hand on his forehead.

Kevin chuckles at his comment. "So, you're new here, huh?" Sara asks Kevin.

"Yeah, they asked if I want a dorm and I said yes. I didn't want to stay and live with my 'master'…" Kevin explains sadly.

"Master…?" Justin asks, confusingly. "Who's that?"

"Well, he's my guardian," Kevin answers, thinking about his history with his master. "That's what he wanted to call me when I first met him…and I'm alone too—I don't have any parents."

"Oh, so you're an orphan too…" Sara sadly says; thinking that Justin and she are considered as orphans.

After Sara's reply, Kevin is also shocked that they are orphans too. "Wait! You guys are orphans?"

"Well, I don't know if we're considered as orphans… I mean I left my mom because…well…she can't raise me right… She's technically a drunk addict and well… I never feel loved…" Justin said, explaining his life with his mother.

"Yeah, I also left my mom too. She never cared about me…once my father passed… I remember that I tried so hard to impress her so much that she doesn't care anymore and that she doesn't want anything with me… But a certain friend told me that it doesn't matter if I tried so hard to be successful to impress someone as long as I'm successful…" Sara said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…both of you…" Kevin felt pity towards them. "Yeah, life can sure be hard…"

Justin makes a small laugh. "Ha ha! Yeah, you're right! Hey, how about you hang out with us sometime? We'll be in my dorm if you want to hang out with us."

Kevin is surprised to hear that from the teen with the beanie. Is he offering to be friends? "Thanks… Wow…I don't know what to say…"

"Heh heh… Don't mention it. You seem alright," Justin smiles at the teen as he takes out a hand. "By the way, the name's Justin Sterling."

Kevin looks at his hand for a second, then shakes it. "Kevin, Kevin Wright."

"Sara Fink, please to meet you." Sara smiles at Kevin as they begin to head out. "We'll be in Justin's room if you need us. Just take your time on your dorm."

"Okay, thanks!" Kevin smiles, waving good-bye to the two as they left. _Wow… Friends already? This is just great and they seem so nice. Maybe this won't be so bad summer after all. _

Once that, Kevin begins on decorating his dorm. He looks at his small room as he looks at the window as he can see the buildings of a city instead of the nice cool beach that his home was on top of a mountain with his friends. His friends… _Reece…Ian…Alena… I miss you guys so much… _The gleams in his eyes sparkled by the water in his eyes. No… He shouldn't be crying. He already cried enough about his friends. It's time to move on and start a new life with his new friends, Sara and Justin.

* * *

_One hour later…_

An hour past, Kevin is finally finishes his dorm. He resembles like his room when he used to live in Paradise Town, but only smaller. He makes his last stretch as it was time to relax. He decides to hang out with his new friends, Sara and Justin, which he barely met. He opens his door and closes it with lock as strolls to Justin's room. He stands behind the door and he couldn't make a decision to knock the door or just leave. He was nervous…he never made friends this fast and sure enough he doesn't know them…but in his dreams…? He sighs as he knocks the door a couple of times as the door open widely which made him jump in surprise.

"Hey, you actually showed up!" Sara smiles as Kevin gives a nervous chuckle. "Well, come in, silly."

Kevin enters to Justin's room as he looks around to see a bunch of posters of a famous snowboarder, Tommy Dirk. There were also posters of a famous brand that he was familiar with and one with Sunset City. Then, there also a shelf of a bunch of videogame consoles that were like a collection items.

"Whoa, nice place you got here." Kevin compliments, his jaw drops by the scene of how flamboyant was his room.

"Thanks!" Justin takes the compliment with a smile on his face. "You sit down on my bed if you want."

Kevin walks over his bed and sits on it with a little bounce as he lands on the mattress. "I'm jealous…I never have a room like this."

Justin chuckles. "Well, I take my time to save money and to buy all of these things and thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Kevin said, winking at Justin.

"So, Kevin. Where have you lived before you came to Sunset High?" Sara quizzes him.

"Well…" Kevin struggles to answer. It was difficult for him to say that he lived at Paradise Town, which technically is kind of a rival to Sunset High, since he was originated to attend to Melwid. "I came from…Paradise Town…"

"Sweet! That place is awesome!" Justin said, which gotten Kevin in surprise that they didn't hate him. "Me and Sara are from Sunset City."

"Cool!" Kevin simply answers.

"Oh, I almost forgot that I have to get my I.D. from one of the teachers below. Justin, wanna come with?" Sara asks the beanie boy.

"Sure," Justin agrees to go with Sara as he turns to Kevin. "Stay here if you like. We'll come back fast."

Kevin chuckles. "Alright then!"

Once left, Kevin relaxes on one of Justin's rolling chairs as he plays around with it carefully; not trying to break it since it's not his. After a couple of minutes with playing around with the chair, Kevin gets up from the chair and observes the things that belong to Justin. Kevin looks at the computer and it looks like a year old computer. He accidently touches the mouse pad as the computer screen. Kevin knew he shouldn't going to Justin's things, but the temptation got his interest on what was on the computer screen. His blue eyes look at the screen to see a bunch of codes with commands that he does not know of. He reads the commands and reads an odd one: "Portal…open…?"

Suddenly, a flash of light appears on his hand as he saw his weapon summoned on the palm of his hand. "What the!?" Kevin said in shock as the weapon begins to transform and electricity escaped from the weapon, Sorin, as a purple portal appears in front of Kevin. Kevin's eyes widen in fear as the portal was sucking in Kevin only as he holds on desk tightly, however, he was losing grip as he let out a scream while he gets sucked in.

Later, Sara and Justin enter the room to notice a purple portal opened in front of them. Sara drops her I.D. in shock as Justin is speechless. _What was going on? Where is Kevin? Oh no! KEVIN! _"Oh, my! Justin! Kevin is sucked in the portal!" Sara said worriedly, afraid that something bad happen to Kevin.

"Yes! The time machine finally works!" Justin cheers in delight that the time machine finally works.

Sara slaps Justin in the face as she glares at him. "There is no time to celebrate! Kevin is probably stuck in time!"

"Let's go!" Justin nods as he enters into the portal to save their friend.

Sara locks the door as she takes a deep breath and enters the time portal. Now…the adventure really begins…

* * *

You know what that means!? :DDDDD \(^.^)/ Plus, fastest update that I can ever give. :3


	11. An Icy Wasteland

Hello, everyone. Here I am in vacation with my family in San Diego, California. I decided to take my netbook with me to work on my story meanwhile I spend my vacation. Sure, I'm away from home for at least two days, but it seems worth it though. :) Went to Sea World and had a good time and took a bite at In-N-Out. Yum…double-double burgers. :P Well, here's the updated chapter that I'm too excited for and for the fans as well. ^^

KaylaDestoryer: Here it is! :D

A.G. Wicked: \(^.^)/ Yippee!

* * *

Chapter 11: An Icy Wasteland

Vision was in darkness, weak to open them, but can hear rushing cold winds in his ear. Then opening his eyes, his vision was blurry; the image is all white. As the blurriness of his vision begins to disappear, the surroundings are all white and cold. He groans in pain as he hands touch some icy, cold material on the ground. As he observes it, he discovers that the white material was snow. _Snow? Why is there snow all over the ground? Where am I? _He thought. Kevin is completely confused. Where is he? What place has he been designated at? Kevin looks around his surroundings; snow everywhere. He wonders what has happen to him until he realizes that he has been sucked into a vortex and now he's in the middle of nowhere. He's lost, alone, and cold. The cold winds give Kevin a chill down in his spine. He questions himself if there were any civilization close to him. And so, he stands up and investigates this strange world he has been sent to.

Every step he takes, the snow crumbles beneath him. He shivers by the sharp cold winds as he jogs around the snow world. He comes across a large ice cave. It has a humungous entrance with terrifying icicles hanging on the ceiling of the cave. Kevin creeps slowly to the cave; not trying to make any loud noise. As he enters the cave, the winds make a horrifying howl. It brings chills down to his spine. He wishes he has something to keep him warm as he investigates the cave.

Suddenly, his weapon appears in a flash of light. His weapon, Sorin, then begins to transform. Its metallic appearance separates; forming into a torch. Fire releases from the weapon as its shape was like a torch and Kevin can use this as a tool. "Wow… That's…convenient!" He smiles, holding his weapon slash torch as he continues to investigate the strange icy world.

He is at the throat of the cave, going deep into the cold cave with wonders and mystery inside. Kevin carefully jogs in the belly of the cave, avoiding slipping. Inside the cave, his eyes spot bones inside the cave walls. His eyes widen to see animal bones not from the modern time, but prehistoric fossils. His hand touches the wall as he observes the fossil. The head of the creature was unfamiliar; it looks like a dinosaur. This gives Kevin fear in his mind.

"What is this place?" Kevin asks himself, turning his head as he heard ghostly whispers of animals. His hand shakes, his teeth chatters, and his whole body shivers of the terrifying howls coming from the cave. Can the bones and this cave be like a frozen graveyard? Since the bones are not from his time, did travel back in time? _No, that's impossible. Time traveling is science fiction. There is no way I time traveled back. _Kevin protests in his head. A shining glare pierces through his eyes; a light reflecting on the icy walls of the cave as he saw light coming from a tunnel. "A way out?"

Jogging towards the tunnel, the floor was slippery and it was a small slope. Kevin slides on the floor as fiction and gravity takes him to the tunnel; his shoes sliding on the floor. The light shines brighter and brighter as his torch slash weapon disappears in an instant and he finally got out of the cave. The sun shines above Kevin as the teen covers the sun from his eyes. His eyes meet to a world of ice and land. Everything was just ice and snow; all white and no life whatsoever.

"Where am I?!"

Suddenly, he hears a growl behind him. Heavy footsteps shake the ground; vibrating the human teen. His head slowly turns with his eyes turning the direction of the growl finding an unusual large bear. Kevin's eyes widen in horror; the bear was three times its size and it did not look like an ordinary bear. Its eyes glows red with a black symbol above his head which seems similar to the wolf creatures he encountered in the Thimus Caves. Sorin is summoned into Kevin's hand as Kevin holds his weapon defensively. The creature's red eyes see the weapon, Sorin, as it roars in anger.

**Metroid: Other M – Ridley Theme – Music**

The bulky bear charges towards the teen, raising its massive paw; swinging at Kevin as its claws make a _CAH-CHING _noise when the metal sword and the claws meet. Its impact is so strong, Kevin's feet sled on the icy floor. Kevin knows it is up to him to become offensive and try to stop this strange monster. Kevin swings his blade at the monster's upper arm. The bear creature roars in pain as it charges at Kevin; pinning him down. The bear roars in front of Kevin's face as Kevin grunts in pain as the roar hurt his hearing. As the bear was going to slash Kevin with its claws, Kevin's feet touch the bear's chest as he uses his whole strength to push the bear away from him.

Kevin keeps his balance, holding his weapon close to him. The bear shakes the snow off of its head as it glares Kevin. The bear once again charges at Kevin, but now predicting Kevin's swings. The bear whacks the sword from Kevin as it throws Kevin into the air. Then, its giant paws throw Kevin down to the ground.

"GAH!" Kevin cries in pain, landing on the ground with a thud as the air escapes from his stomach.

Kevin coughs, his body retracting the oxygen back. Heavy footsteps come running towards the teen. With all his strength, Kevin holds his weapon facing the bear as the creature was coming closer. Quickly, Kevin throws his weapon at the bear. The bear roars in pain while the metal sword spins back to Kevin as the boy gets on the bulky monster and thrust Sorin into the creature. The bear shakes Kevin off as Kevin lands roughly on the cold ground; glaring at the bear-like-creature.

"Who's the tough guy now?!" Kevin taunts, facing the creature with a proud victory stance.

However, the bear will not give in just yet. The bear quickly charges at Kevin as the teen was ready to defend himself. But, it throws its body towards the modern human; crashing its weight at the boy. The creature hits Kevin throwing him into the air as he throws him down one more time. Kevin weakly gets up; suffering in pain in all sources of his body. Then, he feels picked up from the air as the bear brutally attacks the defenseless teen; throwing him at a dead tree. His sword slowly slides next to the teen. His eyes barely open, his body trembling from the sheer pain the creature has give him, and he was weak.

The bear comes charging to the brown spiky hair teen. It was now or never. He reaches for his weapon; his hand shaking from the pain; grunting as he uses all of his strength to get. His finger tips touching the cold metal handle as the bear is just a few feet away. Finally, he gets the weapon and quickly faces his sword toward the massive bear as he closes his eyes ready for anything.

**Music Ends…**

There was silence; no heavy footsteps nor a terrifying roar coming from the creature. Kevin feels a blank of white in his surroundings; thinking that he was dead. However, he hears the winds still blowing and he can feel the coldness on the ground. He slowly opens his eyes, holding Sorin in his hand as the weapon felt stuck into something. He realizes the sword was into the bear's mouth. Dark mists escape from the creature's body as the formation of the anatomy begins to form into snow; piling on Kevin. The boy pants in exhaustion and is relieved that the fight was over. He was weak and tired as his vision is becoming to a blur. He sees a man in a black coat; afar from the teen; watching him as he was closing his eyes.

"What…do they…want…from me…?" he weakly questions himself, watching the strange man leaving into a dark vortex. Soon, the teen falls unconscious; his world just turns black.

* * *

"Justin! Kevin!" cries a feminine voice, opening her eyes and laying on dry grass and everything else was just ice and snow.

The female human looks around in her surroundings. _Where am I? Why am I rested in here? Am I in the Ice Age…? _She thought. Her eyes locate an opening of land of snow; it is a way to get out. She begins to walk, but her feet wobbles and falls on the rocky ground. How can she be so weak? It might be the case of time traveling for so long. She wonders to herself: _Am I really in the Ice Age? I don't recognize this world at all… I might be in a different time period. _Questions ask into her mind as she was stubborn to learn and discover where is at. But, something else catches into her mind. Her friends! Justin and Kevin! How can she forget about them?

"Justin! Kevin!" she calls them, her voice echoing through the icy world. "Where are you!?"

There was no answer; she knows that something in her mind that her friends might be in trouble. With her strength that she has left, she crawls on the cold hard ground. Her legs were probably weak by the cold air and there's a chance that blood retracted back into the body.

"Well, it seems like you're finally awake"

Sara jumps after hearing the strange unfamiliar voice. Her blue eyes search for mysterious voice until she heard a thud on the ground. Her head turns to see a saber-tooth in front of her. Its fur was dark brown with three-inch sabers and green eyes. Sara squeals in horror backing away from the feline. She is afraid that this saber might be a threat to her; considering she has no allies to aid her.

"Please don't hurt me…" Sara begs, cuddling herself from the saber; scared that this saber might hurt her. "I did nothing to you…"

The saber makes an eyebrow, smirking at the human girl. "Now, why would I hurt a human that I just save? I never had any visitors…"

After hearing the brown saber-tooth's comment, Sara is confused. Is this saber the one who laid her on the dry grass bed? "Y-You saved me…?" Sara asks, staring at the saber curiously.

"Well, sure I did. I mean I just saw you falling from the sky and all," the saber explains, circling around Sara. "I never knew it rained humans or…" the saber observes the girl, staring at her clothes. The saber has not seen these types of clothes that Sara is wearing; judging by the fact that she is modern human. "Whatever type of tribe you're on… What type of human or tribe you're on anyway…? My surprise that you humans can talk."

Sara couldn't answer to the saber that she is from the future. It can cause some serious changes to the history to the time. But, there was no other way. She can the only one with the saber in this world or is she…?

"Well, you see-"

"Don't worry, Sara! I'll save you!" cries a voice coming from above.

Sara quickly picks her head up to see Justin with a stick falling from the cliff; ready to attack the brown saber. The saber sighs as he backs away in one step as Justin falls on and into the snow with a hole created; imagining his entire body. "Ow…"

"Uh…friends of yours?" the saber asks the human girl, looking at the hole where Justin is buried in.

"Yeah…" Sara answers, walking towards to her buried friend. "Justin? You alright?"

Then, Justin quickly gets up, the snow flying towards the saber and Sara. Justin shakes of the snow off from this body as he pulls his beanie off of his head and pouts; wiping off the snow from his beanie. "Oh… I hope my beanie isn't damaged…"

After cleaning off the snow from his beloved beanie, Justin quickly grabs his stick and stands in front Sara; defending her from the brown saber. "Stay away from my friend, you brown feline! If you don't, you'll face my wrath from my ultimate stick!"

Like nothing, the brown simply whacks the stick away from the beanie boy as Justin yelps in surprise as the stick flies away from the boy. The saber evilly grins at the blond teen as he made his victory, "I think your 'ultimate' stick just flew away."

"Oh yeah, well…" Justin thinks for a moment. He looks at the snow as he plans an idea; he gathers the snow and forms them into snowballs. "I got snowballs!"

"Oooo… scary… That sure will make me run away…" he answers sarcastically.

Sara chuckles as she holds Justin at his shoulders. "Justin, it's okay. He actually saved me, so you don't have to worry about anything."

Justin eyes Sara confusingly, then to the saber and back to Sara. "Wait… Why would you save her if you're a saber-tooth tiger? Don't you sabers eat humans?"

"It's rare for us sabers to eat humans," he explains to the blond boy. "But, we do fight humans when threatened or maybe we just don't like humans…"

"Well…thanks for saving me, by the way. But, where are we anyway? Are we in the Ice Age?" Sara asks the brown saber, curious where Justin and her are at.

"Well, 'princess', you are in what we are stepping on is a frozen wasteland, and yes, we still leaving in the Ice Age." The saber explains.

"Still? What do mean by that?" Justin asks with an eyebrow.

"Were you humans hibernating or something? Did you know that the whole entire continents broke apart?!" the saber said, surprised that the humans that he is talking to don't know what just happened.

"The ENTIRE continents broke!?" Sara exclaims in shock, thinking that it's impossible for the continents to brake so quickly.

The saber did not answer, but he walked away. Sara and Justin were puzzled. They exchange looks, reading each other if one of them knows what was going on. They follow the brown saber stopping to the frozen beach; staring to what is known as oblivion; all the lands were cut in pieces. There are now islands and the continents became smaller and smaller.

"Just a few weeks ago, the continents were together and then it broke like an ice cube falling on the floor. Or continental drift in a nutshell…" the saber explains sadly, showing the two clueless humans what had just happened.

"How is that possible? That's very unscientific…!" Sara said, looking at the frozen sea.

"That's crazy…" Justin answers astonished, his jaw sort of opened.

"Now, we are stuck in this frozen wasteland… We can't escape this place…" the saber sadly answers, laying the cold ground as he sighs.

"How long have you been living here?" Justin asks.

The saber didn't want to answer, but he has no choice. He sighs, and then answers. "For about three weeks… I was separated from my family after the continents broke apart. All of those weeks…I have never seen my parents…I've been alone here for so long…"

"And you wanted some company, huh?" Sara questions him. He nods in agreement, understanding that all wanted was someone to talk to. Sara feels sympathy for the saber; he wasn't such a bad guy. He is nice and he saved her too, maybe she and Justin can befriend him. "Hey, how about I be your friend?"

The saber looks at her stunned. Is she offering to be his friend? The brown saber was speechless, but speaks. "You want to be my friend?"

Sara smiles. "Sure, my name is Sara and this here is Justin."

"Justin Sternling." Justin said, completely giving his full name away.

The brown saber smiles, thinking that these humans aren't so bad to be friends with. "Kota… That's my name…"

Sara chuckles, "Nice to meet you, Kota— it's actually a very nice name too."

The brown saber, Kota, blushes under his brown fur staring into Sara's blue eyes. He never hears a compliment coming from his name. He smiles at the human girl and also thinks to compliment her name too. "Thanks…and I think Sara is a nice name too… It suits you."

Sara turns red and smiles, surprised of getting a compliment from a saber. "T-Thank you!"

Kota chuckles as the human girl chuckles as well. Justin stares at them and wonders what got them to be so 'friendly' together. It's like they like each other which was kind of awkward for the beanie boy as he intrudes their moment. "Sorry to break your little laughing, complimenting moment here, but we got a situation."

"What's that, Justin?" Sara asks her blond friend wearing the beanie.

"Where is Kevin?!"

* * *

Okay, I wanted to end here so I can update. It seems that Sara and Justin forgot about Kevin and now it's up to them to find him with Kota. Hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned. I think the next chapter will be exciting! ;)


	12. Overseas

Welcome back, people! Sorry for my very long delay on updating. :(No, I'm not dead… I'm busy with school work last week and this week because I'm studying for my final exams. Also, I'm trying to boost up my grades since in my last chapters; I did say that my grades are horrible. And it's true, writing my stories are a huge distraction to me. This week I have my finals and I'm really nervous, so wish me luck, guys. :)

A.G. Wicked: Thanks! ^^

KaylaDestoryer: Your questions will be answered very soon! :D

* * *

Chapter 12: Overseas

"Where is Kevin?!"

Sara's eyes widen, she just forgets about her new friend and realizes that Kevin can be in serious trouble. "Oh no! Kevin!" She looks around; trying to find her friend, but all she sees is a white cold environment.

"What's wrong?" the brown saber asks, curious who this Kevin person is.

"There was also a guy who came with us, but we can't find him anywhere" Justin explains to Kota.

Kota can tell by their eyes that Justin and Sara are worried about Kevin. He may not know what or who this Kevin is, but since Sara accepts him as her friend, then why not help her friend too. "Then, let's go look for him"

"You mean it?" Sara questions him, unsure if he was serious.

Kota simply nods at the modern human girl, staring into her blue shining eyes. "Sure, I wanna help a friend out, right?"

Sara smiles, "Alright, let's find Kevin."

Then, the three begin their search for the missing spiky hair friend. They first head to the icy caves, which Kota knows all of the places around the frozen wasteland. They enter the cave with cold shivers coming down from their spines; it was like a refrigerator. It was colder than outside, their hands feel frozen by the sharp, piercing cold winds. The three carefully watch their step; they might slip by the cold icy floor. Justin wraps his arms around his body, shaking deliberately. His hands nestle in his pockets; keeping warm. Sara cups her hands together as she huffs warm air into hit. Kota simply walks into the cave, adapted to the cave for some time.

Heading deep into the tunnel, the trio spot light deep inside of the cave. The three carefully jog their way to the exit of the icy, cold cave. Leaving from the cave, the outside world is still a frozen wasteland of blank white. However, this opposite side of this frozen land is different. It is quiet and quite haunting. Footprints image on the blankness snow, trailing ahead of path that brought curiosity to the three.

Justin kneels down, his hand touching the large print, investigating what it is. He studies the print; it looks familiar, almost like bear tracks. "Bear paw prints," he says, his eyes following the direction where it leads. "It went that way"

"Guys!"

Kota's voice catches Sara's and Justin's attention. They jog their way towards the saber as he points with his paw. "Is that your friend right there?"

Their heads turn toward to the direction where his paw points, finding the unconscious Kevin lying next to a dried, dead tree. With fear, Sara rushes to her unconscious friend. She shakes him violently, trying to wake him up.

"Kevin, please! Wake up!" she shakes him again, however, he's not waking up nor an answer is called.

Justin and Kota catch up to the girl with the saber in a worried look that their friend might be gone. "Is he…?"

"C'mon, Kevin!" Sara pleads, shaking now softly; thinking that her friend is gone. "No…"

Justin sighs, "I got this."

Justin walks up to the spiky hair boy and puts his finger in his mouth. "Uh…what's he doing…?" Kota asks, unsure what the beanie boy is going to do. Justin pulls his finger out, wet in saliva as he enters into Kevin's ear; giving him a wet-wily.

With that, Kevin's eyes shot open as he cries in disgust, rubbing his wet ear. "Uh…" Kota is speechless.

"Heh works every time," Justin chuckles proudly.

Sara happily hugs Kevin, glad that he is okay. "Oh, Kevin, I thought you were a goner!"

"Sara?" Kevin looks at her surprisingly, shocked that she found him in this barren world.

"We thought you were dead," Kota comes forward at Kevin.

"Well, not really I-" Kevin's eyes widen as he looks at the saber flabbergasted. He falls back, crawling backwards; getting away from the brown saber. "Y-You just talked!"

"My thoughts exactly, kid," Kota rolls his eyes.

"No, I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's right… I'm dreaming that I'm stuck in a frozen world with talking animals and my two friends are just spirits… Yeah…" Kevin said, hallucinating.

Sara turns Kevin around and slaps him, "Earth to Kevin, this is real! You're not dreaming!"

"What?! Then, where are we?!" Kevin asks, starting to shake.

"Well, we're in the Ice Age, Kevin," Justin explains to the spiky hair teen.

_The Ice Age?! That explains everything! But why am I here?_ Kevin thinks, wondering why there's snow everywhere. "So, w-we time traveled!?" Kevin said in disbelief as the two teens nod. "B-But, how?"

"Don't you remember? You were sucked by that portal," Sara explains to Kevin, trying to get Kevin to remember.

Kevin then remembers. He remembers that he was sucked in by a portal that appeared behind him at Justin's dorm room when he said the words "Portal open". Kota stands there confused. He has enough with this nonsense that the three were talking about. Time travel? Portal? What were they talking about? Who are they? That's the question.

"Okay, I'm done with you guys talking! Who are you and what are you talking about a portal?" Kota questionably demands, growling at them.

Sara sighs; she knows she has to tell her new friend. "The truth is…we are not from this time…"

Kota's growl vanishes, giving her an eyebrow; unconvinced. "Not from this time? What are you talking about?"

"We are from the future—we are modern humans!" Justin explains.

"From the future? That's a bunch of nonsense!" Kota is in disbelief.

"Well, Kota, do you think the humans from this time wear these types of clothing?" Justin asks with smirk on his face.

"N-No…" Kota said.

"Right, also we have this," Justin said, summoning a digital hologram of a map.

Kota cannot believe what his eyes are seeing. This material that Justin shows to him is incredible and much more advance than what humans have in this era. "Are you a threat though?"

"No, no, of course not!" Sara shakes her head. "We're the good guys"

"Yeah, we kick bad guys' butt!" Justin said, assuring the saber.

Kota chuckles, "I just can't believe you three are from the future… What are you three doing here anyway? I think I asked you this before, but you didn't answer it."

"Well, our new friend, Kevin, was sucked by some portal and we went to rescue him and here we are…stuck in this place," Justin explains.

"Sorry, about that, guys… Didn't mean to worry both of you…" Kevin scratches the back of his hair.

"What happen to you? You were knocked out badly," Justin said.

Kevin struggles to answer, but continues. "I was attacked by a bear," he says.

"A bear?" Kota questions, unfamiliar to see a bear around this wasteland when he lived here for the couple of weeks. "I've never seen one"

"Well, I was attacked then…" Kevin thinks more clearly, remembering that he saw a man in a black coat when he fell unconscious. "That's it…"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I seriously wish there was a way to get out of this waste of ice," Justin said, kicking a rock.

The rock hits to an ice fortress, creating a crack. The three glares at Justin for his reckless stunt as Justin looks at them with a nervous smile. Suddenly, the cracks break larger and longer as the ice tower falls towards the three.

"Look out!" Kota pushes the three out of the way, getting into safety.

Once the ice tower lands on the frozen ground, cracks begin to form and rapidly surround the four breaking apart as the four sail to the sea. Justin yelps in fright, shaking of fear from that extreme experience. "We are heading to the ocean!" Kota remarks.

"No, derh, Sherlock!" Justin exclaims, as he holds himself close, afraid of falling into the ocean.

"At least, we're leaving from this place…" Sara comments, looking at the land begin destroyed into pieces of ice debris.

"Yeah," Kota simply nods.

Kevin looks at the destroyed land, glad that he is heading somewhere to find land. However, his eyes spot a black figure, shape like a man. His body jumps and blinks a couple of times, but sees that there is nothing there. What was going on with him? Is his head just playing games with him? He just hopes that he gets away from this place far away from him.

* * *

I'll update later because this chapter isn't finished. So, I'm going to be busy this week with finals, and again, I'm seriously nervous. So, I won't be updating during this week. Saturday I might. But, I want to post this to see what I have so far because it feels like I haven't updated for a while and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. :) So, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll update later when I have the chance. Good night, readers.


	13. Captured

Hello, readers, I'm back with another chapter of Ice Age with Kyle. I decided to leave the last chapter and just update a new one. Last week, I was busy with the two chapters that I and A.G. are working on together with our crossover story, True Love with Kyle. So, my final exams were okay…well, I'm scared that I failed Chemistry. :0 I have a C- and I'm scared it's going to drop to a D+. Well, I hope I pray that everything will turn out to be okay and that this second semester I will put more effort.

A.G. Wicked: You'll see. ;)

KaylaDestroyer: XD Yes, Justin would totally do that. Where will they go you asked? Well, it's a huge surprise. ;D

SL-Wanderer: No, I did not know that Kota in Indonesian means "city". Wow, I learn something new today! x) Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Captured

It is the next following day for the herd. After when they discovered Kyle's red gem and the remembrance of the three children; Kyle and his two friends, the orange saber was practically gone for the whole day yesterday. The herd is worried that the saber is depressed due to the recognition of Kyle. They were saddened; they understand that Diego still deeply cares about the missing boy who lost his memories. But, the question is: Where is Kyle now…?

The orange saber walks into the woods, heading back to the herd after his disappearance. He sure hopes that the herd isn't too paranoid after he left them yesterday. But, he thinks about Kyle… "That's his name…" He remembers what he told them. How can the herd forget about the boy who saved them from these fiends? He is not sure if he remembers by heart or the herd just moved on. However, he thinks about what Kyle said to him all of those five years. _"Dad…" _The word _dad_ isn't in his vocabulary; it's not really his thing. Still, Kyle warmed his heart; he somehow cared about him when he was around. He wishes Kyle was here with him.

"Uncle Diego!"

A cry of a teenage female voice echoes to his ears. He turns his head to the direction where it was coming from; seeing his mammoth niece; Peaches.

"Hey, Peaches," Diego answers for a reply, forming a smile.

Peaches is silent for a moment, and then speaks. "I'm sorry for what happen yesterday… We know we forgot about Kyle, but here." The female mammoth hands a red gem to the orange saber with a smile.

The crème saber stares at the red gem; Kyle's friendship jewel. He remembers Kyle used to hand it for his friends as a mark of friendship. Then, he remembers that one of his friends gave it to him just to remember the boy who he loved so much.

The saber grabs the gem in his paw as he looks up at Peaches. "Thank you."

Peaches gently hugs her saber uncle, feeling sorry for him. She understands that he deeply cares about Kyle like if he was his son from birth. Peaches lets go with a smile staring into her uncle's hazel eyes. Their staring is cut off until the female mammoth looks up to see a white saber heading their way. Diego turns to the same direction where Peaches was looking at finding Shira walking towards them.

"Hey…" the white female tigress softly answers.

"Hey…" Diego softly replies.

"Listen…I'm sorry about what happen to that kid…" Shira said, feeling sympathy for the male saber. "Uh…what's his name again?"

"Kyle," Diego informs.

"Right, right," Shira nods.

"Kyle is really a nice guy. Uncle Diego and Kyle had a special bond together," Peaches explains as the saber blushes under his fur.

Shira smirks. "Hmph, I never knew Softie was a daddy."

"Hey, watch it, Kitty," Diego jokes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!?" Shira playfully pushes Diego at his shoulder.

Peaches, Diego and Shira laugh together after their comments. After the laughter is over, Shira looks at Diego with a smile.

"What?" Diego questions.

"After I heard your story between you and Kyle, it saddens me how you two were separated. But, I know for sure that Kyle is happy to have someone like you in his life. Who knows? He might come back," Shira explains.

Diego sadly looks at Kyle's red gem on his paw, staring at it with his reflection appearing on its smooth surface. "That's the thing. I don't know if he will come back sooner or later…it's been five years since we've last seen him…"

"Well, this is a sign, Diego," Shira remarks. "Hope is all you need…"

Hope. He remembers what that word means, but can hope really bring Kyle back to him? Only life can have the answer, even though they are both from different time periods, their connection will retract one another. Probably that's hope.

"Hey, Shira," Diego calls the female tigress. "Thanks…"

Shira smiles at the saber before leaving. "What are friends for?"

The white tigress leaves with Peaches as Diego stands into the open sun; watching the red gem shine. Hope is all you need… He thought.

* * *

"It's SO HOT!" cries the boy with a blue beanie.

Justin falls on the frozen platform with his tongue out as he suffers in the hot roaring sun staring at the water surrounding him. Kota lies on the ice boat panting deeply due to the sun, Sara waves her hands towards her face trying to cool off, and Kevin lies on his back staring the hot sun; breathing heavily with his spiky hair wet in sweat.

"Why does it have to be hot!?" Justin whines, pulling his beanie of his head and squeezes it as sweat pours on the ocean.

"Quit complaining!" Kota shouts, turning his head at Justin. "You were whining that it was cold at the island and now you're complaining that it's hot!"

"Well, excuse me, Princess!" Justin exclaims. Kota eyebrows him with the name that Justin called him with. "I never expect it will be this hot!"

"Guys, can you two calm down? You guys act like a bunch of five-year-olds." Kevin groans in annoyance.

"Oh, ho, ho, so the guy with the spiky hair is telling us to calm down," Justin said, feeling offended by Kevin's comment. "It's your fault we are here in the first place."

"What?!" Kevin bellows in surprise. "It's your fault that you kick that stickin' pebble in the first place!"

Soon, Justin, Kevin and Kota begin to argue for no logical reason. Their loud argument is starting to tick off Sara. It's bad enough that she's stuck with three males who aren't mature enough to handle a conversation. Their argument is getting louder and stronger that it is hurting her ears. Her head begins to boil, feeling the side of her forehead pumping blood as she had enough.

"QUIET!" she screams.

The argument automatically stops with the three jumping in surprise as they give a concern look at Sara; waiting for her to reply.

"Grow up, you three!" Sara exclaims. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck with three immature guys that can't shut their mouth over a stupid argument!"

"Hey, we are NOT immature!" Justin protests.

"Be quiet, Justin!" Sara growls.

Justin whimpers in fear; beginning to get scared of her. "Yes, Sara..."

Sara sighs, staring into the ocean. She feels that she hurt her best friend's feelings and felt that she was a little too hard on him. She looks back at Justin with a sad look; watching Justin rubbing his hand on the ice platform. "I'm sorry, Justin…"

Justin turns back with smile. "Apology accepted!"

_Wow! That was easy! _Sara is astonished that Justin forgives her that easily. Soon, the four youths relax on the ice platform even though it's still hot, but would take it. About half-an-hour has past, the four teenagers sit beside each other as they were bored just watching the ocean. However, Justin makes an idea to bring the boredom down.

"I spy with my little eye something blue," Justin said, staring into the ocean.

"The ocean," Kevin simply answers.

"Whoa! How did you know?" Justin said in surprise, then turns back to the game. "Okay, okay, this is a hard one. "I spy something burgundy."

"Justin, stop checking me out," Sara said jokingly.

Justin didn't look at Sara, but protests, "I'm NOT checking you out!"

Kota stares at Sara for a moment as Sara turns her head seeing the brown saber looking at her, "And you too, Kota!"

"S-Sorry…sorry…!" Kota nervously looks away.

"Okay? Um…I spy my little eye something blue," Justin continues.

"Let guess, the ocean. Oh wait, let me guess again, the ocean!" Kota said in annoyance.

"Whoa! Are you a mind reader?" Justin asks, shocked that Kota knows his answers.

Kota didn't reply then. Again it was a moment of silence as Justin is beginning to feel sweatier than ever. He looks back at his friends which they continue to stare at the ocean as if they were staring into space. As he turns back, he sees four odd fruits floating on the ocean. His stomach begins to growl; feeling a bit hungry. He turns back to his friends and then again as he reaches for the fruits. His eyes sparkle in happiness that he finally has something to eat. He throws the three remaining fruit to his friends which they did not notice as they give an odd look at the strange fruit. The fruit were in a mango shape with the colors of brown and green.

"Well, guys, eat up! Nothing better than an empty stomach," Justin said, grinning happily as he begins to dig in the fruit.

Sara observes the fruit, unsure if it's okay to eat it. "Uh…Justin where did you get these…?"

Justin stops eating staring at Sara. "Hmm…I dunno. I found them on the ocean."

Kevin turns the fruit around to find a "skull" image on the fruit. Kota's eyes widen in fear, familiar what the fruit are; knowing that they are dangerous. "No, Justin! Don't eat them! They're-!" Kota is cut off when Justin begins to eat the fruit. "Siren's…fruit…"

Justin looks at him confused. "Siren's fruit? That's a weird name to-" Suddenly, Justin's eyes widens as his vision turns colorful as he begins to hallucinate. "Eat Siren's fruit! It'll refresh, ya! It'll taste, ya!" Justin said as he begins to do the worm. "Nothing's the tastiest!"

"Great! Now he's crazy!" Sara face palms.

"Wait, he _was_ crazy?" Kota asks.

However, the three hear a howling noise turning back to see fog in front of them. Then, they see an iceberg coming towards them. Sara, Kevin and Kota were confused about what was going on. They look at the moving iceberg as it is coming towards them.

Justin jumps in front of them as he laughs hysterically. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! The iceberg wants to be our friend! Let's hug it!"

"Not now, Justin!" Kota pushes Justin aside, wanting to see more view of the iceberg.

As the iceberg moves to the side of their ice boat, they spot green vines dangle on the iceberg and it was the shape of a ship. Sara focuses on her eye sight to see dark figure shadows on it. They hear giggle and laughter which brought fear to the three. Then, they see a kangaroo, a warthog, a badger, a rabbit, an elephant seal and seagull shadows more closely. Then, they see an ape figure dangling down on the vines.

"Ahoy, down there!"

"Hi!" Justin greets, hysterically.

"You know that these oceans are infested with pirates, right?"

"Pirates!? I thought that started in the middle ages?!" Sara said in disbelief that pirates existed in the prehistoric ages.

"Surrender your ship or face my fury!" the ape figure said revealing his full form.

"How 'bout you let us go!? We are no need for trouble!" Kevin shouts.

"Well, you leave me with no choice," the ape pirate said as he turns to the badger. "Gupta! Fly the colors!"

"Yes, captain!" he replies with an accent.

The black and white badger climbs on a wooden pole as he holds with two of his paws; portraying as a flag with a skull imaged on his back. Then, the kangaroo stands on her tail as she aims the cannons at the four youths.

"I love this job!" she said, hopping the ice blocks at the teens.

The ice cannons shake the ice boat; making the four teens fall and lose their balance. Kevin knows he needs to defend himself as he summons his weapon, Sorin, as he is ready to fight.

"Oooo… I like this one," the ape pirate is pleased to see Kevin with a metallic weapon that looks like a sword.

"Belly flop!" cries the elephant seal as it flies at Justin.

"Oh look, the giant sea lion wants a hug!" Justin said with a chuckle as he raises his arms; waiting for that hug, but is squished by the elephant seal. "Ack!"

Then, Sara is quickly tied up by vines with a fast, jittering, hyperactive rabbit. "Ah! Let me go!"

Kevin's eyes widen in surprise that he's friends are being captured. "No!" He charges towards to the elephant seal with his sword, ready to attack. However, above the huge ship, the ape pirate grins evilly as he aims the spiky haired teen with the cannon.

"Lights out, kid…" he said as he shoots the ice cannon at Kevin.

The ice cannon explode at Kevin's feet as he flies into the air and falls on the ice boat roughly. His sword thrusts into the ice boat next to Kevin as his consciousness is fading to black. He can see Sara, Kota and Justin begin taken away from him. His eyes slowly close reaching a hand out to them until it falls; failing to protect his friends.

* * *

Oh no! The four have been captured by Gutt's crew and they are trapped! What are they going to do?! Who's going to help them!? Oh Justin… *facepalms* XD I love Justin so much! He's too hilarious! I will update soon!


	14. The Organization's Plan

A.G. Wicked: I know right! DX

SL-Wanderer: I know that Gutt was eaten by the siren, but what if he barely manages to escape? O_O

Hope you guys like this chapter! It may be short, but I'm guessing some of you, readers, are sure enough waiting to read this. Okay, I'll let you guys go. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 14: The Organization's Plan

**Kingdom Hearts – Villains of a Sort – Music**

In a dense dark room, a video is played of Kevin and his friends being captured by Gutt's crew. Video plays with sounds of grunts and screams of help and agony. The video stops with a man in a black coat standing before the screen as he faces a couple of young and tall figures in coats. One is a tall, young adult with black hair, going back with his coat black with a hint of brown. The second is a young youth with his hood over his head; darkening his face by shadow; hiding his face. His coat is black also with the color blue in parts of his clothing. The third one is a tall figure with a black coat with a hint of gray; his head also covered by the hood and his age is about in his 30's.

"What do you think about, Kevin…?"

"Psssh…! I can take this guy whenever I want!" said the young youth, wearing the black and blue coat.

"He is still a worthless fool," said the third figure cloaked man. "He can't even defend himself by those idiotic creatures."

"He's good…" replies the young adult cloaked figure.

The youngest of the figures gasps in surprise, "You're serious?! Are you that complete of a moron?!"

"Hey, quiet you! I don't need to hear your trash!" the second youngest bellows, glaring at the hooded teen.

"Oooooo, tough guy, huh," the hooded teen smirks behind his covered face. "Master of Earth, huh? It should be titled 'Master of Dork'."

The young adult grunts in frustration, "I'll make you a piece of pebble, you shrimp wrap!"

"Silence!" growls the third figure, frustrated with the argument. "It's bad enough we let child join in our organization. I suggest both of you keep your loud, annoying mouths shut before I destroy you in existence!"

"Ouch," replies the young teen.

"However," said the cloaked man, the leader of the organization; getting the three's attention. "The boy will learn miraculously fast. He will get stronger and his cleverness will increase by a second. Soon, he'll become invincible and there is no time to get him back with _us_."

"He ain't gonna cut it…"

The four cloaked figures turn their heads to the direction of the mysterious voice. They turn to a young teen wearing a gray silky suit, holding a mask on his right arm as his face is hidden by the dark shadows. Muscles of his worked out body appears by the tightness of the suit. The mysterious teen lies against the wall staring at the four.

"Somebody should break the loser in…" he said coldly, his tone of voice is dark, deep and mysterious. "Then, we'll see what he's made of…"

"Then why don't you do it?!" the youngest cloaked teen said, pointing his finger at the mysterious teen.

The shadowy teen smirks behind the darkness, "Hmph… Fine…"

"Then it is settled," says the leader of the organization. "Go after Kevin and give us any information…I want to see if he's strong…stronger than us…"

"B-But, sir! I should go and check on Kevin," protests the young adult.

"I doubt it this time, Dex," the leader stops the young adult. "You failed me to retrieve back the boy… You lost my trust into finding Kevin. I suggest that this one will do a better job than you. Remember, we got one traitor, one defeated, and two who left this organization. You I have to remind you…that your _father_ is the traitor…"

Dex looks away in shame as he nods. "Yes, sir…"

"Excellent. Number 112!" he calls as a humanoid robot appears quickly, bowing the leader.

"Yes, my king," he said, bowing his respectful king.

"Send me the coordinates to the location of Kevin," he orders, his back facing opposite of the humanoid.

"Of course, sir," the robot said in response, bowing once again to his master.

He quickly leaves in a separate door as the mysterious teen in the darkness puts his gray mask on and walks towards to the man in the black coat. Out of the shadows, his body and suit shines by the light of the screen. His mask is gray with black circle symbol above the luster mask with a green scope on his left eye and his black hair covering both of his eyes; hiding his eyes. His skin is tanish brown with shadows covering part of his face. The age of this mysterious teen is a little younger than the first youngest of the cloaked figures.

The first youngest teen walks towards the masked-boy, questioning him, "Why can't we see your face? You always hide it."

The masked-boy steers his head, facing the teen with the black and blue coat. "My identity is kept secret…"

"Oh… Afraid of showing your face, huh?" the teen said, smirking behind the darkness with the hood around his head. "What's up? Pimples on your forehead?"

The masked-boy chuckles at his comment, thinking how pathetic he is. "Let's just say… I'm just a _memory_ to you…"

The teen gives a confused look. He didn't know what the mysterious teen is trying mean by 'memory'. "So, what do you I call you…?"

The boy with the mask gives an evil grin, facing the older teen with his mask on and his pitch black hair covering his eyes.

"Just call me… 'Masked-Man'…"

* * *

Oooo… Who can this…Masked-Man be…? Will he interfere with Kevin, Sara, Justin and Kota? What will happen to Kevin and the trio? Will Kevin and the others escape from Gutt's clutches? The story shall continue!

Again, sorry for the short chapter. I could have put more effort on this chapter, but I'm getting a little busy lately. So hopefully this paid off and I shall update as soon as possible because my goal is to try to finish this story around March! ^^


	15. The Escapade

I apologize for my horrible delay. I'm seriously busy with school, so I can't update as quick as I used to. I'm sorry for the wait and hopefully during spring break. I might update as quickly as possible. Without further ado, here is chapter 15.

A.G. Wicked: Oh, you'll be surprised who he is. ;)

SL-Wanderer: I was thinking the same thing, but I'll give my details in this chapter. Just to picture how Gutt looks like in your perspective. ;)

**4/4/13 UPDATE: **Well, I finally get to manage to finish this chapter. So continue on the part where you haven't finished. More chapters will come soon and I will reply your comments in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Escapade

"_Diego…"_

"_Kyle…"_

"_I guess this is good-bye." _

"_Yeah…hope we see each other soon…and stay safe."_

"_We will… I promise…" _

Eyes open wide shut as a headache grows in pain. Kevin shouts in pain, waking up from his knock-out. He feels tide up by rope made of straw and next to him were Sara and Kota. His eyes picks up a blue blur on top to find Justin unconscious tied horizontally above him. He hears cheering and shouting in front of him. His vision is too weak to see what was going on. The sun's rays cover his vision, but the blurriness starts to fade little by little. He notices an ape, a kangaroo, a badger, a seagull, an elephant seal, a hare, and a wild boar.

They dance how natives will do. He is confused what they were celebrating about. Is it because they capture Kevin and his friends? However, the strange pirate animals were surrounding on something. Kevin did not know what but it was something that amazes the animals.

Moans and groans escape from the three unconscious teens. Sara gasps a little noticing that she was on shore; she is on the blue sea. Justin groans in pain, his body aches due to his attack with the strange fat elephant seal. But he can't remember a thing after when he ate the strange brown-greenish mango-like-fruit. Kota is also starting to wake up from his deep slumber. He notices he was cuddled close to Sara which he blushes of embarrassment and was glad that Sara didn't notice.

"Ugh… What happened?" Justin groans his pain, noticing he is tied up above Kevin and the others. "Wha-!? Where are we at?!"

"Seems you guys are starting wake up," Kevin said, glad to see his three friends starting get conscious.

Sara groans. "What happen to us when we left the wasteland?"

"We got jumped by those guys," Kota said, his head pointing to the direction to the cheering animals.

"Great…just great…" Justin mutters.

The black ape turns his head noticing that the four comrades are awake. He smiles with his crooked teeth showing with a gold tooth, giving them a devious smile. He catches his crew's attention, also noticing the four youths awake.

"Well, looky here, mates," Gutt said to his crew, facing the four youths with an evil grin. "Our prisoners are finally up"

The other animals chuckle evilly with their captain. The four know this isn't a good sign and that they don't want to do anything with them. Captain Gutt walks towards to the four youths, his appearance is different. He looks like a pirate captain with a hairdo that looks similar to a pirate hat, however, his left paw is replaced with a wooden hook and a scar driven the side of nose. He looks threatening and menacing, his crew praises their captain. But the youths are not too excited about this ape's actions.

"Ah, my brother and sisters," said the captain with delight looking at Sara, and the two human boys.

"Ugh… He's even uglier in person…!" Justin mutters in disgust.

Gutt looks at the beanie boy, pulling him down by grabbing him by the neck. "Hmm… A big mouth who doesn't like Captain Gutt, huh? You want to know what I do to them who don't," He said, stroking his wooden hook across the blond boy's neck.

Justin gulps in fear, staring into Gutt's dark, menacing brown eyes. Sara struggles to let loose of the tied vines around her. She glares at Gutt, wondering what the primate wants from them.

"Who are you!? What do you want from us?!" Sara questions him.

"Well, my dear, allow me to explain," Gutt said, turning to his crew mates. "Help me out, boys!"

Then, the crew mates begin to play dry bones as instruments; making music. "Oooo! Captain wants to sing a shanty!" said the elephant seal in delight.

"Oh, no…" Kota moans in irritation, knowing what is going to happen.

**Master of the Seas – (Ice Age with Kyle Version)**

Gutt appears behind Kevin, beginning to sing the song. _Here you are on a boat, you're adrift, you're afloat, or one might say you're stuck! Well, I don't wanna gloat, but I would like to note that you're in luck! _Then, flicks Kevin's nose and leaves from him.

_You've been saved by the ape that rules these waters, so forget about your fathers and mothers. First mate would you introduce them to me. PLEEEASE! _

Then, a small hare jumps in with excitement. "Eye-eye, captain!"

_He's the big and scary_

_Elegant and hairy_

_Fear inspiring_

_Years-till-retiring_

_Looting, stealing_

_Banana peeling!_

_UNDISPUTED MASTERS OF THE SEEAAS!_

"Oh, gees!" Sara comments, as the crew mates give the praise to their captain.

_That's me! Tis he!_

_That's me! Tis he!_

_That's me! Tis he!_

"That's him!" Justin joins in the song as Sara, Kevin and Kota glares at him. "What…?"

"Okay, okay," Gutt smiles, then Gupta plays a bone-like-flute.

_I'm a primate pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers._ He holds Squint by the ears, showing the four youths the hare. _ All of whom who were lost souls like you! _Then stretches Squint like a rubber band and shoots him away.

"It's true!" the crew mates all said.

"He rescued us!" Gupta said.

"He saved our butts!" Squint adds.

_For that we owe our lives to Gutt and amusing he doesn't kill you! _Silas pinches Sara's cheek with an evil grin.

_You will owe him too! _Raz throws the bone-like-knife at Justin as he screams in horror ducking away from the incoming knife, missing him and his beloved beanie.

"Kill them? What? No, no," Gutt said, looking at the brown saber, playing with Kota's two inch sabers. "Well, not this very handy saber"

"Hey, back off!" Kota growls defensively.

The crew gives an "ooo" as Gutt cheeky grins. _Anyways... Here we are on a ship moving quite a clip through the ever-shifting ice. _

Squint nudges Kevin's left shoulder. _Come along on a trip. _

_That's a hint. _

_That's a tip. _

_That's good advice. _

_In a world that's going under._

_To survive, you must learn to plunder._

_Luckily, that's my field of expertise._

"He's the BEST!" Squint comments in the song.

_He's a robbing, thieving! _

"I think we should be leaving," Sara adds.

_Weapon throwing! _Raz points different types of knifes.

"Wish we would be going!" Kevin comments.

Saber-slaying!

"We are not playing," Justin gives a nervous smile.

_Undisputed, uncontested, money-suited… _"Yeah, you guessed it!" Gutt adds in. _Master of the SEEEAAAAS! _

"Oh, please…" Kota rolls his eyes.

_It's me! Tis he!_

_It's me! Tis he!_

_It's who? It's you!_

_Just testing, I knew! _

_It's MEEEEEEEEE! _

They finally finish the song with Gutt staring at the four youths, catching his air from his song. Justin eyebrows him, then turns to his friends.

"Is the whole song intro really necessary?" Justin questions.

His three friends shrug, not knowing if they agree towards Justin's statement. The primate grins to Kevin, thinking of a devious thought to get Kevin wary. Gutt strolls toward to the tied up teen as Kevin glares at him.

"You seem quite unique over the three, you know that?" Gutt said.

Kevin did not understand what he meant. Kevin questions himself how is he _unique_? Is it because he can understand animals the same way as Sara and Justin? "What do you mean by unique?" Kevin asks.

Gutt grins, circling the spiky hair teen. "You came in with something on your hand—a weapon in hand"

Kevin eyebrows him, confused what this primate was talking about. "So, you still don't understand, do you?" Gutt turns his head, facing his crew mates. "Boys, show him"

"Eye-eye, captain!" Gupta, the badger said, pulling a metallic blade-like-sword on his paws.

"My sword!" Kevin gasps, staring at his weapon, Sorin. "Give it back!"

"Not so fast, buster!" Squint said, raising a paw at Kevin, stopping him.

Gutt grins evilly. "So, tell me, boy. Where did you get such a shiny, heavy sword?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" Kevin protests.

However, it did give Kevin some thought into his question. Where did he get the sword? He remembers when he encountered Dex; he supposedly summoned the blade for him. But Kevin cannot remember how he got or when did he got it. Is there something missing in his life that he does not know?

"So, you won't tell us, huh?" Gutt said, stoking his black and gray beard.

"Gutt, huh?" Justin said. "Too me, it sounds like a name when someone pukes something out"

"Quiet, you loot-nanny!" Raz insults back to Justin.

"I'mma what?" Justin questions.

"Let us go!" Sara said, glaring at the primate. "You got nothing to deal with you! We've got our own problems!"

"How dare you feel ungrateful that Capitan saved you from the seas!?" Silas points his feather finger at Sara.

"Serve the Great Captain Gutt or get a severe punishment!" Raz exclaims, pointing a bone knife at Sara's neck.

"Over my dead body!" Sara said, shaking her head.

Gutt smirks evilly, planning a 'special' punishment for disrespecting his name. "Hmph…suit yourself…" He turns his head to his crew mates. "Boys, start the plank on the girl"

"Eye-eye, captain," they respond, making a salute towards him.

Flynn, the elephant seal, gathers a wooden board that was long enough for a plank. He sets it on the end of the docks of the ice ship. Raz hops towards the teenage girl as the kangaroo cuts the vines wrapped around Sara. Sara is freed from the tight vines, however, Gutt grabs her arm and pulls her to the plank; poking her with his fish sword.

"Off you go, malady…" the black ape grins evilly.

Sara gulps in fear, staring at the height between the surfaces of the sea to where she's at. She notices prehistoric sharks swimming in a circle motion, waiting for its prey to hit the water. Sara knows that she's in trouble and that her friends are not there to save her. She slowly backs away from the end of the wooden plank, but feels the sharp point of Gutt's sword.

"Justin, can you see what's going over there?!" Kota asks the blond beanie boy.

Justin squints to get a better view and sees the sharks circling around the ocean. He makes a nervous smile in response, "Let's say that they're hungry fishes ready to eat Sara"

"Sara!" Kota gasps. The brown saber begins to think of a plan to get to out of the tight vines wrapped around him and to save his friend. He couldn't figure out what until a sudden reflection hits the side of his face. He turns to direction of the reflecting light, staring at the stolen sword that belongs to Kevin. Then he finally thinks of a strategy for his escape. "Kevin!" he calls the boy with the spiky hair.

"What?" Kevin replies, his blue eyes staring at the brown saber.

"I need you to get your sword thingy," Kota said.

"How? They got my sword!" Kevin answers. "It's not like I can just summon it on my hand"

Kevin stops for a moment and realizes that he can summon Sorin. He looks at Sara and then to his sword which is getting him nervous. He can see Sara close to the end of the plank; a foot away of death. It gets him nervous but he needs to concentrate. He closes his eyes and begins to think in his mind, calling his sword in thought; trying to summon it. In a few moments, the sword disappears in fragments of light and appears in the hands of Kevin.

"It worked!" Kota cheerfully answers.

"Justin, try to break free when I am going to cut the vines!" Kevin instructs.

Justin nods and begins to push the vines away from him. The vines begin to stretch, making easier to cut. Kevin slowly cuts the vines until a 'snap' breaks Justin free, falling on the ice ship's floor.

"Here, try to cut us free," Kevin said, pointing Sorin at Justin.

Justin picks up the metallic sword with excitement, feeling the nostalgia of holding a real sword. "Whoa! This is so cool!"

He cuts the vines, freeing Kevin and Kota. The boys are ready to fight these pirates; anything to escape from their prison and away from them.

Gutt continues to point his sword to Sara. The teenage girl steps back a little as her foot is close to falling off from the plank. "Any last words before you get eaten alive?," Gutt asks the girl with a devious smile, pointing his sword at her.

"One," Sara said. "DUCK!"

Gutt gives a confused look turning his head to the opposite direction as a rock hits him in the face. "Captain!" the crew yells in fear.

They turn their heads to see Kevin, Kota, and Justin in a fighting stance. Gutt struggles to hold on the ship as he growls in anger. "Don't just stand there! Attack!"

His crewmates nod as they charge towards them. "CHARGE!" Justin shouts, running towards the enemies as he punches Dobson at the face, knocking him unconscious. "Wow… I actually knocked him out… Ow…that did hurt, though…"

Raz swings her sword at Kevin as the boy blocks with his sword. With his strength, he pushes Raz away from him as the kangaroo slips and falls on top Squint. Kota lunges on Silas as the bird yelps in fear. Then the brown saber grabs him and throws him to the wall of the ship. Lastly, Flynn attacks Kota as the saber jumps back for safety. Justin grabs a wooden mallet and charges towards the elephant seal, hitting him on the head. Flynn begins to slide or walk awkwardly with stars circling around his head as he falls out cold.

"That was for belly floppin' me!" Justin taunts in victory, holding the mallet up high.

"Guys! C'mon!" Sara calls the boys as she is on the ice boat.

"Justin! Kevin! Let's go!" Kota said jumping on the boat.

Kevin and Justin are about to go until the beanie boy was back handed by Gutt with anger in his eyes. The ape swings his sword at Kevin. The boy throws his sword like a boomerang at the ape, but the mammal manages to dodge quickly. As Kevin catches his sword, Gutt swings his sword at Kevin. The boy blocks the attack, holding his strength as the ape is getting the boy kneel on his feet. Kevin cannot take it any longer. Gutt is stronger than him and Kevin is getting weaker.

"Leave Kevin alone!" cried the beanie boy as he air-kicks Gutt away from Kevin.

Kevin falls on his knees. Justin reaches out for a hand, smiling at Kevin. Kevin smiles back as they head to the ice boat where they can make their escape. Justin stops for a moment as he walks to the steering wheel of the ship and spots the mallet he used, "Hmmm…this will show them!" He grabs the mallet and breaks the wheel.

"No! What have you done!?" Gutt cries, struggling to get up.

"Oh, no, your poor steering wheel," Justin sarcastically answers. "Better luck next time, Gutty!"

Justin jumps off the ice ship to the ice boat as the four teenagers escape from the pirates with victory cheers. Gutt, in the other hand, grows increasingly rage, his claws scratching the ice floor of the ship. He knows that the teens just went to the next level of Gutt; they'll rue the day for insulting him.

"Once we meet again…" Gutt answers angrily. "There won't be a next time…!"

* * *

It seems that Gutt wants to get revenge. But Sara, Kota, Justin, and Kevin are safe and away from Gutt. However, will the teens get to finally meet the herd? Stay tune for more IAwK3! :D


	16. Reunited At Last

Hey, guys! Welcome back to another exciting chapter of Ice Age with Kyle 3. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel happy, sad, or anything that you'd feel in this chapter. Of course, I try my best to give emotion to this, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

SL-Wanderer: Thanks! Yes, I read your story and it's really good! :D But I forgot to review it. Sorry about that.

A.G. Wicked: I know. But at least the gang finally escaped! ;D

Mwang: Thank you so much for liking my story. And thank you kindly. My writing has been improving for your and everyone's support for reading my story. :)

Oh, one more thing! For the people who have not noticed, I updated chapter 15 with the

* * *

Chapter 16: Reunited At Last

"WOOHOO!" Justin yells in victory, throwing his fist in the air. "That's right! We showed those pirates who is boss! We should be known as _Team Ice Age with Justin_!"

"Riiigght…" said Sara and Kota together, rolling their eyes at Justin.

Kevin sits alone, staring at his sword, Sorin. He wonders who he really is and why he has this blade on his hand with him. He can't remember a thing about him getting a sword, but he wonders when. Sara stares at the boy with the spiky hair who continues staring at the strange blade.

"Kevin," Sara calls him as the teenage boy looks up. "Who are you…really?

Kevin cannot make an answer. He did not know who he was or what he is. It is complicated for him, especially coming up an answer that he did not know what to say. He looks at his blade again, looking for an answer, but can't. "I…I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kota asks. "Are you saying that you don't know who you are?"

"No, no, I don't mean by that," Kevin shakes his head, and then begins to explain. "I just don't remember getting _this_." He picks up the metal blade, showing them in front of his eyes.

"Who cares?! That sword is awesome and it may come handy," Justin said.

"Sure…" Kevin said sadly. He turns his head in the other direction, staring at the sea. Kevin thinks about the safety of his friends about encountering these people with the black coats. He doesn't understand what they want from him.

Justin lies on the ice floor of the boat as he relaxes staring at the clear blue sky. "Well, I guess we are gonna sit here and burn up again…stuck in the middle of the ocean"

"Yup…" Kota said.

"Guys!" Sara calls them, grabbing their attention. "Land, ho!"

The teenage girl points to a tropical island just about a mile away from the youths. The island is quite big and very habitable; it's perfect for them to stay. The boys smile at each other, glad they find a place to get off the cold boat.

"What are we waiting for?!" Justin questions them excitedly. "Let's go!"

The youths begin to paddle to the island excited. Kevin gets his sword and paddles with it to make it faster to travel. In the just a few moments, the boat reaches to the surface of the sand to the waves. Justin immediately gets off of the boat as he falls on the sand praising that he's not in the water anymore.

"Oh land, I miss you!" Justin praises as he kisses the sand, and then begins to choke and cough by the grains of sand stuck in his throat. "*cough* Sand…! *cough* Choking…! *cough* Meh…!"

Sara, Kevin, and Kota walk towards the strange island, thinking what lies in there. They don't know what animals live in there or what dangers lay ahead of them. Kota is not familiar with this strange island, but he knows that this place is better than the frozen wasteland. Justin jogs his way to his friends as he reaches them, and the same, stares at the woods in front of the teens.

"So…this is it?" Justin asks, looking at his friends.

"Yup," Sara replies.

The four enter in the woods of the strange island, walking slowly and carefully in their surroundings. Justin walks in a 'chill' way by crossing his arms behind his back and enjoys the sounds of nature.

"So, guys, where do you think we are?" Justin asks.

Kota looks around, studying the island that it seems safe. "Hmm… I don't. But this place isn't so bad to stay overnight."

Justin yawns. "Right… We rest and chill 'cause I'm kinda tired for all the searching of Kevin—no thanks to him"

"HEY!" Kevin glares at him.

"Getting stuck in a small ice boat and fighting some evil pirates. Too much work," Justin finishes.

"Kota is right. We should rest here for the night and gather some food or us to eat," Sara suggests. "And hey, this can be finally our little mini vacation!"

"YES!" Justin shouts with glee. "Finally, I can go find a hot spring and take off my pants!"

"NO!" the other three shouts in disagreement.

"Awww…"

"Sorry, Justin, but no pants off," Sara said. "A bit inappropriate, don't you think?"

"Whatever…" Justin mumbles, crossing his arms while rolling his eyes.

Kota decides to head more into the island, exploring what types of animals live this environment. Probably, he might find someone who can help him and his friends where they're at. In his mind, he actually likes it here. The island might be mysterious but the plant life and vegetation is so rich that he can call this island—"home". He likes it here. It seems perfect for him. He turns back to see his friends talking with Justin as the beanie boy mopes. He chuckles while shaking his head, thinking about Justin's immature personality.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to check some stuff o—," he said as he is cutoff by some pebbles hitting his face. "Grah!"

Giggles echoes behind the trees of the forest as the saber and the other three human teens look around, trying to find the mysterious laughter. A few more little rocks hit the brown saber. Kota grunts by the little pinches of pain from the small rocks. He is already annoyed and has the thought to kill the person who just shot pebbles at him.

"Ooo, ho, ho!" said a small rodent hanging upside down on a tree, holding a bamboo straw in his paw. "Got him!"

"Nice one, bro!" the other rodent who is a twin of the first rodent high-fives his sibling.

Kota growls at the two brothers. "Who are you creeps!?"

"We're not gonna tell you!" one of the brothers chuckles.

"Hey, you know that's not funny, right?!" Kevin stands up for Kota.

The second rodent laughs even more. "Yeah, says the guy with that hilarious haircut. It looks like you got shocked for something and your hair went POOF!"

Justin gives a little chuckle, thinking the insult was funny. Sara turns her head, glaring at the blond boy; crossing her arms. "Heh heh… Sorry…" he apologizes with a nervous smile.

With rage, Kota runs up to the tree where the two rodent brothers are and climbs on it as he tries to slash the two. The two rat-like-possums scream in horror as they duck down and fall from the tree and roll down on the ground. Kota turns to the possums, glaring at them. Possums wag their tails at him, taunting the saber. Kota can feel the blood pumping in his veins that eventually it will burst by the anger inside.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, naahhh!" the possum brothers taunt him, making farting noise with their tongue and sticking their tongue. Then they start to sprint away in a pathway. "Can't catch us!"

"We'll see about that!" Kota exclaims, roaring at them as he chases them.

**KH3D – All For One – Music**

Kevin turns to the two remaining humans, Sara and Justin, and answers, "Let's follow him!" After he said, he turns back and runs after Kota leaving the two teens alone.

"Are they what I think they are?" Justin questions Sara, recognizing the two possums.

Sara shrugs as she is ready to follow Kevin. "One way to find out"

The teens follow the brown enraged saber as the saber chases the two possums. The possums make some farting noises with their tongue again. The possums laugh while continuing running, then suddenly they bump into something hard and cold. The possum brothers look up to see a black creature with pointy claws and stands on two. The possum brothers scream in their top of their lungs as they hold each other. Kota catches up to the possum brothers as he stops and notices the black creature. The creature is about his height and seems very dangerous. The black creature begins to create more of the black creatures, surrounding the possum brothers. The two brothers hug each other as they cry, knowing that they're going to die.

Kevin, Sara, and Justin make their destination to Kota as they see what the saber sees. Justin's jaw drops; cannot believe his eyes that this monster is believable. "What is that?!" Justin questions.

Kevin grunts, knowing that those creatures are back again, but it seems they wanted the possums not him. He jumps between the possums as he summons his sword, Sorin, and protects the possums by guarding his weapon to the monsters. "STAY BACK!" Kevin shouts to the possums.

Kevin quickly slashes his weapon the first black creature that he sees; destroying the creature; turning into dust. The creature slashes back at Kevin with his claws, hitting him at his side. Kevin grunts in pain as he throws his weapon at the creature, hitting it. In a flash of light, Kevin quickly slices the beasts that are left and destroys them in a flash of light. There is silence, the black creatures are gone and the three teens look at Kevin in amazement.

**Music Ends…**

The sword disappears in a flash of light and Kevin looks down at the possum brothers who were huddled together and shivering. "Hey, hey… You guys all right?" he asks them calmly.

The possum brothers stop for a moment and look around to see the creatures were gone and see Kevin kneeling down on them. They look at Kevin astonished, believing that he destroyed the monsters that tried to attack them.

"You…You took them out," said the first possum. "All of them?!"

Kevin nods. "Sure I did"

The two brothers cheer in glee and danced. "Wow! You're awesome!"

"No, he's not awesome! He's SUPER awesome!" said the other possum.

Kevin chuckles at the scene, happy that the possums seem to have gratitude towards him by saving them. Sara and Justin chuckle as well, knowing that these possums are the ones that they know a few years ago, Crash and Eddie.

**KH BBS – Innocent Times – Music**

"Ha! You were scared!"

"No! You were scared!"

"Me scared!? You should have seen your face!"

Justin and Sara begins to chuckle and then went to a laugh. Their comments bring memories as they remember how Crash and Eddie always argue and they still do. As they laugh, the possum brothers eyebrow Sara and Justin, staring at them confused.

"And what are you guys laughing at?!" Crash questions them.

Sara chuckles. "Oh you guys haven't changed for one bit, Crash"

Crash jumps back scared. "Wait? How do you know my name?"

Justin smiles deviously. "Because we are wizards that know everyone's name especially you, Eddie!"

"Ah! He knows my name too!"

Sara chuckles. "Don't you guys remember us?"

Crash and Eddie stop for a moment and look at the two youths. They stare at them with their two eyes, trying to recognize Sara and Justin. After a little while, their minds finally hit them. A flashback pictures of Sara and Justin when they were young; about the age of twelve when Kyle was around. It was them, they thought. It was the kids who helped Kyle and saved them from the organization who captured them. Their eyes begin to hot and red as they remember them so much and how they haven't met them for such a long time.

"Oh, Sora!" Eddie cries as he hops on Justin and hugs him.

"Justine!" Crash hugs Sara, cuddling close to her.

"It's Justin and Sara," the teens chuckle, correcting the possums.

"Oh, Sara!"

"Justin!"

"We missed you guys too," Sara hugs Crash close.

"We thought we would never see you again…" Eddie said, tearing up as he hugs Justin.

"Well, we are back, guys…" Sara said, comforting the possum. She and Justin are happy that they are reunited to meet their old friends again.

"IS the herd here?" Justin questions.

"Yeah! They'll be so happy to see you!" Eddie shouts in excitement.

"Let's go then!" Sara replies, following the possums. She turns to her two remaining friends, Kevin and Kota. "C'mon guys."

Kevin and Kota follow their friends confused what this herd is. Sara and Justin follow the possum brothers, happy and excited to meet the herd.

* * *

YAY! Sara and Justin finally meet Crash and Eddie. Now, they're going to meet the herd next! :DDDDD Please stay tuned.


	17. The Reunion

A.G. Wicked: *jumps around crazy* :D

Mwang: Thank you! ^^ Also, thanks for noticing the errors that I just fixed. I'm trying my best to keep in a constant tense. In my past stories, like Ice Age with Kyle 2: Two Worlds for example, an author always tells me to keep in a single tense. Mostly, I always use past tense; but at the time, it was difficult for me. I was twelve at that time. :) But now, I find the tenses to be easy and that I can do better because my writing improved so dramatically over these three years. :D And to answer your question, Kyle and Kevin do have this connection, but I don't want to spoil it for you and the other readers. But not to worry, I'm going to explain this really soon in the future chapters.

SL-Wanderer: I like your profile! ^^

* * *

Chapter 17: The Reunion

The gang walks through the thick forest as they were heading to find the herd with Crash and Eddie's help. Sara and Justin are excited to meet the herd for over two years without seeing them. They wonder if the herd is all right when the last time they left after Kyle's disappearance. Kevin and Kota seem to be confused. They think about this "herd" that they were talking about and how they know the two possums who insulted them. Questions, questions, and questions form into their mind.

"Aren't you excited, Justin?!" Sara squeals, staring at her friend. "We're finally going to meet the herd!"

Justin nods, also excited. "I know! It's been a long we seen them!"

Kevin is getting tired of hearing "the herd, the herd, the herd". Who are they or what are they, he questions. "Um…Sara? Who is this 'herd'?"

"Yeah, who are they?" Kota asks the same question.

"Well…" Sara starts. "They are our friends. We met them a few years ago, and since then, we haven't seen them for such a long time"

Kevin begins to understand a little; but not completely. Kota didn't understand either; he is still confused what Sara meant.

"Here we are!"

The four teens look at the possum brothers which they have big wide grins in their faces; excited that Sara and Justin finally made a visit. The possum brothers move some bushes out of their way and reveal the homeland of this island. It is amazing. The tropical plants and life roam around the island. Animals from all shapes and sizes causally walk around in the island. Sara and Justin begin to think about how did the herd arrive and live in this island. It is strange for them; they got here by an iceboat. _How did the herd and group of animals got to this island?_ Sara thought. As thoughts begin to form on her head, with self-aware, she accidentally bumps into a dark brown furry leg.

"Hey, watch it!" the brown large animal shouts, his voice sound grumpy and intimidating.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sara quickly apologizes, looking at the large animal; noticing a huge brown mammoth right in front of her.

The dark brown mammoth turns around with every heavy step it has to take. Sara and the others look at the brown mammoth in amazement, especially with Kevin and Kota. Kevin is astonished to finally meet a real live mammoth right in front of his eyes. The mammoth looks incredible in front of the teens; so large and threatening; that's its nature.

"Hu-Humans!?" the bull mammoth exclaims, shocked to see humans at the island.

This brings Sara, Justin, and Kevin alarmed. They believe the mammoth is going to attack them; however, Sara, in her heart, believes it is one of the mammoths from the herd. "Manny!" she calls out for him.

The mammoth stares at her shockingly, taken by surprise that this human girl knows his name. "How did you know my name?! Who are you?!"

"It's us!" Sara starts. "You know the two humans who helped you save your home with Kyle's help, remember?"

"Yeah," Justin joins in, nodding his head; trying to persuade the mammoth to remember.

_Kyle? Two humans? Are these humans the friends of Kyle? _The mammoth thought. Memories in his head swirl around, mixing together; trying to remember her. Then the memory hit him. He opens his eyes staring at Sara and also recognizing the boy with the blond hair.

"Are you really those humans?" the mammoth questions, not too sure if it's them since it's been such a long time seeing them.

"Yeah," Justin said excitedly. "What are our names?!"

"Um…errr…." Manny said, having trouble trying to remember their names.

"Errr…?" Sara questions.

"You really don't remember our names, huh?" Justin asks him, his tone seems disappointed.

"I do know… Um…" Manny tries to remember, scratching his head.

"Manny"

A female mammoth walks towards the bull mammoth, noticing three humans and a saber in front of him. "Oh, hello, where did you kids come from?"

"Ellie…?" Sara said with teary eyes, hoping that Ellie might've remembered them.

The female stares into Sara's blue eyes, making contact towards the human. She studies her for a few moments and then remembers her. A flashback images on her head; picturing Sara as a twelve-year-old again and then to the older Sara. _My, how much she has grown… _Ellie thought.

"S-Sara…?" Ellie responds to her. The name just slips out of her mouth, thinking if she got her name right.

"Oh, Ellie!" Sara cries as she runs up to her.

The female mammoth begins to tear up as she also runs up to the human girl and hugs her with her trunk. Ellie holds Sara close, feeling her warmth again. Sara hugs the mammoth, tears streaming downing from her eyes; happy to finally meet the herd again. Oh how much she misses them. Ellie looks at Sara with a smile, she stares at her; thinking how much she changed over the years.

"Look at you," Ellie begins, admiring Sara's age difference. "You look more beautiful than ever"

"Thank you, Ellie," Sara said, hugging the mammoth one more time. "I missed you and the herd so much… It's been so long…"

"It has, sweetie," Ellie agrees, wiping the tear from Sara's eye. "But I'm happier to see you again"

Sara smiles back, happy to see Ellie again. Then Justin appears next to them, smiling at the female mammoth. "Hey, Ellie! Did yeah missed me?!"

Ellie chuckles, wrapping her truck around the blond boy hugging him. "Yes, I missed you too, Justin…"

Ellie puts Justin down gently, smiling at the two teens. Then she looks up to see new faces that she does not recognize. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Kevin and Kota," Sara introduces to the humans and the brown saber. "Kevin and Kota, this is Ellie"

"Nice to meet you," Kota greets.

"Hi," Kevin greets simply.

Ellie smiles at the newcomers, "Nice to meet you too. It's nice to see Sara and Justin meet new friends."

"And guys, this is Manfred a.k.a. Manny," Justin introduces the bull mammoth to his two new friends.

"Nice to meet one of Sara's and Justin's," Manny said, looking at the saber and human. "Your names?"

"Kota," the brown saber replies.

Kevin smiles at the bull mammoth. "My name is Kevin. Nice to meet you…uh…Manfred. I've never seen a mammoth before"

"Please to meet you, Kevin. You've never seen a mammoth, huh—your first time?" Manny raises an eyebrow at the spiky-tanish hair boy.

"Yeah…especially with that whole 'talking animal' thing," Kevin explains.

Sara chuckles; winking at Kevin. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it"

"Well, I'm just happy that two finally came to visit," Ellie said, hugging the two humans, Sara and Justin, again.

Sara nods, agreeing with Ellie. It has been so long since they made any contact with the herd. About two years since then. "Yeah, ever since Kyle left…we were a little depressed after that…"

Ellie frowns a little, just remembering the memory of Kyle's disappearance. She lays a trunk on the human girl's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I know, sweetie. We all miss Kyle very much… Especially…Diego…"

"Hey, Diego! Wow… It's been so long since we've ever seen the guy. How is he?" Justin said, remembering the orange saber that everyone loves.

"He's fine… Until Peaches revealed to everyone about the drawing she made after Kyle left…" Ellie explains.

"He's been acting differently when Kyle just started to mention," Manny adds.

"Poor guy… I bet he still cares about him…" Sara takes sympathy for Diego, thinking how sad is for him to miss someone he really cares about.

"Yes, he does…" Ellie sighs sadly.

"Well, there is something called 'moving on'," Justin said.

"JUSTIN!" Sara snaps, slapping him at the back of the head. "That's rude!"

"OW!"

"Oh, the same Sara and Justin…you guys never changed especially Justin," Manny smiles.

"So, where's the rest of the herd?" Sara asks, wondering of the missing half of the herd has gone to.

"Hey, where did Crash and Eddie go?" Justin asks, looking back and forth that the possum brothers just leave them. "They just ditched us like nothing"

"You know them. Pranking and getting into trouble is there thing," Manny chuckles, giving some facts about Crash and Eddie.

"Right," Justin said.

"SARA! JUSTIN!"

The boy with the beanie and the girl with golden brown hair turn their heads as they get a surprised hug from a giant dark yellow-green sloth. The sloth squeezes living out of Sara and Justin as the teens gasp for air. Male bull mammoth stops the hugging sloth from suffocating the teenagers.

"Sid, that's enough of the hugging," Manny said, patting Sara and Justin. "You almost try to kill them"

"Sorry, Manny," the green sloth apologizes. "But I missed them so much"

"Awww…" Sara admires the sloth's words, giving him an embrace. "We missed you too"

"Sidney!" Justin shouts in excitement, also joining the hug; giving the sloth another hug. "Long time no see"

"I know. Did you guys find Kyle yet?" Sid asks in excitement, hoping if the two best friends find their lost friend.

Mentioning Kyle's name is kind of hard for Sara and Justin; especially considering finding him is hard for them. They look at Sid sadly, shaking their head, looking down. The green sloth makes a sad look, thinking it is hopeless to believe that the boy he once thought as his friend is long gone.

Sara makes a weak smile to the green sloth, leaving a hand on his shoulder. "Kyle is living in a happy life now. You remember. He told us, right?"

Sid looks up, staring into Sara's blue eyes, smiling. "Yeah, he did say that… But some of us really want to see him again…"

"Hey, yo, in the bright side, we come back to see you guys, right? Isn't that what Kyle wanted?" Justin said, trying to cheering up the sloth.

"Yeah!" Sid said, then looks and sees two new faces that he doesn't recognize. He stares at Kevin and Kota, smiling at the newcomers. "Who are they?"

"Oh, I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you!" Kevin greets, waving a hand at Sid.

"Kota," the brown saber said.

Sid walks towards to the modern human and to the brown saber, shaking their hands and paws. "Oh, it's so great to finally meet one of my best buddies' friends"

Sara and Justin give a small blush at Sid's innocent humor and hospitality towards the new comrades. Kevin and Kota smile at the sloth, trying to get give him the good manners they have. The sloth waddles towards his old two friends, putting his arms around them together.

"Oh, you guys got to meet the new members of our herd," Sid said in an excited way, pushing Sara and Justin forcefully, yet in a playful way. "They are gonna be happy to meet you guys"

"New members?" Justin questions as the sloth nods, taking them towards the new members of the herd are.

Kevin and Kota shrugs, looking at each other confusingly and followed the green sloth where he's taking Sara and Justin.

* * *

Eeeeeeeee! I'm so excited! The next chapter is going to be interesting! :DDDDDDDD Please review guys!


	18. Other Conflicts

Hey, loyal Ice Age with Kyle readers. :) I welcome you to an exciting chapter of this story! I'm so excited because, now, things are going to get serious and interesting! The adventure now begins! I won't spoil it for you because I want you guys to enjoy reading my story. Also, I want to include my delay. I'm a bit busy with school and since I'm failing two classes, I need to get my act together and start working on passing my classes. So, this means that I won't be too focusing on my story until I don't worry about any assignments that I need to turn in.

A.G. Wicked: You'll see very soon. ;)

SL-Wanderer: You'll see very soon. ;) (Same reply to A.G.'s x3)

Guest: The next chapter is going to be the one you wanted. :)

Jtgil: Thank you! And I'm glad you're enjoying this 'thirdquel' of my story! And yay! I have another fan! :DD I'm really happy right now!

* * *

Chapter 18: Other Conflicts

"How's the plan going, daddy?"

"It'll be quite difficult but I'm sure it will work…I hope…"

"You hope…?"

"Yes, the memories of the lost boy…_he_has them…"

"I knew it all along," said a girl with blond hair. "He's been having those dreams that belong to Kyle—the memories of Kyle"

"Indeed, we must act fast. The organization is working also and they want to use that 'thing'," said a man on a giant super computer with data, codes, and information scripted on the screen.

"He's NOT a thing!" the girl protests, her hands slamming on a generator. "Kevin is a person—he's the same like Sara, Justin and…and Kyle!"

The man shakes his head in disagreement. "Don't be foolish, daughter. Haven't you realize that he's one of _them_. The organization is clever to use him and go against us."

"No! You're wrong! You're dead wrong about Kevin!" cries the girl with tears streaming on her cheeks. "He's different! He's probably only way he can bring Kyle back!"

"Kyle? I thought that boy who sacrificed himself to save those animals has finally had the life that he wanted," said the man, turning his head at his daughter confusingly.

The girl looks at the palm of her hand, staring down at it. Her heart is racing; she can feel the guilt, the lies, and the momentum of hurt. "No…Kyle is also in trouble too. Kevin is not the only one who's in trouble…"

* * *

In a dark chamber, there lies a prison with prison-like-bars in different rooms. A man in a black coat stands behind a prison cell staring through the darkness, staring at a miserable man. A man with torn out clothes and weak with a black and gray beard grown on his chin—he looks like a homeless man. A tray of food slide across the prison cell, the weakened man looks at the food and then to the man with the black coat.

"I…I…thought you might be hungry," said the cloaked man.

The prisoner begins to eat the delivered food with the hunger increasing every second. However, he stops what he's eating as he looks away from the cloaked man. "Why...? Why a-are you…helping me…?"

"Can't I be generous for once?"

"Hospitality is not written in here…well, this is a prison cell after all…" the prisoner answers.

"So much of a traitor…" the man in the black coat with the hint of brown mutters.

"Is that even how…you call your own father…Dex?"

"My father is a traitor," Dex coldly replies. "Why?"

"You want to know why?" the man questions his son. "This organization is nothing but soulless beings who only want power. They fooled me. They used me. And they are going to use you too…my son…"

Dex turns away, trying not to make any eye contact with his father. He can sense the sadness that his father has and the emotional tone coming from his voice. "No…that's not true. They are going to help me bring back Kevin!"

"No, they won't!" his father protests. "I know their plans more than you do! They'll use you, manipulate you, and deceive you! Your friend cannot remember you. He has no memory of you whatsoever!"

"You're WRONG!" Dex shouts, his hands tightly squeezes the metal bars of the cell with anger ceasing. "I want my friend back! I want my life back!"

"Son…"

"No, just leave me alone!" the young adult said, turning away from his father. "You didn't care about me at all… I don't know if I should call you my father. All you did was created the time machine and take care of that Kyle kid two years ago…"

"I was fooled, son. And I know that Kyle didn't deserve a life like this. The organization planned the whole thing and I was the one who tried to make things right…but I only made things worse," his father explains.

"Why is Kyle so important to everyone!? I don't get it! He's just a kid! I'm tired of hearing Kyle all the time!" Dex exclaims, tired of hearing the name Kyle.

The prisoner looks at his son sadly. "Revenge, son… _He _only wants revenge on Kyle…"

* * *

Hmmm…seems kind of cheesy but I guess it's worth it. Wow, it's been like a month since I've updated! :O Sorry about my delay again. As I explain on top, I'm busy with school work and I'm trying to bring my grades up again. Also, I apologize that this isn't the chapter that you all been waiting for. I just want to update as soon as possible so you wouldn't be waiting. But as soon as I complete the next chapter, it will be worth the wait! ;) Please stay tune.


	19. An Awkward Meeting

Jtgil: To answer your question, no, they are not working for the organization. And thank you! :)

Mwang: Update is here!

A.G. Wicked: Yup.

Sorry for the delay guys. I mean it. :(

* * *

Chapter 19: An Awkward Meeting

"They are so going to be happy to meet you!" Sid said in excitement, pushing Sara and Justin to the direction where he believes that the members might be.

"Gee, Sid, that sounds great!" Sara said, struggling to walk forth with the sloth's strength pushing her.

"Yeah, we would be happy to meet them too…if you stop pushing us!" Justin joins in the conversation, stopping Sid on his tracks, tired of the sloth forcing him to walk.

Sid lets out a nervous chuckle as he stops what he's doing and smiles. "Oops. Sorry guys. I'm just excited!"

"I know, but can you least lead us the way instead of pushing us," Sara explains. "We don't like that"

"I'm sorry again," Sid apologizes one more time.

"It's okay, so where are these new members?" Justin questions.

Sid begins to think for a moment as he looks around. "Gee, I don't really know…"

Suddenly, the two humans and the sloth including Kevin and Kota heard hard footsteps coming to their way. Sid turns his head to a narrow pathway as he sees a light brown furred mammoth with small grayish mole hog.

"Uncle Sid, do you know where's-?" said the female light brown mammoth as she stops and stares what appears to see her uncle with unfamiliar figures.

"Hiya, Peaches! Guess who came to visit us!?" said the green sloth with excitement on his tone.

"Visit us?" the mole hog questions, confused who wants to visit them.

The female mammoth walks up to her green sloth uncle as she stares at the strange new figures with an eyebrow. Peaches stares at the blond boy with a blue beanie on his head, soon sees a boy with spiky hair and brown saber-tooth, and then sees a light-brown headed female human girl. The female girl, Sara, stares at the teenage mammoth. She can possibly know it can be that little mammoth she once knew two years ago—Peaches.

"P-Peaches…?" Sara calls the mammoth's name, if the mammoth will recognize it.

As Peaches hears her name, the light brown mammoth opens her eyes wide. She begins to think about how this human girl can know her name. She can be possibly she knew years ago. Then, she thinks back. She pictures that girl who she met in the old adventures with Kyle. The girl with that short hair, small and young she was is now to this older more beautiful human that was her friend.

"S-Sara?" Peaches said, letting the name out of her mouth without trying, believing it is her real name.

Sara smiles happily, nodding at the same time. "Yes…Yes it is!"

Peaches smiles happily also, excited and fantasized that her old friend came back. The teen mammoth runs up to the human girl as Sara did the same. Peaches wraps her trunk around Sara, giving her a warm hug as they embrace in a beautiful moment.

"It's you! You came back, Sara!" Peaches cheers happily.

"I know and you're older! You look so pretty!" Sara said.

Peaches chuckles. "You too!"

"Ahem…"

The two teenage girls turn their heads as they see Justin with crossed arms. "Are you forgetting about us?"

Sara chuckles. "Peaches, you remember Justin, right?"

Peaches stares at the beanie boy as she smiles. "Of course," she hugs the human boy with delight as Justin returns the hug. "I missed you too, Justin"

"Aw, me too," Justin replies, enjoying the hug.

"And you're still the same 'bone-head' all these years," Peaches said.

The moment ends as Justin glares at Peaches while the mammoth gives a nervous smile. Sara giggles for a moment as she stares at the small mole hog that was hiding behind the Peaches' leg. Sara kneels down as she smiles at the mole hog. "Hi there, what's your name?"

The mole hog looks up at Peaches who is smiling at him, thinking that they're harmless. Louis slowly reveals himself as he stares at Sara. "I'm…I'm Louis… P-Peaches' friend…"

Sara smiles warmly, thinking his nervousness is cute. "Aw, nice to meet you. I'm Sara"

"Nice to meet you, Sara," Louis said, his tone is more cleared.

"This is my friend Justin," Sara introduces to the beanie boy. "And these two are Kevin and Kota. They're our new friends"

Peaches turns to the human boy with the tanish-spiky hair and the brown saber and answers, "It's nice to meet Sara's and Justin's new friend."

Kevin replies. "It's nice to meet you too"

"Yeah, what my buddy said," Kota answers. "So, you've known our friends for a long time?"

Sid, the green sloth answers his question. "Yes, we've known them years ago. They're like family to us, but we haven't seen them for a long time…"

"We're sorry…" Sara sadly said with her head down. "You see, the time machine was broken down or locked and we couldn't visit you guys…"

"Wait…" Kevin pauses Sara's sentence. "They know that we're from the future?"

"Of course. Why not?" Sara answers his question. "Anyways, they already knew we are from the future because of our old friend, Kyle"

"Who's Kyle…?" Kota questions, curious who this Kyle is.

"Kyle is…"

"SIDNEY!"

Everyone turns to the sudden old female voice to see a very old purple sloth with a wooden stick as a cane on her hand. She is pretty short to the height of Sara and Justin. She walks towards to Sid with a stern look as she hits him at the head with her walking stick.

"Ow!" Sid cries in pain after the hit as he rubs his head.

"Why did you leave me there? And where are my teeth?" she sternly answers.

"I didn't left you, you left me! And you left your teeth at home, remember?" Sid replies.

Justin whispers to Sara's ear, trying not to let the others hear. "Who's the old hag?"

Sara elbows him at the side of the chest as Justin let out an "oof" from his mouth. Sid turns to his old and new friends with a smile on his mouth. "Guys, this is my grandma, Granny," Sid said. "Granny, these are friends, Sara, Justin, Kevin and Kota"

"Awww, she seems pretty sweet!" Sara said.

"Thank you, sweetie," Granny said kindly as she turns to Justin. "You, sack-head, help me find my teeth!"

"Oh, she's very sweet!" Justin said sarcastically. "And this is NOT a sack! It's a beanie!"

"Uh, ma'am… That's very rude of you to say that…" Kevin said, sternly looking at the old purple sloth.

"Quiet, you porcupine head!" she rudely answers.

"Porcupine head?!" Kevin said, touching his spiky hair.

Granny then sternly looks at Kota. "And you! Be a gentleman and chew this apple for me!"

"Excuse me?!" Kota glares at the old sloth, feeling intimidated.

Sid gives a nervous chuckle as he shuts Granny's mouth. "Heh heh… Sorry about my grandma… She's a little…"

"Crazy," Justin said.

"Rude," Kevin adds in the word.

"Demanding," Kota answers.

"Yeah…" Sid answers with a nervous smile written on his face.

The others stay quiet for a moment. Kevin looks around, his eyes exploring the wonders of this world. Then a suddenly orange figure catches the corner of his eye. He sees an orange saber walking by the trees which brings curiosity to him.

"Hey, who's the saber over there?" Kevin asks as he points to an orange saber walking into the woods.

"Hey! That's Diego!" Justin said in excitement, recognizing the saber from far away.

Sara smiles also; happy to see an old friend of hers. "It is Diego!"

"C'mon! Let's catch up to him!" Justin said, running towards to the saber happily. "Diego, Diego, Diego, Diego, Diego!"

The orange saber, who is the one Justin is calling to, stops at his tracks as his ears quiver from the voice that is calling his name. He turns his head to see a strange human boy lunging at him. With a fast reflex, Diego stops the blond boy with his paw as the teenage boy face lands on it.

Justin mumbles due to a paw all over face. "…I…didn't…expect….that…at…all…"

"Who are you?!" Diego said, glaring at the boy.

"Yo, Diego! It's me, Justin!" Justin said, trying to get the saber to regain his memory.

"Justin?! …Justin…?" Diego thinks about the name as it was familiar to him. The name _Justin_ seems awfully familiar and begins to think about that blond boy who used to hang out with Kyle. Then, it made the male saber realize that the boy he knew was right in front of him. "Justin?"

"Yes, that's my name!" Justin answers, getting up and removing the dirt from his jeans.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else…" Diego explains.

"Diego!"

Diego turns to see Sara waving a hand trying to catch up with the others too. "Is that…Sara…?" Diego questions the beanie boy.

"Yup," Justin simply answers.

Sara finally made it to Justin and Diego as she pants a little and smiles to see Diego again. "Diego, I'm so happy to see you!"

Diego smiles back, also happy to see her too. "And I'm happy to see you both"

Then Diego sees the two newcomers next to Sid and the others. He is intrigued to see Kota; hardly seeing another saber in his life. And then, seeing Kevin gets him curious. "Who are they?" Diego asks the two teens, looking at Kevin and Kota.

"Oh, these are our new friends, Kota and Kevin," Sara introduces her friends to Diego.

"Hi, Mr. Diego," Kevin greets.

"Pleasure to meet you, Diego, sir," Kota said, giving respect to the male saber.

"Pleasure is all mine," Diego smiles back at the two.

"This is great! We've met all of the herd members, especially the new ones!" Sara said.

"You're missing one," Sid, however, said.

Sara and Justin look at each other confusingly, wondering who the last person they didn't met is. "WHO?!"

"Shira," Sid replies their question.

"Shirwhaaaat?" Justin questions, his head crooked and giving a questionable look.

"That would be me…" said a sudden voice behind them.

They turn to a white female saber which actually surprised the group. Sara smiles, "Nice to meet you."

Justin whistles, nudging Diego with his elbow. "Man, Diego, been getting lucky, huh?"

"WHA-WHAT?!" Diego said, shockingly looking at Justin.

"I mean it's rude of you for not introducing your 'girlfriend'," Justin jokes.

"She's NOT my girlfriend," Diego protests, glaring at Justin face-to-face.

"Fine…your sister"

"She's not my sister!"

"Cousin?"

"Nope!"

"She's your cuñada!"

"My what…?!"

"Sister-in-law"

"NO!"

"Gees, Diego. You just don't understand. I mean people know that me and Sara are going out," Justin said.

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaims surprisingly.

"I was just kidding," Justin smirks at everyone.

Kota rolls his eyes. "Justin…just shut up. You're getting the saber awkward."

"Well, I got one thing to say. You guys wanna know?" Justin asks.

"NO!"

* * *

Ugh! Finally, I finished this! Sorry for the long delay guys, really. I was typing this over night so the chapter may seem…rushed… Honestly… I'm actually losing interest… :/ Shocker, isn't it….? But I don't want anyone down, so I'll try my best to upload more chapters. Stay tuned.

-Mad


End file.
